Caja de sugerencias
by maestro jedi
Summary: Proyecto para escribir pequeños one shot por encargo, cualquier pareja, o situación. Solo pídanla en los comentarios. Posiblemente tendremos que subir a Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Caja de sugerencias.

Porque cada pareja merece un poco de amor.

Dejen sus parejas en los comentarios y les ire escribiendo pequeños one shot de las mismas.


	2. Sta Fantasia: Linka

Linka cerró la puerta tras ella, intentando con todas su fuerzas despertar de esta pesadilla, porque tenía que ser una pesadilla ¿cierto?

Era la única respuesta a los hechos acontecidos desde hace algunas horas en la casa loud.

Que algún experimento de Levi se saliera de control, a un le estaban creciendo las cejas desde el generador de energía a base de hielo flaméale.

Sintió una mirada sobre su rostro, ocasionando que dejara de ejercer presión sobre la misma, perdiéndose ante la mirada seductora de Loki que brillaba tentadoramente entre la oscuridad.

— — No podrás escapar hermanita — susurro el chico desde las sombras, sonriendo levemente mostrando un par de colmillos — no de mi al menos — se acercó peligrosamente a ella, recibiendo de golpe la lámpara de su hermana en la entre pierna.

La casa era una locura a un mayor, con sus hermanos transformados en criaturas del reino de las sombras, entre hombres lobos, científicos locos, vampiros y demonios, y ella escapando de uno a otro lado, entre bromas y dobles sentidos, bastante subidos de tono.

Ahora se encontraba acorralada por Lynn contra la pared del baño — siempre me has gustado — susurro el chico acariciando levemente su mejilla — y tengo que decirte que tú me gust — intento decir el chico lobo, antes de que ella le diera con La Gran Bertha entre su entre pierna.

Que era lo más alocado que le podía pasar a una chica de once años en la vida, que tu hermano Lars de ocho años, haya preparado una boda demoniaca para los dos en el desván, y que lo beses en la oscuridad, agradecía internamente que Loni llegara a un que sea para pelearse por ella.

Y por fin estaba a salvo al parecer escondido en el cuarto del pequeño Leon, el cual ahora era un mago, pero inofensivo al parecer.

O al menos eso pensaba antes de sentir el cuerpo de Luke sobre ella, y el demasiado cariñoso para su gusto — vamos link — susurro el músico convertido en flautista demoniaco — sé que tú también me deseas — al momento de tocar un lugar que, que le mereció un golpe de lleno en su entre pierna.

Era hora del plan C, se dijo esquivando los intentos de Lynn y de Loki de llevarla a un lugar más privado, las bromas estrafalarias de Lane, hasta llegar al causante de todo este embrollo.

Agarro a Levi de su bata de laboratorio y lo acostó sobre la cama — muy bien gusano, tienes dos minutos para regresar todo esto a la normalidad o si no — replico la chica con una mirada asesina.

El pequeño se quitó las gafas indiferente ante la amenaza — lo are con gusto si tú me haces un pequeño favor — respondió antes de decir su precio.

Si todo era una broma de mal gusto, estaba a punto de tomar a La Gran Bertha y golpear a sus hermanos hasta dejarlos inconscientes — no pienso quitarme la ropa para ti, pequeño pervertido — gruño molesta saliendo de la habitación.

Bien esto era malo, demasiado malo, Lynn la tenía recostada sobre una colchoneta en el garaje y no dejaba de verla con esos ojos ansiosos y necesitados de cariño.

— — prometo ser gentil amor — gruño seductoramente, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Un grito de terror se escapó de los labios del chico, antes de despertar, una pesadilla, o gracias a dios que había sido una pesadilla, respiro agitadamente al recordarse en el sueño riendo y disfrutando antes de que todos intentaran violarla dentro del mismo.

— — Sucede algo amor — gruño una voz masculina a su lado, mientras le abrazaba de su cadera.

El aire salió demasiado rápido de sus pulmones, si ese era Loki y ambos estaban desnudos en su habitación y lo que estaba en el piso era un preservativo, siendo ambos chicos, o definitivamente esta tenía que ser una PESADILLA.

 **Bueno este es el primero one shot de esa caja de sugerencias, le agradezco a Sta Fantasia, por su sugerencia, nos leemos en el próximo one shot.**


	3. Sam the Stormbringer ClydexHaiku

Era difícil amar sin ser amado, ambos lo sabían en realidad, enfrascados en ese camino de dolor y sufrimiento solitario, el por la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, ella por un personaje literario que solo vivía entre las páginas de los libros.

Ambos inalcanzables, ambos solo un dulce sueño.

El la invito al baile, para no ir solo, ella acepto para no escuchar los reclamos de su madre ante su nula vida social.

Un baile divertido si te gustaba la música moderna y el ponche adulterado, ver a adolecentes embriagarse y hacer el ridículo de su vida.

El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso, ambos eran amigos desde ese desastroso intento del chico loud en la danza de Sadie Hawkins.

Un helado camino a casa, una conversación sin motivo alguno, una plática sobre las estrellas en el parque, algunos ruidos en los arbustos, unas risas y sonidos amatorios venidos de los mismos, unas voces que ambos conocían bastante bien.

Otro secreto que tendrían que guardar mutuamente, el por respeto a su mejor amigo, ella porque Lucy no merecía que su pecado carnal se conociera.

El beso fue inesperado, ella correspondió, él no se asustó, sintieron su respiración entre mezclarse, sabiendo ambos que el mismo era un gran error, Clyde amaba a Lori loud, Haiku a un vampiro que en estos momentos no recordaba su nombre.

La despedida iba cargada de dolorosos sentimientos inconclusos e impredecibles, con solo una certeza, el amor era un hijo de puta.

Con solo una leve promesa amar y ser amado al final.

 **Gracias a Sam the Stormbringer, espero que te guste el pequeño One shot, una linda pareja, nos leeremos pronto, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias en los comentarios.**


	4. Ntian Luna x Lincoln

La chica sonrió mientras tumbaba al nervioso chico sobre el colchón de ese viejo motel de carretera.

Se soltó el sostén dejando libre sus atributos hipnotizado en el camino a su hermanito, el cual parecía un perro en medio del viaducto, completamente desorientado.

Acaricio levemente el pecho del chico sonriendo ante el completo nerviosismo del mismo, que era como arcilla entre sus habilidosas manos.

Beso levemente esos virginales hasta ahora labios de su pequeño fanático.

Los pequeños cariños dieron paso a movimientos más seductores, ocasionando un mar de carisias seductoras.

Sonrió ante su pequeño premio, no iba apresurarse llevaba esperando casi ocho años, iba a disfrutar cada segundo de esta noche maravilloso.

— — Tan solo disfrútalo — susurro Luna mordisqueando levemente la oreja de Lincoln — solo disfrútalo — lamio el cuello de su hermanito, el cual estaba a segundos de ser todo un hombre, su hombre.


	5. jackson draggnel Lincoln x haiku

Haiku observo desde lejos al objeto de sus deseos ocultos, en si era bastante patética vista desde todas las situaciones, enamorada del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, un chico que a duras penas recordaba su existencia, alguien completamente diferente a ella.

Llego a su casa y se encerró de nueva cuenta en su habitación.

Tomo papel tinta y su pincel, sentándose de la manera tradicional japonesa, cerró sus ojos y suspiro dejando salir todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

El pincel era como una bella bailarina sobre el papel, escribiendo los complicados caracteres del idioma hiragana japonés.

Mi amor por ti es

Una luz que brilla

En un mar de incertidumbres.

Se sonrojo al ver su pequeño intento de Haiku, acariciando levemente le papel y sonrojándose ante sus propios pensamientos, unos pensamientos que se perdían entre sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos que siempre la llevaban hacia el momento en donde conoció a Lincoln Loud, el chico que sin querer había robado su corazón.


	6. Pirata Ritaxlincoln

El chico contemplo a su madre, la cual se encontraba disfrutando dominándolo, evitándolo llegar al clímax, con caricias por demás pausadas.

— A un no Linc — susurro la mujer madura, sonriendo exultante, Rita Loud en verdad adoraba verlo tan sumiso, el hecho de tener el completo control de la relación, siendo ella la que decidía tiempos y lugares, volvió a sonreír, mientras acariciar el pecho desnudo de su joven amante.

Continuo el juego, lamiendo la oreja del chico, arrancándole leves gemidos de placer — suplica — exigió mordiendo agresivamente la oreja, ocasionando ahora gritos de placer, antes de que el chico llegara a su clímax sin poder evitarlo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras golpeaba al muchacho en la cara con su mano extendida, ocasionando otro grito de parte del chico amarrado, el cual intento zafarse de las ataduras— no te di autorización para correrte pequeña sabandija — gruño molesta, acariciando provocadoramente a su pequeño— creo que alguien merece ser castigado — se relamió los labios satisfecha, ante el profundo sonrojo por parte de su vástago, de verdad adoraba castigar a su pequeño retoño.


	7. Lobo Hibiky Lincoln x Leni

Sonrió mientras ella regresaba a su cuarto a hurtadillas, agradeciendo internamente que su familia tuviera el sueño tan pesado, por que en verdad estaba tentando a los dioses con cada encuentro clandestino con la que en secreto era su novia.

La vio salir y no pudo evitar pensar que en esos momentos algo de su semilla se escurría silenciosamente por la entrepierna de su hermana mayor.

Su sonrisa se ensancho en verdad amaba a Leni, casi tanto como ella lo amaba a él, cerro lentamente su puerta tras el último beso de despedida.

Por el día hermanos, en la noche amantes, regreso calmadamente a su cama, escondiendo bajo su almohada las pastillas anticonceptivas que le daría en unas cuantas horas a su chica especial.

Se amaban en verdad, pero era demasiado pronto para pensar entrar al mundo a un nuevo Loud.


	8. ZardX Luaggie (Maggie x Luan)

Luan sintió la presión carcomer su pecho, ante los latidos angustiosos de su pobre y cansado corazón.

Ese beso tenía un sabor a despedida, increíblemente agrio, con muchos pequeños toques de remordimiento.

Maggie negó levemente, ante la duodécima petición de perdón, por parte de la chica Loud, lo suyo había sido lindo incluso mágico al menos en lo que respectaba a la azabache.

Le entrego las llaves del departamento a la castaña, la cual las arrojo al piso, traicionada y molesta.

Observo a su ex — Fueron mis chistes ¿verdad? — Pregunto desairada — dijisteis que te gustaba mi sentido del hum…. — la voz se le entre corto ante de continuar la réplica — pensé que me amabas — reclamo, ante ese rompimiento sin sentido al menos para su persona.

La azabache tomo su maleta, empezando a caminar lejos del que antes fue el pequeño departamento, en donde convivio con su novia algunos de los mejores años de su vida — alguna vez te amé — respondió entrando al elevador, dejando atrás ilusiones rotas y un corazón destrozado — alguna vez te amé—.


	9. Dope Lynncoln

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, mientras caminaban lejos del campamento familiar, adoraban esas excursiones al bosque.

Una hora después entraba al sendero que los llevaría hacia el mirador, tomados de las manos, hablando de algunas bájatelas en el camino.

El beso robado, la saco de sus pensamientos, linc sonrió ante el sonrojo inesperado de su hermana mayor, quizás Lynn fuera algo ruda, pero en el fondo era una chica, la volvió a besar obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa ante sus pequeños avances.

La tarde caía adormilada sobre el pequeño mirador cargado de recuerdos, hace un año, ella le dijo que amaba a otro chico, el no pudo resistirse y la beso, angustiado y celoso en esos momentos.

El mismo mirador un año después, las mismas dos personas, o quizás no, las mismas personas en realidad, ella emocionada por la vista y los recuerdos, el nervioso ante el paso que estaba a punto de tomar y el futuro incierto que se abría ante sus ojos.

Le beso apasionadamente cuando las últimas personas indiscretas se fueron, mientras la luna se convertía en su único testigo, el sombro de la chica era mayúsculo, ante los nerviosismos de su hermanito — Lynn ¿quiere ser mi novia? — y con esa pregunta sus vidas cambiarían para siempre en la familia Loud.


	10. Guest Lincoln-Ronnie Anne, con Bobby-Lor

Sus miradas se cruzaron nerviosas en la recepción del motel, en verdad nunca pensaron encontrarse de esa manera, ninguno de los dos hablo, en realidad era más incómodo de lo que podrían imaginar.

Bobby tomo su bolsa del seven, mientras Lincoln agarraba las gaseosas que había bajado a comprar a la recepción.

Caminaron el silencio al elevador, mientras intentaban ignorar al otro.

¿Qué decirle al chico que se está follando a tu hermana en un motel de paso? En verdad ese escenario nunca se lo plantearon, cuando el menor empezó a salir con la hermanita del novio de su hermana mayor.

Ambos entraron en su habitación, dispuestos a olvidar entre los brazos de la mujer que amaban, el simple hecho de saber que una puerta más haya alguien estaba fornicando con su adorada hermana.


	11. Mid-Louder Linconl x Lisa

Los gritos de desesperación en verdad no la dejaban pensar, en esos momentos sus hermanas eran una panda de inútiles más de carne.

Su cerebro analizaba toda la situación desde diferentes ángulos, intentando averiguar por qué diablos Lincoln no respiraba en lo absoluto, sus cálculos fueron precisos esa solución era básica en sí misma, no existía ninguna razón para que explotara como lo había hecho en primer lugar, golpeando al chico en el pecho con un pedazo de pared en el proceso.

Tenía un minuto pensando, frunció el ceño si su mente no le engañaba y nunca lo hacía, solo tenía tres minutos más antes de que el cerebro de su hermano sufriera algún daño.

— — Tu – grito secamente señalando a Lynn — deja de llorar y ayúdame — casi arrastrando a la deportista logro posicionarla sobre el cuerpo del chico, no es que su hermana mayor pusiera mucha resistencia ante el shock de ver a su hermano inconsciente con un rastro de sangre saliéndole de su garganta.

Agarro a Luna y la coloco de una manera que sostuviera firme el cuello del chico, mientras Lynn verificaba que no tuviera nada roto, Lori llamaba a una ambulancia, y Leni con la ayuda de luan sacaban a las gemelas y a Lily del pasillo.

No había tiempo, tenía menos de medio minuto, frunció el ceño nuevamente, agarro uno de sus bisturís y corto la playera del chico revelando un herida superficial, se arriesgó presiono un poco el pecho del muchacho, si recordaba sus enseñanzas de paramédico necesitaba hacer que sus pulmones reaccionaran.

Casi tuvo que parar una pelea entre Lynn y Lana ante quien le daría respiración de boca a boca, siendo Lori la que tuvo que intervenir al final.

Dos semanas después.

Entro a la habitación del hospital cargando una pequeña bolsa de regalo, la cual contenía un videojuego nuevo, como presente de disculpa para su hermano mayor.

Dejándolo junto a los demás, en la habitación de su hermano mayor, dentro de terapia intensiva con un coma auto inducido.

— Lo siento Lincoln —

Fue lo único que pudo decir ante el cuerpo postrado de su hermano, sintiendo sus lágrimas escurrir violentamente por sus mejillas

— En verdad Lo siento —


	12. Luis Carlos Lucy x firkle de south park

Una leve sonrisa ilumino por escasos segundos los labios de Lucy, no es que estuviera enamorándose de Firkle , era solo un amigo, un chico en contacto con su oscuridad, alguien que le atraía las artes oscuras, la literatura vampírica y la lírica esotérica.

Se dejó caer en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, agradeciendo internamente que Lynn hubiera salido con Lincoln al cine, dejo bajar sus pensamientos, intentando no pensar en la foto que el chico le pasara hace unas horas.

El pequeño pueblito montañés de colorado se veía demasiado aburrido para un alma tan oscura como la de Firkle, a un que su amigo, le contaba las más bizarras historias que hubiera escuchado.

Un mes después.

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir pensando en las locuras de esos cheerleaders nazis, como su amigo les decía en sus arranques de molestia, observo el reloj en la pared el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana, y un nuevo problema a su insomnio se sumaba, el pequeño hecho de que Lynn y Lincoln se escabullían por la ventana de su habitación, agradeciendo entre dientes que Lucy dormía profundamente o al menos eso parecía, despidiéndose con pequeños susurros.

Tres noches después.

La sensación de vacío que sentía al no tener noticias de Firkle le carcomía el alma, necesitaba hablar con alguien, sobre ese extraño sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, a un que quizás conocía a la persona indicada para eso.

El susto de muerte que le dio a Lynn ocasiono que tirara una bolsa que contenía un lubricante y dos condones.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Lucy simplemente negó con su cabeza, no tenía tiempo o interés lo que sus hermanos se traían entre manos.

— — ¿Lynn? — pregunto ocasionando un ligero gritito de terror de su hermana mayor.

La deportista se voltio a mirar a su hermana intentando ocultar sus pequeños pecadillos — ¿Qué sucede Lucy? —

La chica se sonrojo debajo de sus sabanas — ¿Qué se siente enamorarse? — ni ella misma se reconoció, ante esa pregunta que había abandonado sus castos labios.

Lynn dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones más calmada — extraño — se sinceramente — es como si de un día para otro tú ya no fueras tu — respondió escondiendo sus cosas y cambiándose la ropa para ponerse su pijama.

La gótica frunció el ceño ante esa idea, ahora le tenía miedo al amor, en realidad su temor era que el amor la transformara en algo en lo que ella no quisiera cambiar.

Algunos días después, en medio de la noche, teléfono vibro levemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, voltio disimuladamente a ver a su hermana, la cual se encontraba acomodando su cama, lo más silenciosamente posible, sonriendo como una tonta, ante su última salida con Lincoln.

Sus labios sonrieron a más no poder no podía evitar sentir que le dolían los mismos, y que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que ella imaginaba posible, pero bastaban esas dos simples palabras para llenar su estómago de mariposas.

Me gustas

Se podía leer en la conversación que mantenía con el chico de south park colorado, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **Este capítulo crossover está dedicado a una persona bastante estimada de mi parte Luis Carlos espero que te agrade mi intento de crossover.**

 **Por cierto gente les quiero agradecer el recibimiento de la obra, gracias por sus comentarios y sus pedidos de parejas, hacen mi mente estar en constante actividad nos leemos y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Guest Lincoln x lucy

Los movimientos algo torpe ante lo indescriptible que estaban a punto de realizar, a la media noche sobre el altar de una iglesia baptista, tomando la inocencia de una virgen, sobre una tela negra alumbrado por ocho velas rojas, y el cráneo de un carnero.

Sus miradas se encontraron, mientras una dulce mano acaricio el pecho desnudo del nervioso chico, logrando un pequeño respingo de nerviosismo.

Lucy sonrió al sentir la hombría de su hermano rosando su intimidad — Pronto seremos uno — susurro con ojos de lujuria y deseo — y daremos vida al hijo del pecado y la oscuridad — araño rudamente la espalda del chico, ocasionando que entrara en su interior de un golpe, ocasionando un grito de dolor para ambos.

Mordidas, arañazos, gritos y espasmos, acompañaron a ese extraño momento de intimidad, llegando ambos en pocos segundo a un clímax inigualable.

— Le pondremos por nombre Alastor — susurro la gótica sintiendo la semilla de su hermano inundando sus entrañas, mientras Linc solamente se limitaba a sonreír, ante esa extraña sugerencia, mientras afuera empezaba a llover, en la oscuridad de esa iglesia en medio de un cementerio, solo iluminados por la luz de las velas, siguiendo un viejo rito demoniaco, se demostraron el más repulsivo y realista amor que alguna persona alguna vez hubiera imaginado.


	14. HumbertoChop LuanxMaggie

Ambas estaban bastante nerviosas, no era una cita en realidad, era más bien una no-cita, a un que ambas vestían sus mejores ropas y el restaurante era bastante elegante del que estaban acostumbradas a frecuentar.

Volvieron a beber de sus vasos, sintiendo la presión para re iniciar la conversación, que había caído lamentablemente en un punto muerto.

La castaña intento un acercamiento algo torpe, usando su ventriloquia, mientras bebia su agua, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de la azabache, la cual estaba cuestionando seriamente su decisión de salir con la chica Loud.

No era que se estuviera aburriendo, en realidad Luan era bastante agradable, siempre y cuando no intentara sacarle una sonrisa forzada.

La comida paso en silencio, seguida de una película algo mediocre, para cerrar con una caminata a su casa bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Maggie sonrió al ver su pórtico, no había sido la noche desastrosa que se imaginara en un principio, pero algo en verdad le estaba molestando, miro algo irritada a la castaña, que se notaba bastante intranquila.

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones preparándose para lo peor — está bien — gruño algo irritada — cuéntame un chiste — se sintió algo más tranquila al ver la cara iluminada de la bromista de la familia Loud.

Era obvio que estaba conteniéndose desde hace horas, dado que llevaba casi veinte minutos de monologo, y parecía no tener fin.

— Iba caperucita roja caminando por el bosque — continuo Luan contando el siguiente chiste — hasta que cayó la noche y la aplast….. — o al menos intento terminarlo antes de sentir unos labios, que silenciaban su rutina.

Maggie cerró la puerta de su casa, antes de si quiera procesar todo el significado de ese beso robado, dejando a una castaña completamente desorientada, a duras penas respirando y con las piernas a segundos de ceder ante su peso.


	15. Metal-DragonGX Lily

Lily se sonrojo ante la cercanía de su hermano mayor, en realidad la diferencia de edades era casi abismal, el con veinte dos años, ella apenas de cumplir los doce, el en la flor de la vida, ella apenas floreciendo.

El baile era una de las cosas que se le daban bastante bien, con diez hermanas, era obvio que bailar fue una de las cosas que aprendió desde pequeño.

Su sonrojo se volvió más marcado al recordad los comentarios subidos de tono de sus compañeras de grado, no entendía bien algunos en general, pero el que llamaran semental a su hermano en cierta manera le molestaba e intrigaba a partes iguales.

El delicado cuerpo de la pequeña era como arcilla en las manos de un bailarín tan experimentado como Linc, enseñándole con suavidad los secretos del bailar adecuadamente.

O podre de su corazón, que latía tan descontrolando, acentuando ese pequeño secreto que tantos años guardara en su interior, un secreto que todas las hijas menores de la familia Loud compartían, siendo casi una maldición, una dulce y bella maldición.

Se pegó más al cuerpo de su hermano, sonriendo empezando a jugar sus cartas, quizás era ridículo intentarlo, pero donde todas las demás fallaron, ella triunfaría en realidad, que tan difícil era enamorar a Lincoln Loud.


	16. pirata Lincoln

Los golpes no dolían tanto, era incluso preferible ser golpeado, que el sepulcral silencio al cual lo habían desterrado sus hermanas.

Arrastro su cuerpo fuera del callejos, sintiendo su alma caer al piso, cuando se reacomodo el solo la rodilla, esos pandilleros no tuvieron piedad con su pobre y maltratado cuerpo.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue un calvario, a un que no comparado con lo que esperaba en la misma, al menos pronto caería la noche, suspiro pesadamente, con sus padres trabajando y sus hermanas aplicándole la ley del hielo, era mejor pasar la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación, leyendo comic o chateando en su computadora, evitando la cruda realidad.

Logro entrar sin ser visto, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta su cama, dejándose caer en la misma, apretando los dientes ante el dolor de su rodilla.

Pensó apesadumbrado, en su vida, ya hace un mes desde que su realidad se enrareciera, por un terrible mal entendido durante la clase de gimnasia, que le ganara una muy mala reputación, creando un problema que incluso amerito una visita a la oficina del director.

Era humillante, que incluso tu familia te considerara un depredador sexual, recordaba cada segundo durante el incidente, su caída, la chica gritando incontrolable, el tacto de esos senos en desarrollo apenas conociendo su primer brasier de entrenamiento, la cachetada, la humillación el castigo, los golpes, los reclamos el silencio.

Sus lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, recordado todo las miradas de desagrado de Lori, el silencio de Leni, el desagrado de Luna, la sequedad de Luan, los golpes de Lynn, y el silencio de las demás, sus hermanas estaban completamente a la defensiva, ante su persona incluso llegándole a prohibir categóricamente comer con las menores o estar a solas con ellas.

No era un monstruo, él no era un monstruo se repitió a sí mismo, mientras afuera comenzaba a llover.

Respiro suavemente, saboreando esa calma tan diferente pero agradable en realidad, silenciosamente cerro la puerta y escapo, bajo el amparo de la noche y esa lluvia torrencial.

Lejos del rechazo, lejos de la soledad, solamente una alma errante en búsqueda de la felicidad.


	17. Fabijosh Ronnie Anne x Linka

Esta definitivamente era su idea más estúpida de todas sus ideas, increíblemente Ronnie Anne acepto.

Y esa era la historia al menos la que lograba recordar, del por qué estaba acostada en la cama de su mejor amiga, mirando esos delicados labios con un poco de bálsamo labial acercarse peligrosamente a su espacio personal.

Cerro los ojos, sintiéndose una tonta, una tonta por preguntar cómo se sentía besar, una tonta por preguntarle si le enseñaría a besar, una tonta por sentir su corazón derretirse ante la linda sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

Sus respiraciones entre mescladas, sus manos entrelazadas, sus labios en una pequeña lucha de dominio.

Ambas se alejaron lentamente, ella salió disparada tocando sus labios sin saber qué hacer, mientras su mejor amiga, solamente dejaba salir un suspiro de fastidio.

Su primer beso, su primer beso, había sido con su mejor amiga, con la chica que conocía prácticamente toda su vida, con su confidente, con su mundo en realidad.

Se tocó los labios sintiéndose tan tonta, pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz, sintió sus labios, con leves rastros de bálsamo labial.

Ese fue su primer beso y simplemente le gusto.

 **Definitivamente el one shot que más me ha costado escribir, agradezco a** **Fabijosh** **por el reto que me propuso el 25 de mayo, y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia.**


	18. jackson draggnel Lincoln x margo

Margo depósito su malteada sobre la barra, sonriendo irónicamente, ahora entendía por qué Lynn lo consideraba el chico perfecto.

— — En verdad eres un tonto — exclamo la chica sonriendo.

Ocasionando un ligero sonrojo por parte del chico, en definitiva si Lynn no lo celara tanto, intentaría llegar algo mal con el hermanito de su mejor amiga, no era mal partido analizando mejor la situación.

Salvo el ligero detalle, que el chico estaba rodeado de diez hermanas que lo defenderían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Se levantó de su asiento sonriendo —Cómprale un nuevo balón de futbol como disculpa — fue la respuesta, ante la incertidumbre de Lincoln de como disculparse con su hermana mayor.

 **Gracias a jackson draggnel por este reto, a un que necesito más información para desarrollar mejor la pareja.**


	19. jorge0042 Liam x Lana

Lana sintió un ligero sentimiento de repulsión en su estómago, alegándose del chico.

— — Lo siento — fue su respuesta, saliendo del auditorio, donde estaba desarrollándose el baile.

Liam dejo salir un suspiro, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota, al ver a la chica correr hacia donde estaba el auto de su hermano.

Frunció el ceño, ante su maldita necesidad de salir con una de las chicas Loud.

Se sintió más idiota, al sentir la mirada de condescendencia de Zach, ante la amarga verdad.

Una verdad que le había explicado su mejor amigo, una verdad que todos los chicos de la escuela conocían, algo que evitaba que las chicas loud llegaran amar a otra persona.

Una verdad llamada Lincoln Loud.

 **Gracias a jorge0042** **por este reto, a un que necesito más información para desarrollar mejor la pareja, conocer un poco más de la personalidad de Liam.**


	20. Sir Crocodile222

Los doctores nunca hablaban claro, explicando datos inútiles a su parecer, esperanzas vacías, sonrisas condescendientes, vendiendo puro humo.

Sus estudios anatómicos y neurológicos iban avanzando a sobre marcha, volviéndose adicta al café exprés, arriesgando su salud, a un que en verdad a ella que le importaba su salud, cuando su hermano estaba en un hospital lleno de tubos y sondas.

Los recuerdos de las cultas, los reclamos, las amenazas, los castigos, importaban poco, comparado con la mirada fría y sin sentimientos que le dedico su madre.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, encerrándose en el sótano, volviéndose una sombra incluso para su familia, comiendo a destiempo, volviéndose casi invisible, en casi un aislamiento total.

Treinta días después.

Según los estudios un cuerpo humano en coma inducido empezaba a deteriorarse irreversiblemente a partir de los noventa días.

Se escabullo en el hospital sigilosamente, escapando a la vigilancia, entrando al pabellón de cuidados intensivos, cronometrando sus movimientos, agarrando su libreta con anotaciones, intentaba que su mochila no hiciera ruido.

Tenía una idea clara del interior humano, sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho, era su error, ella le arranco a Lincoln a su familia, y ella se los devolvería.

Segundo después dentro de la habitación trecientos veinte ocho, su corazón se detuvo al sentir la cálida mirada de su hermano sobre ella, acompañada de esa cálida sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación, mientras sus miedos y temores se pulverizaban ante sus ojos.

— — Lisa — murmuro Lincoln, mientras escapaba lentamente de las garras de la muerte — te extrañe — susurro casi al borde del cansancio, mientras su hermana menor se abrazaba a su castigado cuerpo.

Finalmente había regresado a casa.

 **Si eres lector regular de estos pequeños One Shot sabrás que este capítulo es continuación del capítulo once, gracias por leer, no te olvides dejar tu comentario pidiendo tu pareja favorita.**


	21. ShadowDemon156 RitaxLinconl

Acorralo a su pequeño, dentro del cuarto de lavado, sonriendo descaradamente ante su mirada de sumisión.

— — Muéstramelo — murmuro mientras lamia la mano del albino, ocasionando el sonroja miento por parte del chico.

Adoraba tener el control del chico, mientras el muchacho lentamente le mostraba su collar con cascabel, nunca le había comentado como lo escondida de sus hermanas y su padre, era casi algo milagroso, pero le daba material, para llevarlo a nuevos límites de humillación.

Linc se sonrojo ante esa orden, para inmediatamente comenzar a lamer, no era algo nuevo para ambos, pero era extraño hacerlo en un horario que cualquiera de los habitantes de la casa podría entrar en la lavandería, sin hablar que era plena luz del día.

Un ligero empujón lo alejo del delicado néctar, que empezaba a disfrutar — no seas travieso — susurro mientras sonreía, al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su pequeño — eres un perro Linc — replico mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su cara — nunca lo olvides — exclamo robándole un beso.

Ocasionando que su pequeño tuviera un pequeño accidente en la lavandería, sonrió para sí, ahora tendría que castigarlo un poco más fuerte.


	22. Julex93 rita x linconl

Regreso de su revisión médica, recibiendo la cálida bienvenida de sus hijas, las cuales se afanaban con la limpieza primaveral.

— — ¿Cómo te fue mama? — pregunto Lori mientras dejaba la ropa limpia en la base de las escaleras.

— — Todo bien hija — respondió con una sonrisa — ¿tu padre? — cuestiono al no verlo ayudando.

— — Salió unos minutos a la tienda, por más bolsa de basura — Lori volvió a cargar la ropa para llevarla a la planta alta — Lisa y Lana tienen mucha basura que sacar de sus armarios.

Subió tranquilamente por las escaleras, viendo a sus pequeñas encargarse en recoger y dejar todo impecable.

Algunas horas más tarde.

La cena fue tranquila, era una de las pequeñas cosas que disfrutaba en su estado, mientras su marido servía el postre.

Apago la luz en el cuarto de las gemelas, después de arropar a Lisa y cerciorarse que Lily estuviera bien, Luna le dedico las buenas noches, mientras pasaba a su lado, mientras Lynn le ganaba el baño a Luan la cual se notaba molesta.

Toco levemente la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo, obteniendo un adelante por parte del inquilino de la misma.

El pequeño acaricio el vientre algo abultado de su madre, sintiendo los nervios exasperarse.

— — Todo está bien ¿verdad? — cuestiono nerviosamente, obteniendo un beso en los labios por parte de su madre.

— — Descuida nuestro hijo está bien — susurro mientras empezaba a sacarle la playera, para sentirse de nuevo viva, entre los brazos de su pequeño semental.


	23. Lobo Hibiky linconl x lana

Bajaron del auto en silencio, mientras intentaban no hacer ruido, al cerrar las puertas de la vagoneta.

Las sombras eran sus mejores aliadas, mientras se acercaban a la valla perimetral, la chica sintió la adrenalina, mientras su hermano mayor cortaba la valla, con su corta alambre, abriendo un hoyo en el perímetro.

La alarma sonó, mientras ellos corrían hacia su improvisada salida, cargando a los conejos que usaban en esos crueles experimentos cosméticos.

Evadieron a los guardias por los pelos, subiendo a la vagoneta y huyendo a toda velocidad, hacia la frontera estatal, sintiendo minutos después las luces de un helicóptero de la policía sobre ellos, el chico acelero esquivando el poco tránsito a esas horas de la noche.

— — Cuidado — Grito la chica abrazando a los conejos entre sus brazos, antes de que su hermano diera un giro cerrado en esa curva, perdiéndose entre el bullicio del bulevar.

Estaciono el vehículo entre los automóviles estacionados fuera del club nocturno, sintiendo al helicóptero pasando sobre ellos perdiéndolos de vista al continuar su camino.

Bajaron de la vagoneta para quitar las calcomanías sobre puestas que identificaban al vehículo como propiedad de una florería, mientras Lana arrancaba la placa falsa sobre puesta.

Algunas horas después.

Entraron a escondidas en su casa, después de entregar a los indefensos conejos en un albergue fiable, y deshacerse de la ropa y las herramientas en una bodega segura de la organización.

Se despidieron al final de la escalera con un pequeño beso, cada uno regresando a su vida normal por una semana más.


	24. Pirata LanaXlincolnXlola

Ambas eran tan diferentes, una más conservadora la otra más extravagante, besarlas era como besar a dos realidades diferentes.

Lola era dominante, incluso en ocasiones demasiado tradicionalista y recatada.

Lana en cambio era extrovertida dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas y extrañas.

Era raro pero en esa casa lo raro era lo normal, a un que estar en esa situación, no era normal ni socialmente correcto.

Observarlas besarse entre ellas, era algo que a un le despertaba el morbo, el sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo esas pequeñas peleas por quien era la que obtenía el primer beso, y después todo era un mar de caricias y sentimientos a flor de piel.

Se levantó silenciosamente, saliendo de la habitación, mientras ambas chicas dormían a un abrazadas una contra otra, en verdad las amaba con toda su alma, a un que su corazón pertenecía a otra chica, una chica que en esos momentos le sonreía desde la puerta de su habitación con su playera del equipo de futbol mientras le hacia una seña obscena.

 **Si sintieron este capítulo algo cortado, es que esa serie de one shot intento no hacerlo demasiado sexual, por eso me gustaría saber su opinión si debería hacer ahora otra colección pero en el rating M para así subir de tono en los capítulos y entregarles material un poco más adulto, me gustaría saber sus sugerencias en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer nos vemos pronto y hasta la próxima**.


	25. Transgresor3003 TabbyxLuna

Tabby sentía que su podría cordura sucumbía ante esos labios profesionales sobre su intimidad, gritando el nombre de su amiga, que parecía poseída ante los hechos que se habían desarrollado hasta ese momento.

Luna intentaba concentrarse en su amiga, pero no podía sentir cierta culpa, al saber la cruda realidad, detrás de los hechos acontecidos hasta el momento.

Todo por ver a Sam, acaramelada en los brazos de otra, cerró los ojos y continúo deleitándose ante los gemidos y ruegos de Tabby.

— — Eres tan linda — beso los labios antes vírgenes de su amiga, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias — demasiado linda Tabby — mordisqueo levemente su cuello — y eres toda mía — mordisqueo suavemente su pecho — toda mía — sonrió al sentir la ligera convulsión de su amiga, indicándole que había llegado al climax.

Lamio su mano y sonrió — toda mia —.

 **También aprovecho este capítulo para informarles que se abrió ahora la sección en rating M de esa colección de one stoh, llamada el baúl de los secretos, la temática será la misma, sin más que informarles les agradezco el apoyo y les recuerdo que si desean una pareja dejarla en los comentarios.**


	26. The Loudnatic Champion Lolax lincoln

La tiara rodo lejos del asiento delantero, mientras el chico impulsivamente besaba el cuello de su hermanita, la cual empezaba a dejarse llevar por la pasión y el deseo que consumía lo más profundo de su alma.

En verdad los chicos eran tan parecidos, a un que en cierta manera era adorable, como logro con tan poco encelar a linc, solo una sonrisa dulce por aquí, alguna palabra suelta con Matthew por haya, a un que nunca ni es sus sueños más obscenos se imaginaron la escena ante sus ojos.

Flash back.

El golpe que dejo fuera de la realidad a Matthew no era nada comparada con las ansias con las que su hermano la subía a su automóvil, mientras el chico intentaba quitarle el sostén casi arrancándolo por la frustración.

Fin del flash back.

Sintió de nueva cuenta las manos juguetonas, entrando agresivamente en su interior, arrancándole lentamente algunas partes de su cordura.

— Te deseo tanto — gruño su hermano poniéndose sobre ella, con su miembro en todo su esplendor, ocasionando el completo nerviosismo de la chica, que no pudo evitar empujar al chico lejos de ella — a casa — grito — quiero irme a casa — lo miro asustada — ahora — exigió mientras abría la puerta trasera del lado derecho.

El camino de vuelta fue el más silencioso, que alguna vez ambos experimentaron, sintiéndose en medio de un mar de desesperación, sintiéndose con cada kilómetro recorrido más cerca de las puertas del infierno.

 **También aprovecho este capítulo para informarles que se abrió ahora la sección en rating M de esa colección de one stoh, llamada el baúl de los secretos, la temática será la misma, sin más que informarles les agradezco el apoyo y les recuerdo que si desean una pareja dejarla en los comentarios.**


	27. jackson draggnel carlota x lincoln

Esa noche no podía ser más aburrida y monótona.

Observo irritada a Diego, mientras se quedaba sentada en ese sillón, en medio de la aburrida fiesta que su supuesto mejor amigo la había arrastrado sin remedio, era aburrido incluso verlo intentar ligar con la coreana de ropa estrafalaria, se levantó evitando tocar alguna de las parejitas que se formaban en la pista.

EL balcón estaba vacío, lo cual la tranquilizo, se quedó algunos minutos observando la tarde otoñal, dando paso a una noche de luna nueva, sonrió al sentir la agradable sobre su cuerpo.

La puerta del balcón se abrió, molestándola un poco, genial otro imbécil, que solo buscaba terminar en medio de sus piernas.

— — ¿Te molesta si fumo? — pregunto el recién llegado, obteniendo un ligero movimiento en señal de afirmación, de parte de la chica que pretendía en esos momentos entrar en el departamento, o al menos eso intento ante de detenerse por completo.

La barba de candado recién recortada, los lentes de armazón delgado, y el piercing en la oreja, casi ocultaban un rostro que llego a conocer bastante bien, dado que era habitual en casa de su tía.

El chico ajeno al escrutinio encendió su cigarrillo, dejando salir levemente un poco de humo, sonriendo al ver las primeras estrellas de la noche.

— — ¿Lincoln? —Cuestiono la chica con una leve sonrisa — eres tu — afirmo, mientras se acercaba al ex novia de su prima.

La compañía era lo más agradable que pudo pasarle en esos momentos, el chico loud casi estaba irreconocible salvo por esa sonrisa que parecía siempre adornar sus labios, y esa seguridad que daba el hecho de saber que siempre que daba un paso había un plan de respaldo.

Sonrió al ver la timidez del chico, no importaba el tiempo, el siempre seria el pequeño amiguito que Ronnie Anne llevaba a casa, se lamio sutilmente los labios, mirando mejor el cuerpo desarrollado del chico de diecisiete años, mientras en el interior la música de la fiesta invitaba a desinhibirse de los problemas.

— — ¿Te apetece un ir a tomar un café? — Pregunto — a un que si gustas podemos ir a mi casa — susurro coquetamente — puedo calentarte algo más fuerte que un café — se inclinó mostrándole sutilmente sus atributos ocasionando un leve sonroja miento por parte del chico — después de todo — se acercó levemente a la oreja del chico envolviéndolo en su perfume — no muerdo — soplo levemente — muy duro — mordisqueo la oreja derecha del chico, arrancándole un gemido de placer, del chico que a un hacia suspirar a su primita.

La noche se estaba poniendo interesante.

 **También aprovecho este capítulo para informarles que se abrió ahora la sección en rating M de esa colección de one stoh, llamada el baúl de los secretos, la temática será la misma, sin más que informarles les agradezco el apoyo y les recuerdo que si desean una pareja dejarla en los comentarios.**


	28. Hyperion52 maggie x lincoln

Ambos chicos se miraron nerviosamente, mientras las luces de emergencia del elevador se prendían indicando que el pequeño parón, era un poco más serio de lo que imaginaron segundos antes.

El saberse encerrada en una caja de metal, que colgaba a cinco pisos del suelo, no era un pensamiento que te dejara tranquilo, teniendo a un más claro el confinamiento ante la nula falta de señal de cualquier tipo.

La chica intento mantenerse concentrada en evitar sentir el vértigo que se formaba en su interior, analizando en silencio las posibles causas del fallo mecánico en el elevador.

Posiblemente un corto circuito de fácil arreglo, a un que el rechinido no le daba mucha seguridad.

— — ¿Tienes una lima de uñas de metal? — pregunto el chico, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que entraron al elevador.

La voz entre cortada de seguridad, la tranquilizo gratamente, era sorprendente lo que ese enano podía hacer, recordó como sin mucho esfuerzo abrió la caja de seguridad del botón de emergencia, accionándolo y dando la alarma, en verdad nunca lo noto nervioso durante los hechos, sintiendo por alguna extraña razón que conocía el chico, a un que no lograba recordar.

Mirándolo bien era obvio que estaba en una etapa entre la niñez y la madures, se notaba que sería alto, pero algo enclenque, pero lo que más le intrigo fue su mirada tan segura de sí misma, se sonrojo al notar que a un observaba al chico, cuando el elevador continuo su camino.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente al final del trayecto, dejándolos salir de ese atad colgante — Hey Lincoln — grito una voz festivamente, sacando a la chica de su centro de seguridad, esa voz, conocía esa voz chillona y algo bufonesca, miro hacia su derecha encontrándose a Luan Loud sonriendo mientras abrazaba al chico — llegasteis tarde hermanito — regaño con una sonrisa — vamos la entrevista está por comenzar — ni tiempo le dio al chico responder mientras lo arrastraba hacia uno de los pasillos del edificio.

Dejando a Maggie mirando intrigada al que ahora recordaba era el hermanito menor de esa odiosa de Luan, sonrió algo divertida, era lindo en realidad, bastante lindo, se sonrojo, ante una leve fantasía que se formaba en su interior, quizás no le molestaría conocer un poco más de cerca a algunos de los miembros de la familia loud.

 **También aprovecho este capítulo para informarles que se abrió ahora la sección en rating M de esa colección de one stoh, llamada el baúl de los secretos, la temática será la misma, sin más que informarles les agradezco el apoyo y les recuerdo que si desean una pareja dejarla en los comentarios.**


	29. LisaxLincoln

Lisa dejo la gelatina sobre la mesita, odiaba tener que estar en supervisión cerca de su hermano mayor, pero todas temían que volviera a dañar a Lincoln con sus locos experimentos.

— — Aquí tienes — respondió ante la mirada algo cansada del chico, que dejo su libro sobre su cama, el cual sonrió ante la presencia de su hermana menor, a un que Luan estaba visiblemente en la puerta cuidándola de no dejarla sola con el chico.

Era frustrante, en verdad odiaba saber que su familia, la consideraba peligrosa, por dios, Luna era una destrozadora de mobiliario, Lynn tenía ya antecedentes penales menos por golpear a un policía, y Luan el primero de abril llegaba a tener tintes homicidas, y ella era la peligrosa de la familia.

— — Puedes dejarnos solos — replico Lincoln, mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor, sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos.

Luan se froto el brazo incómodamente, sus padres fueron estrictos en ese reglamento, a un que era exagerado incluso para su estilo alocado de vida.

— — Linc — intento explicarse la comediante, antes de que su hermanito la callara abruptamente.

— — Deseo hablar con Lisa a solas — un leve tosido arruino su voz demandante, pero no su mirada en sí misma, una mirada que solo una persona que estuvo entre la vida y la muerte pose.

Luan frunció el ceño — cinco minutos — replico cerrando la puerta — tienes cinco minutos — grito desde el otro lado de la misma.

En si la situación y el silencio eran incomodos, pero agradecía internamente que al menos Lincoln siguiera confiando en ella.

— — Hablare con mama y papa — gruño linc — todo fue un accidente — intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor a un era un poco más grande que sus ganas de levantarse en sí mismas — esto es una completa mierda — farfullo molesto, obteniendo una mirada apenada de la pequeña genio.

Lisa intento decir algo, pedirle disculpas, por millonésima vez, pero su voz siempre se perdía ante su hermano mayor, la culpa y el remordimiento solo le dejaban hablarle en mono silabas en ocasiones.

Unos brazos alrededor de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo la sacaron de sus pensamientos auto culpativos — no te lastimes a ti misma — susurro el chico abrazándola — me duele más verte triste que las heridas en mi cuerpo — linc limpio una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba las mejillas de su hermanita — lisa en verdad quiero volverte a ver sonreír —.

El llanto alerto a Luan, a un que habían pasado los cinco minutos, algo le decía que nunca seria perdonada por su hermano si arruinaba el momento, entro apresuradamente para ver a linc arrodillado mientras lisa lloraba entre sus brazos.

 **Continuación del capítulo 11.**


	30. Guardian-del-aura Luanconl

El beso fue corto, no necesitaban palabras, desde hacía tiempo, podían leerse mutuamente en silencio.

Ella sonrió al verlo bajar la mirada avergonzado, era adorable en cierta manera, siendo que no era la última vez que se besaban.

— — Ten un buen día Luan — murmuro el chico mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzar su autobús, dejando a la comediante con una sonrisa, en verdad amaba a su pequeño hermanito, y debía admitir algo a un que fuera en secreto, Lincoln empezaba a besar muy bien.

 **Aprovecho este pequeño capitulo para recordarles que tenemos otro proyecto en ranting M llamado El baúl de los secretos, gracias por leer.**


	31. Phantom1812 LuanxLuna

Era tonto sentirse en esos momentos nerviosa, después de todo llevaban años compartiendo habitación, pero porque era tan difícil quitarse la blusa frente a Luna, aunado a que ambas eran chicas, y el hecho de que la roquera no le estuviera prestando ni un quínteseme de atención.

Salió con su pijama hacia el baño, agradeciendo que solo Lisa estuviera haciendo fila, era frustrante que se tuviera que cambiar fuera de su habitación, pero el sentir la mirada de Luna sobre su cuerpo la hacía sentir de tantas maneras, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba que cuando su hermano le toco no pudo evitar dar un gritito de pavor.

— — Luan — repuso Lincoln algo preocupado — es tu turno — la comediante miro ambos lados y se percató que Lisa la observaba en silencio desde la puerta del baño ahora libre.

Se excusó rápidamente y entro, cambiándose su ropa y aprovechando para lavarse los dientes, mirándose en el espejo sus frenos, preguntándose si Luna no se burlaría de ellos en secretos, giro la cabeza rápidamente, echándose agua en su rostro, intentando centrarse.

Salió del baño, justo en el momento que Lynn lograba hacer que Lincoln la invitara al cine, ocasionando un grito de victoria por parte de su hermana y una sonrisa algo nerviosa por parte del chico, sonrió levemente, quizás ella podría invitar al cine a Luna, ahora que lo pensaba no pasaban ya tanto tiempo juntas, tal vez una salida entre hermanas sería lo más adecuado para quitarse esos pensamientos raros de la cabeza.

Ocho meses después.

Espero a Luna detrás de la escuela, su hermana no era de las personas más puntuales del mundo, así que aprovechaba que tenía algo de tiempo muerto, para verificar algunos apuntes para el siguiente parcial, estaba revisando su quinta línea de polinomios, cuando un ligero tosido la saco de entre sus libros.

Luna se miraba nerviosa, lo cual la hizo sonreír un poco, en verdad ahora sabía que sentía por ella, pero era algo que recién florecía, y estaba dispuesta a ir despacio, hasta revelar su más oscuro deseo.

— — Luan — repuso la roquera — ¿Qué piensas de mí? — la pregunta la tomo fuera de lugar, pero sonrió al saber la respuesta de inmediato.

— — Que eres increíble — respondió la comediante, ocasionando una sonrisa gigantesca por parte de su hermana.

Luna la abrazo emotivamente — necesito presentarte alguien — repuso con una sonrisa — pero prométeme que pase lo que pase — la miro fijamente a sus ojos, a un que el corazón de Luan empezaba a latir a bombear desesperadamente — que siempre me vas a querer — la petición le era extraña, ella siempre amaría a sus hermanos, en especial a su diosa roquera, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a un más, logrando solo asentir dado que su boca no podía emitir sonido ante los nervios que la invadían.

Su corazón se hizo polvo ante la quinta estocada en menos de dos segundos, La chica era linda, muy linda de lo que querían admitir, y se notaba más nerviosa que Luna, la cual la miraba con cara de borrego de sacrificio, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, pero se limitó a sonreír, ella era una actriz, fingir alegría era su trabajo, tomo ambas manos, y sonrió, una era tan cálida, la otra era tan helada, una prometía un amor truncado, la otra como guadaña de la muerte desterrando esos sueños de juventud al baúl de los sueños rotos.

Sam la novia de su hermana, desde hace dos semanas, tres días, seis horas, y doce minutos, según ambas roqueras, el golpe fue demoledor, pero ya no sentía dolor en esos momentos.

— — Tu eres la primera que conoce a Sam — replico su hermana nerviosa — siempre has sido muy unida a mí — la miro a los ojos, pero en ellos Luan ya no veía amor, no veía su amor, veía un pozo de desolación, un páramo de muerte y auto destrucción — porque siempre serás mi hermana favorita Luan — Luna la abrazo, entre leves sollozos de felicidad al quitarse esas cadenas, sin imaginar que era solo un intercambio de las mismas.

Después de todo, al ser ella feliz, alguien el mundo tenía que ser infeliz, para que todo estuviera en equilibrio equivalente, lamentablemente ese alguien era su hermanita menor, la cual sentía morir, al ver a su único amor, besar a la chica que ahora llevaba el dulce título de novia de Luna Loud.

 **Aprovecho este pequeño capitulo para recordarles que tenemos otro proyecto en ranting M llamado El baúl de los secretos, también me gustaría informarles que iniciare otro proyecto en esta sección, llamada las olvidadas, se preguntaran de que trata ese proyecto, al notar que hay más parejas fuera del loudcest, y que baúl y caja están bajo ese dominio, iniciare otra galería de peticiones pero para parejas menos conocidas.**

 **En breve tendrán mas detalles, de nueva cuenta agradezco su tiempo y gracias por leer mis locuras.**


	32. Pirata Linc x Hekapoo

Su penúltimo beso fue agrio, en verdad había llegado a que querer a K-poo, más que a su vida misma, pero la guardiana se mostró inflexible ante sus suplicas y argumentos.

— — Si te quedas aquí — murmuro la chica sonriendo melancólicamente — morirás en cuestión de unos días — el chico quedo callado ante el ambiente enrarecido — fue lindo mientras estuvisteis aquí Linc — susurro la demonio acariciando su mejilla — pero mi destino es cuidar el secreto de las tijeras completamente sola — le dio un último beso de despedida lento y suave, mientras la demonio empezaba a cerrar el portal, dejando a un chico destrozado atrás.

 **Gracias a Pirata, por este reto, valla que me costó pensar en algo para esta pareja crossover.**


	33. Ntian Lincoln x Cristina

Cristina removió nerviosamente su malteada, ante el silencio reinante entre ellos dos, no es que fuera los grandes amigos, pero en los últimos meses, se habían conocido un poco más, por el club de lectura de la preparatoria, y para ella el considerar a Lincoln como un amigo era suficiente, después de todo el chico se miraba enamorado de la chica que era su novia desde secundaria.

— — Necesito un consejo — murmuro por fin el albino mirando nerviosamente su malteada — si supieras que alguien te está mintiendo ¿tú qué harías? — Pregunto bajando la mirada — en el hipotético caso obviamente — la risa forzada que acompaño la palabras del muchacho incomodo bastante a la chica.

— — Necesitaría saber un poco más del asunto — intento no parecer interesada o curiosa, a un que la duda la estaba empezando a intrigar.

Paso unos minutos antes de que el chico suspirara pesadamente, antes de sacar su celular y mostrar algunos mensajes en un grupo de whatsapp, algunos bastante explícitos a un que ambiguos, no era bastante material como para generar dudas de infidelidad, al menos no hasta llegar a las fotos, quizás la primera no fuera tan gráfica, pero puso su mano sobre el Smartphone incomoda, con las siguientes, no era una mojigata en el tema, pero en verdad no quería arruinar la imagen que tenia de la menor de los Santiago.

Sonrió nerviosa mientras negaba al regresar el Smartphone a su dueño — no puedo ayudarte en esto — repuso antes de levantarse del asiento — se ve mal — inquirió — pero no sabes sus razones — miro al chico que empezaba a destrozarse ante sus ojos — es algo entre tú y ella — dejo un billete de cinco en la mesa — las malteadas las invito yo — intento sonar relajada, pero no era ni de asomo su sentimiento en esos momentos — de verdad lo siento Linc — beso la mejilla del chico, antes de despedirse, con un simple adiós.

Quince meses después.

Su vida era un torbellino, infinito, las tareas, el trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería, y ese idiota de su ex no ayudaban mucho, pero ella le había parecía tierno Pahng cuando lo conoció, ya tendría que responderle cuando alguna tonta le dijera que su chico ideal era surcoreano.

Miro su reloj, antes de limpiar la cafetera, el dueño del local era un genio, a un que bastante avaro, como si no tuviera trabajo suficiente con atender a los clientes y acomodar los libros, ahora tenía además que limpiar las mesas y servir café.

— — Lo siento — repuso sin levantar la vista de abajo del mostrador — ya no servimos café, vuelva mañana — una ligera risilla la saco de sus pensamientos sobre servilletas y vasos.

Linc se veía cambiado, algo en su rostro a un mostraban las secuelas de la decepción, pero ella no era nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones, se acomodó inconscientemente el cabello y sonrió tímidamente — ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — pregunto mientras intentaba mentalizarse que solo era un cliente más.

El chico sonrió mirando a la chica sonrojada del otro lado del mostrador — ¿quieres tomar un café? — y con esa pregunta abrió un sinfín de posibilidades.

 **Aprovecho este capítulo, para dejar constancia de algunas cosas, alguna gente había pedido cosas r34 en este proyecto, para dichas personas les comento que serán traspasadas en breve esas peticiones a el baúl de los secretos, el proyecto dedicado exclusivamente a rating M, en cuanto también me gustaría explicar que el proyecto las olvidadas, será dedicado a chicas o parejas que son poco seguidas en el fandom, pero siempre como protagonista masculino al pequeño dueño de Bun-Bun.**

 **Sin más gracias por leer cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


	34. Sam the Stormbringer TabbyXlinc

Luna no era una fisgona, en verdad no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás, bueno quizás un poco, pero no en este caso, después de todo, algo en su interior la ponía irritada, al ver a Tabby demasiado acaramelada con Linc, detrás del escenario.

Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre pensó que su hermanito y Paige iban a terminar saliendo, la chica le agradaba en verdad, a todas les agradaba esa chica de alguna manera, a un que las hermanas a un estaban divididas entre si Paige o Ronnie Anne la otra chica en cuestión era la indicada para su hermanito.

Se quedó incomoda, mientras los chicos intercambiaban frases melosas, y uno que otro beso a escondidas, por lo visto ninguno de los dos era nuevo en el tema, dado que la chica se sonrojo cuando Lincoln le había metido la mano debajo de su blusa por algunos segundos.

El escándalo que se armaría en casa, cuando se enteraran, intento no hacer ruido mientras se alejaba, después hablaría con ambos, en especial con su hermano, que se mostraba muy comodo metiendo mano bajo la ropa de su amiguita.


	35. Hyperion52 Tabby x linc

El chico entro nerviosamente en la habitación seguido por la enfermera, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte al encontrar a su esposa recostada, acunando a una pequeña en sus brazos.

— — Mira quien llego bebe — susurro la mujer a su pequeña Lila, la cual parecía prestarle suma atención a las palabras de su madre.

Lincoln se arrodillo al lado de su amada y sonrió — hola amor — dijo en voz baja — ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.

— — Feliz — respondió la chica con una sonrisa — ¿y tú? — cuestiono a su amado, tocando levemente la venda en su cabeza, la cual era producto del desmayo de su esposo durante el parto.

— — Sobreviviré — respondió besando a su esposa — Te amo Tabby — susurro el chico al momento de abrazar a su mujer y su hija.

— — Y yo a ti Lincoln y yo a ti — respondió la chica sonriendo mientras la bebe se acomodaba en sus brazos, disfrutando el silencio antes que la familia Loud inundara la habitación con su presencia.


	36. Lobo Hibiky Lincxlolaxlana

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron al recibir el ramo de rosas, el día de su cumpleaños número once.

— — ¿Por qué? — pregunto Lana, mirando a su hermano, nerviosamente.

— — Si Lincoln ¿por qué?— completo Lola más sonrojada que su hermana.

El chico de ahora dieciséis años las abrazo contra su cuerpo — quería ser el primer hombre en darles doce rosas — las abrazo a un más fuerte — porque nadie tocara a mis hermanitas — grito mientras las abrazaba — nadie – y si tenía que morir defendiendo a sus pequeños ángeles lo haría porque nadie en la vida tocaría a las gemelas Loud.

Excepto el.


	37. Mike0the0mic Dom CarolxLincoln

La chica acaricio al pequeño amordazado en la cama de su hermana mayor, adoraba esos momentos previos, donde el terror absoluto era palpable en alguien tan inexperto como el pequeño loud.

— — ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto coquetamente — En Luna — susurro lamiendo uno de sus pezones — o en Lynn — acaricio la entrepierna a un cubierta por el calzón aerodinámico del chico — tal vez sea Leni — mordisqueo lentamente la oreja del muchacho — o — miro al pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos antes de besarlo lentamente, sonrió internamente al sentir su mano humedecida, el pequeño bribón se estaba corriendo sin siquiera tocarlo — Lori quizás — sintió como el miembro del chico se expandía un poco más para liberar los últimos rastros de su orgasmo.

La niñera acaricio a su pequeño, el cual se encontraba aterrado y avergonzado a partes iguales — Yo también te amo Linc — susurro imitando casi a la perfección a la hermana del menor, logrando un ligero gemido de excitación por parte del chico a su cuidado.

Sonrió mientras le retiraba al preadolescente su calzón, en definitiva se divertiría con él un poco más, a un que la mejor parte seria la cara de la mayor de los Loud mientras le mostraba el video que en esos momentos grababa en su celular.


	38. Sir Crocodile222 LanaxLinc

Lana estaba en la etapa difícil de su vida, la pubertad, en verdad odiaba los cambios que estaban generándose en su cuerpo.

Sus senos creciendo le generaban dolores, los chicos la empezaban a tratarla diferente, la ropa era cada vez más rosa y ahora se veía mal que tuviera reptiles como mascotas.

Buffo molesta en el comedor, mirando con odio hacia Lola, que parecía disfrutar de los cambios que ella odiaba en el alma.

Un tazón de su cereal favorito, se colocó mágicamente frente a ella, le saco una sonrisa — Hey linc — repuso mientras comenzaba a comer.

El único hermano varón se sentó a su lado, con una soda en su mano — problemas eh — dijo mientras tomaba su soda.

— — Ni te imaginas — gruño la chica entre dientes, mientras seguía comiendo su cereal.

Una ligera risita la saco de su enojo momentáneamente — crecer como el único varón en una casa de chicas te prepara para muchos problemas créeme — respondió Linc mientras le servía un poco más de cereal.

Hablar con su hermano era lo más tranquilizador en esa casa, fuera de encerrarse en su habitación sola, o al menos hasta que lola gritara y golpeara la puerta para entrar.

El mayor acaricio levemente su cabellera — ven conmigo — dijo sonriendo — Mama llevare a Lana al centro comercial — repuso rápidamente antes de que alguien más se uniera a sus planes.

Media hora después.

La tienda era algo rara, pero los estampados en la camisa eran increíbles, cráneos reptiles espadas, caricaturas clásicas, y bromas con dinosaurios.

— — Elige lo que te guste — repuso el chico mientras hablaba con la vendedora — siempre que no pase de dos eh — bromeo algo serio.

Lana se pasó la siguiente hora rebuscando entre todo ese gigantesco catálogo de playeras, pareciéndole todo tan increíble, pero sobre todo agradeciendo que no hubiera rosa.

— — De compras con tu hermanita eh — repuso la chica del mostrador.

— Algo así ¿y qué tal la semana Haiku? — pregunto el chico mientras seguía vigilando a su pequeña.

— — No puedo quejarme — respondió la chica sonriendo — Paige te anda buscando apropósito — argumento con una sonrisa — ahora que recuerdo nuestro asunto no lo concluimos — sonrió sutilmente — el probador ocho esta en mantenimiento —.

— — Vendré mañana — susurro el chico — a la hora del almuerzo — acaricio levemente la mano de la chica — dile a Paige que venga también — le giño el ojo a la asiática que se sonrojo levemente.

Lana cargo su bolsa orgullosa, mientras lucia ante el mundo la camiseta con el logo de Batman en ella — eres el mejor linc — repuso mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

— — Todo lo mejor para mis hermanas favoritas — repuso el chico respondiendo el abrazo — ahora que dices si vamos por un helado — dijo mientras empezaba a caminar tomando de la mano a la pequeña, solo desenado que Lola no lo matara por venir al centro comercial sin ella, a un que mañana bien podría traer a las pequeñas, a la hora del almuerzo.


	39. Ntian Lincoln x Sam

Esto estaba mal, y él lo sabía, ella también, pero el hecho de estar en ese asiento trasero, no era buena señal.

Sintió los labios juguetones, invitándolo a reiniciar la pequeña guerra de lenguas — no puedo — susurro el chico nerviosamente alejándose de la novia de su hermana.

La chica sonrió dulcemente — vamos linc — acaricio sutilmente el pecho del chico — luna y tu son hermanos — susurro mientras se ponía sobre el chico, restregando levemente su intimidad contra la del chico de dieciséis años — después de todo si me embarazas seria como si luna me hubiera embarazado no — lamio levemente los labios del chico — pórtate bien y quizás también puedas poner un bebe dentro de tu hermana — Sam sonrió al sentir el miembro del chico responder afirmativamente — después de todo solo será una vez — murmuro bajando levemente el cierre del pantalón del chico mientras hacia un lado su ropa interior.

Varias horas después.

El dolor en su cuerpo era indescriptible, pero lo era más la mirada seria de la novia de su hermana — nunca paso nada entendido — gruño la chica encendiendo un cigarrillo — nada — miro fieramente al chico — o me obligaras a hacer algo que dañaría a la dulce luna — dijo logrando un leve asentimiento por parte del menor.

— — Ahora cuñado — repuso la chica secamente — se bueno y ve por tu hermana a la casa — miro hacia el auto — yo limpiare la evidencia — tomo al chico desprevenido y lo beso — recuerda nunca paso —


	40. Sir Dark LunaxSam

Luna miro nerviosamente a la recién llegada — Hola logro decir — sintiéndose como una tonta, al ver a Sam detenidamente.

Generando una ligera risita por parte de la otra chica — tranquilízate — repuso la recién llegada tomándola de la mano — es nuestra tercera cita en realidad — puntualizo abrazando a su ahora novia oficial — porque siempre tan formal — beso la mejilla de una chica bastante sonrojada.

— — A un no logro asimilarlo de acuerdo — respondió sonrojada la roquera de la familia loud — en verdad es tan increíble — sintió los labios de su novia sobre los suyos propios.

— — No tanto como tú en realidad — abrazo a su novia dulcemente — gracias por declararte — susurro Sam.

— — Gracias por aceptarme — parecían un par de tontas en medio del parque dando ese espectáculo, pero en el fondo sabían que era necesario escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su amada.

— — Te amo — susurraron mientras volvían a unir sus labios mientras internamente agradecían tener a la otra persona en sus vidas.


	41. Ntian Lincoln x Lucy

Lucy odiaba aprender cosas nuevas, se sentía tonta preguntando cosas que parecían obvias al final, pero quería empezar a dibujar, y el único en la familia con la paciencia para enseñarle una técnica un poco más profesional era su hermano.

Pero al verlo sentado en el ordenador, enseñándole los principios de dibujo en tableta le parecía mágico.

Se sintió nerviosa, cuando linc le paso la tableta y la animo a dibujar algo sencillo — recuerda es como dibujar a mano, solo que la sensación es distinta — intento explicar linc — pero mejor prueba para que notes la diferencia — el argumento de su hermano era bastante sólido, así que lo intento, mentiría si dijera que no sabía dibujar con lápiz, sus cuadernos estaban tapizados de vampiros y corazones con dagas, a un que a un era una novata en dibujar cuerpos, se le daban relativamente bien las sonrisas.

Era feo en verdad feo, ese miserable intento de corazón en formato digital, miro a su hermano algo enojada ante la leve risita que escapo de sus labios — no está mal — dijo el chico controlando un poco la tos — ¿Cómo notasteis la tableta? — Pregunto — se te facilito o ¿sentisteis raro el lápiz digital? —

— — Es algo diferente — se sinceró la chica con una leve sonrisa — a un que soy torpe en dibujar en realidad —

— — Vamos eh visto tus dibujos — respondió el chico mientras tomaba su soda — dibujas mucho mejor que Lynn — ambos rieron ante esa referencia — a un qué ¿Por qué vienes conmigo? — Pregunto su hermano — Leni dibuja como profesional — comento el chico — su comic digital está teniendo bastante exposición en la red — lucy asintió levemente, ciertamente el comic de Leni, las aventuras de una rubia tonta, era popular, a un que internamente sabía que era una metáfora de la vida de su hermana dado que la mayoría de las referencias eran verídicas.

— Está ocupada y bueno — se froto levemente el brazo — nadie tiene tanta paciencia para explicar cómo tu — linc sonrió mientras terminaba su soda.

Agarro su calendario mirando a la pequeña — te parecen los jueves de siete a nueve pm — no era que su agenda estuviera ocupada, pero ayudaba a sus hermanas en otros ámbitos — no estoy batallando tanto para enseñarle a bailar a Lisa — murmuro el chico — pero el miércoles le enseño a Lana a tejer y a Luna japonés — no era el más listo de la familia, pero con los años su curiosidad le había brindado demasiados conocimientos en varias ramas del saber.

Lucy asintió rápidamente, agendando mentalmente que los jueves de siete a nueve tendría para ella sola a linc, y valla que aprovecharía su tiempo a solas con su hermano, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, después de todo para enseñarle a dibujar tendría que estar uno muy pegado al otro no.

Los accidentes y besos robados solo eran parte de la ecuación.


	42. Julex93 tabby x linconl

Lincoln quería a sus hermanas, pero notaba lo incomoda que estaba Tabby ante la presencia del torbellino Loud en acción.

Sintió su poca paciencia caer a sus pies, cuando luna empezó a improvisar una canción con su guitarra acústica molestando a su esposa y a su bebe.

— — Fuera — replico algo molesto — fuera de mi recamara ahora — señalo la puerta con una mirada que no aceptaba reclamos.

Tabby miro preocupada a las hermanas de su esposo las cuales salían más a regañadientes que por buena voluntad.

Dejando a los padres primerizos casi solos, salvo por la otra roquera de la familia que se había olvidado por completo de la situación en la que estaba improvisando más un concierto que una canción de cuna.

— — Gracias Mellowbrook — grito la chica antes de ser casi prácticamente arrogada por su hermano fuera de la habitación.

En paz finalmente, no por mucho porque los ruidos que llegaban desde afuera hacían apreciar que la matriarca de la familia estaba en la casa dando órdenes para prepararle un banquete a su nuera, poniendo a pensar a Tabby si podría recuperar su figura en breve.

— — Lo siento — susurro su esposo besándola — en verdad lo siento — se notaba bastante apenado en verdad por la loca situación.

Tabby lo atrajo hacia su persona y lo beso levemente, casi como recordando la primera vez que se besaron, tras bambalinas en uno de los primeros conciertos de Luna fuera de la ciudad.

— — de verdad lo siento — volvió a susurra el chico — no te disculpes — contesto su esposa — después de todo son tu familia — intento tranquilizar a su esposo mientras lo volvía a besar.

— — Nuestra familia — puntualizo Lincoln abrazando a sus dos chicas especiales, a un que varias de sus hermanas reclamaban ese título para sí.


	43. Ntian Lincoln x Sam 1

Sam adoraba hablar con Lincoln mientras esperaba que Luna terminara su concierto, en cierta manera era el chico que le viera encantado conocer en el pasado, era agradable algo atolondrado pero de un gran corazón, podía dar todo por hacer sonreír a sus hermanas.

Se acomodó un mecho rebelde detrás de su oreja y se sonrojo al notar que empezaba a coquetear inconscientemente con el menor, el cual gracias al cielo era algo torpe en esa clase de situaciones.

— — ¿Y dime linc? — Pregunto algo coqueta — ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? — era una pregunta inocente, pero algo dentro de ella quería saber, si de alguna manera ella era una fantasía del hermanito de su novia.

El chico se sonrojo levemente — me gustan inteligentes — susurro casi entre dientes — el físico no me importa mucho en realidad — miro nervioso a la novia de su hermana, la cual dejaba ver un poco su escote, el chico miro un poco, era obvio que ese debía ser un error ¿no es cierto? En verdad no le estaba mostrando esos generosos pechos de forma consiente, ella era la novia de luna al final, se sonrojo a un más duro al notar una leve erección entre sus pantalones, al ver a la chica acomodarse la blusa de forma inocente.

— — Debo ir al baño — balbuceo, mientras salía disparado, ocasionando una leve sonrisa de parte de Sam, la cual sonrió a ver a Luna llegar — ¿está bien? — pregunto su novia besándola mientras dejaba su guitarra a su lado.

— — Mas que bien — respondió Sam recordando el tamaño de la erección del chico mentalmente — solo tuvo que ir al baño de improvisto — sintió algo dentro de ella calentarse un poco, mientras empezaba a besar a Luna sin dejar de lado esa pequeña fantasía con el pequeño Linc, en definitiva la cosa en la casa Loud se pondría un poco más interesante.


	44. victorluish SamxLuna

Se separaron para tener un poco de aire, mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban, la pequeña miro disimuladamente el dije que la novia de Luna le regalara, sonrió suavemente mientras lamia el cuello de su amiga — Te are olvidarla — susurro tabby mordiendo levemente el cuello de Luna, la cual intentaba controlar los gemidos que empezaban a salir de sus labios.

Luchando internamente por recordar que ella tenía novia, que tabby estaba en su casa para ayudarla a reconquistar a Sam, pero todo eso se nublo en su mente al sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos besándola demandantemente.

Debía admitir que besar a Tabby era muy diferente a besar a Sam o en el peor de los casos, las pequeñas lecciones de besos que tuvo a los trece años con Luan.

La llevo a su cuarto para continuar con su juego, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

Mientras en la puerta principal, Lori entraba acompañada por la novia de su hermana, la cual traía cargando una pequeña caja de chocolates.

— — Solo es algo dura de la cabeza — bromeaba Lori mientras se sentaba en el sillón — sube a verla en su habitación si gustas — miro extrañada las dos guitarras recargadas en la ventana — ¿tenían practica hoy de la banda? — intento preguntar, pero Sam subía rápidamente las escaleras sin quedarse a escuchar su pregunta mientras la caja con chocolates quedaba tirada en el piso.

Sam podía escuchar los leves susurros, mientras giraba la perilla, preparándose para lo peor, porque justo delante de ella estaba su novia revolcándose con su mejor amiga.


	45. pirata CleoXclif

La luna alumbraba el territorio de los hombres, mientras él se frotaba suavemente contra el pelaje de su pareja.

El reflejo de la luz del pórtico se reflejaba en sus placas de identificación, remarcando los nombres que sus dueños les habían dado, Cleopawtra en el de ella, en el suyo algo más mundano como Cliff.

La gatita de pelaje anaranjado se dejó acariciar levemente, por el macho de oscuro pelaje, mientras sus colas jugueteaban y se tocaban levemente, sintiéndose completamente feliz, lejos del ruido con su pareja, a la cual lamio levemente, frotando sus pelajes dejando el aroma del otro sobre su propio cuerpo, después de todo él tenía que estar a su lado, por el bien de la hembra y de los cachorros que ahora llevaba dentro.

Maulló desafiante ante el ruido de su casa, en verdad esperaba que sus pequeños estuvieran a salvo de su loca familia al final.


	46. Ntian Lincoln x Di Martino 1

La mujer sonrió al chico que estaba en la barra, era quizás demasiado menor para ella, pero al verlo bailar sintió la necesidad de conocerlo, no tenía un gran físico, pero era buen bailarín y ella en verdad necesitaba disfrutarlo.

O al menos eso pensó la mitad de la noche mientras coqueteaba con el muchacho de veintitrés años.

A sus cuarenta y dos años, era una solterona algo arrepentida, sabía que los hombres a un la volteaban a ver, pero no podía competir con las veinteañeras, a un que a un sabia como mantener a un chico interesado, a un que el cabello blanco le era extrañamente familiar.

Lo beso descaradamente, mientras una rubia le flirtear en la barra, logrando el efecto deseando, el tener su completa atención.

Algunas horas después.

Su mente intentaba recordar algo de su pasado, pero estaba tan satisfecha en esos momentos sexualmente hablando que no pensaba con claridad, esa sonrisa, esa voz, esa mirada de deseo, algo dentro de ella finalmente se ilumino, o al menos parcialmente ante su primera ola de placer.

En verdad habían pasado tantos años. Bueno diecinueve años no era mucho en realidad, pero al verlo sonreír, un recuerdo casi olvidado regreso a ella, o al menos lo que podía recordar, ese chico hacia maravillas con la lengua de una manera que estaba haciéndole perder la razón de sí misma.

Sintio la necesidad en su mirada, mientras ambos se abrazaban, después de algunas de las mejores noches de su vida, ni si quiera en sus mejores años, había conocido a un hombre tan dispuesto a complacer a una mujer.

— — ¿Lincoln? — pregunto ella nerviosamente, en verdad parecía una adolecente, preguntando apenas el nombre del chico con el que estuvo jugueteando debajo de sus sabanas.

El joven sonrió al escuchar su nombre, en esos sensuales labios — si profesora Di Martino — susurro el chico mientras se ponía sobre ella y le robaba un beso — lista para la siguiente lección —

En verdad Diecinueve años no era mucha diferencia, o al menos no lo era, para salir con un ex alumno, que le mostraba que crecer con diez hermanas te hacia alguien sumamente capaz en las artes amatorias, después de todo por algunos años él había sido su alumno favorito.


	47. El de Mala Fama Lincoln x Maggie

Se sentía como una tonta cargando esa bolsa con historietas mientras entraba en la recepción del hospital, a un que en verdad más tonta se veía por ir tan arreglada para su estilo, la blusa y la mini falda no eran precisamente el mejor vestimento para un nosocomio.

Cierto que no eran demasiado sensuales, pero para ella era más de lo que podía soportar por mucho tiempo, apretó un poco el presente que le comprara al hermanito menor de esa odiosa de Luan Loud.

Llego a recepción, para preguntar por el preadolescente que se recuperaba de un brazo roto, cortesía de alguna de las locuras de su familia.

Era su imaginación o todo mundo se le quedaba mirando las piernas, era tan bochornoso, solo que también quería verse linda para el chico que visitaba, a un que a ella las ondas amorosas no eran una prioridad.

Sonrió al saber que podía tenerlo para ella sola, toco levemente entrando en la habitación.

Le agrado bastante, ver que su regalo era bien recibido, y que su vestimenta generaba algunas miradas algo llamativas en el chico, se sonrojo al describirlo mirando sus piernas otra vez, pero inconscientemente las cruzo un poco más dejando al descubierto un poco más de piel.

No estaba en su plan besarlo, en verdad no necesitaba besarlo, pero diablos que sabía besar el pequeño, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras el chico hacia milagros con una sola mano.

Se despidió después de casi quedarse sin aire, siento correspondida con una de las sonrisas más dulces que viera en su vida, no había dado quince pasos, cuando su celular sonó dándole a entender que llegaba un mensaje de su madre preguntando donde estaba, camino deprisa entrando en el elevador justamente cuando las hermanas del chico salían del adjunto, por lo menos se había salvado esa vez, se arregló un poco la blusa algo desarreglada y sonrió al sentir sus labios a un cálidos, quizás no era tan mala idea volverse a besar con Lincoln Loud.


	48. Sir Crocodile222 LynnxLinka

Ayudo a la chica a levantarse, en verdad se sentía como una tonta, mirando a la frágil jovencita que se intentaba limpiar el polvo de su ropa.

— — Discúlpame — repuso Lynn apenada — en verdad lo siento — intento limpiar a la pequeña con su toalla de deportes — creo que debería fijarme un poco más mientras patin . . . — quedo muda al ver el rostro angelical de la muchacha, era idea suya o se parecía demasiado alguien que ella conocía.

La pequeña miro divertida a la mayor, mientras terminaba de acomodarse su ropa — descuida — dijo mientras empezaba a caminar — fue mi error por ir leyendo mi comic — la castaña levanto el comic antes mencionado y se sorprendido al ver el título.

— — Ace Savvy — comento con una leve sorpresa.

La chica soltó una leve risita — te sorprende que me guste Ace Savvy — murmuro algo más seria — pensabas que leía Rose Valentin — pregunto algo molesta, mientras tomaba su ejemplar y se alejaba lentamente del lugar siendo rápidamente perseguida por una apenada Lynn en búsqueda de otra vez su perdón.

Algunas horas después, en verdad debía admitir que hablar con Linka era bastante agradable, a un que era algo escalofriante escuchar sobre sus hermanos, tan parecidos a sus hermanas, a un que dudaba que ese chico de nombre Lynn fuera tan buen deportista.

— — Debo irme — repuso la chica de pelo blanco mientras tomaba su mochila.

Lynn se levando para despedirse — ¿te volveré a ver? — pregunto algo preocupada de no volverse a encontrar con su nueva amiga.

No sabía que era más tierno, si el pequeño beso que le dio la linka antes de irse o que le anotara su número de celular con color cian en su mano derecha.

Se sonrojo ligeramente, al notar que se quedaba mirando demasiado a la pequeña, a un que a un no podía recordar muy bien a quien le recordaba en realidad.


	49. Guest BobbyxLoki

Recordaba el minuto exacto donde sus ojos se posaron sobre esos bellos ojos azules, por primera vez, la voz del dueño era aterciopelada, al momento de pedir un expreso, mientras pagaba con el cambio correcto.

Alejandro no admitiría que esperar a ese misterioso cliente se había transformado en el momento más esperado de la mañana, llevándolo a cambiar puesto con Daniela a un que la caja registradora estuviera desbordada de clientes.

En verdad era posible tanta belleza en una persona, cabello rubio, ojos azul zafiro, unas leves pecas apenas perceptibles en un rostro y cuerpo esculpido por el mismo Michelangelo Buonarroti, mientras el dueño del mismo caminaba con una gracia que le daría envidia a una pantera.

— — Loki Loud — saboreo ese nombre mientras pronunciaba cada una de las letras — Un expreso para Loki Loud — en verdad era tan idiota para ser feliz solamente mencionando ese nombre, sin animarse hablar nunca con el chico que le arranco el corazón con esa divina sonrisa.

Algunos meses después.

Entro en la biblioteca resignado sus calificaciones no iban demasiado bien, en realidad iban camino a repetir el año, y con ello perder su beca, así que contra toda la dignidad que le quedara al apellido Santiago humildemente había solicitado un tutor para intentar rencaminar su vida, a un que tendría que prescindir de trabajar en el café una temporada y con ello ver al chico de sus sueños.

Frunció el ceño mirando su reloj, no era demasiado esperanzador que el tutor se retrasase — siento la demora — dijo alguien a su espalda, provocando una mirada de enojo en el rostro del latino, que intento decir algo pero simplemente la boca no se movió al ver ante sí a la razón por la cual soñaba despierto durante horas.

— — Creo que tú eres Roberto Alejandro Santiago ¿Verdad? — pregunto el rubio sonriendo — soy Loki Loud seré tu tutor, siento la demora pero me atrase un poco — sonrió mientras tomaba su café, a un que por el rostro se notaba no muy convencido con el mismo — ¿nos conocemos? — pregunto mirando más detenidamente su rostro.

— — Expreso — susurro Bobby.

— — Un dólar y cuarto — respondió el rubio mientras inconscientemente llevaba su mano hacia su bolsillo para sacar el dinero.

Ambos se rieron por lo tonto de la situación, quizás las clases de regularización no serían tan tediosas como ambos pensaban.


	50. Julex93 lokixlinka 1

El chico limpio delicadamente las pequeñas lágrimas de su hermanita, mientras intentaba controlar todas sus emociones que parecían a punto de salirse de control, ante esa triste escena.

Loki Loud quería a todos sus hermanos, pero la pequeña Linka era especial, en parte por el hecho de ser la única niña en una casa llena de hombres, la convertía en la damisela en apuros en situaciones a veces demasiado descabelladas, a un que en los últimos años se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de los chicos, llegando a imponer sus puntos de vista en ocasiones.

— — ¿Te sientes mejor? — susurro intentando limpiar los leves rastros de mucosa de la nariz de la pequeña, la cual negó vehementemente, abrazándose al dorso de su hermano, para continuar llorando.

El corazón se le partía al sentir las lágrimas de la chica sobre su ropa, mientras parecía que no podía hacer nada para calmarla en realidad, otra pelea con su novio, al parecer, el imbécil seguía sin comprender, como tratar a una dama, apretó levemente sus puños, más tarde le daría una golpiza al idiota ese, si es que Lynn no lo encontraba primero, abrazo a la pequeña, para cargarla en dos movimientos suaves a modo de una princesita, la pequeña se acurruco mejor contra su cuerpo al sentir el movimiento buscando un poco más de protección en el abrazo.

Era tan frágil e inocente, sonrió al verla acurrucada casi como un gatito entre sus brazos, subió suavemente las escaleras, mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta, llevarla a su cuarto sería lo mejor en esa situación, en él podría cuidarla mucho mejor, quizás un poco más tarde Loni podría preparar algo de Té.

Deposito a su máximo tesoro sobre su propia cama, sonriendo de nuevo al verla rendida ante el cansancio de las lágrimas, le quito los zapatos, la metió debajo de la cobija, divertido al verla como se abrazaba a la almohada — Loki — susurro la chica entre sueños algo sonrojada.

El mayor sonrió ante los pequeños balbuceos de la pequeña, para inmediatamente después darle un leve beso en la frente a su hermanita, sería una tarde algo larga, tomo una revista y se acostó en la cama de Loni, sería una tarde tranquila después de todo.


	51. Ntian LorixLinc

Toco levemente el golpe que el chico intentaba evitar a toda costa que tocara, en verdad su hermano estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en un busca pleitos, si seguía por ese camino terminaría expulsado de la secundaria a este paso.

Limpio maternalmente el golpe, mientras admiraba algo sorprendida las facciones del rostro de su hermano, donde estaba el pequeño nerd de hace unos años, esos ojos ardían como dos hogueras consagradas a los dioses de la guerra, sus pequeños raspones y cicatrices le daban a su expresión generalmente tranquila el matiz de un sobreviviente acostumbrado a sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Dejo el botiquín de primeros auxilios — la camisa — ordeno algo enojada — quítatela ahora — el duelo de miradas era inevitable, quizás Lincoln fuera ahora más fuerte, pero en comparación de poder era como comparar a un tiburón blanco contra una orca, todo un océano de distancia.

La pequeña navaja cayo de entre los pliegues de la ropa, ocasionando que el silencio se volviera a un más incómodo, a un que la chica solamente se limitó a recogerla dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpio el pequeño corte en el hombro de su hermano, mientras internamente se preguntaba si a un era virgen.

Se sonrojo al pensar en eso, pero su hermanito era todo lo que una mocosa de dieciséis años desearía, un chico rudo en toda regla, negó levemente — ¿Por qué fue? — Pregunto pasándole una playera limpia — ¿Por qué te peleasteis ahora? — odiaba cuando el chico se hacia el mudo — contesta — replico secamente.

El chico dejo salir un gruñido — no sé de qué hablas — intento alejarse antes de sentir una cachetada que lo envió al piso.

O claro que ese pequeño renacuajo no se iba hacer el duro con ella, sonrió mientras lo miraba sobándose la mejilla — escucha idiota — replico — las chicas están asustadas ante tu actitud de pandillero — explico — mama y papa no saben cómo abordar el tema — observo seriamente al único varón de la familia — pero yo sé cómo tratar con imbéciles que se creen la gran mierda — reprimió un poco las ganas de escupir — así que tienes de dos sopas — dijo mientras tomaba el botiquín — cambias tu maldita actitud o pierdes a tu familia — le dedico una mirada llena de rencor — elige sabiamente — cerro la puerta de un golpe, mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, en donde habían errado el camino para perder de esa manera a su hermanito.

Entro a su cuarto, mientras escuchaba como su hermano ponía el seguro de su puerta, para a continuación prender su estéreo alto volumen, dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, sería un muy largo año.


	52. imperialwar1234 Rita x Dios emperador

Rita se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba no hacer ningún ruido, mientras continuaba fantaseando con el personaje del libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

No era el tipo de lectura que a ella le pudiera interesar en un momento, en realidad el libro le pertenecía a su Lincoln, y había llegado a sus manos como castigo por incumplir algún proyecto escolar.

Continuo fantaseando, mientras intentaba no recordar por qué diablos había empezado a leer el libro en aquel día lluvioso de hace un mes, algo en el la enganchaba, a un que quizás era el personaje principal del mismo.

Alto, fuerte, imponente, todo un dios hecho carne, era el sueño de toda mujer de cierta edad, algo insatisfecha con su relación marital actual, el hecho de tener más de diez hijos no la impedía para sentir ciertas necesidades que al parecer su esposo daba por cumplidas con esos escasos momentos donde podían sentirse como la pareja en la intimidad que eran.

Dejo el libro en su mesita de noche, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente, en verdad era tan raro fantasear con un personaje de ficción, sonrió mientras imaginaba como conseguir un poco más de material del mismo, tener un hijo varón en estos casos era una ventaja, quizás llevarlo a la tienda de comic no sería tan mala idea, ya se le ocurriría alguna pequeña estratagema

Y después ella y su querido emperador de la humanidad podrían tener toda una noche solo para ellos dos, después de todo si alguien podía satisfacer al dios emperador gobernante supremo del imperio de la humanidad era ella, once hijos no se hacen rezando y yendo a misa en realidad.

 **Les agradezco su paciencia dado que la plataforma no me dejaba subir mis archivos a la misma, mandándome un error siempre que lo intentaba, no sé si alguien más le estaba pasando el mismo error.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	53. elmago02  Lola x Lana

Ese beso robado, revelaba todo los sentimientos que había intentado esconder durante años, esas fantasías y sueños casi sepultados dentro de su corazón, ahora arrastrados hacia la luz, por la incertidumbre de perderla para siempre.

Lana intentaba asimilar los hechos ante esa acción tan inesperada, a un que su mente solamente podía pensar en lo delicados y besables que eran los labios de Lola eran sumamente suaves incluso con la misma edad los de su gemela eran de cierta manera mas delicados.

Lola intento dominar el beso perdiendo a los pocos segundos la iniciativa ante su hermana menor, la cual termino arrinconándola contra su cama sonriendo levemente - - no siempre podrás ganar – susurro Lana lamiendo levemente el cuello de su gemela – a un que quizás – susurro juguetonamente – pueda darte un premio por participar – Lola sonrió sutilmente mientras de un ágil movimiento cambiaba su lugar con su gemela quedando ella como dominante mientras las mejillas de Lana se sonrojaban levemente.

Beso de nuevo a Lana mientras

acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su gemela - - yo siempre juego para ganar – dijo mientras lamia suavemente los labios de su gemela – para ganar – la volvió a repetir mientras besaba de nuevo los labios de su gemela.

Así ambas dieron rienda a esos sentimientos reprimidos ahora liberados en búsqueda de ese amor tanto tiempo añorado en secreto

Algunas horas después.

El silencio inundo la habitación que compartían desde hace años, mientras compartían un ultimo beso antes de dormir.

Quizás seria difícil mentirles a su familia y amigos, algunos lo aceptarían, la mayoría lo aborrecería, pero ambas eran fuertes y su amor lo era mas, llevaban catorce años juntas y nada en el mundo ya las podría alejar ahora y por toda la eternidad.


	54. Linc

El pie le dolía demasiado, llevaba caminando noches enteras por las afueras de pueblos y casas en el campo, siempre en dirección noreste, llegando a su destino podría vivir en el anonimato de una mega urbe, convertido en un quizás te vi, pero olvidado rápidamente.

Se refugió en ese pequeño coche abandonado para dormitar un rato, mientras se tomaba las últimas aspirinas que calmarían un poco su dolor, repasando mentalmente, que dormirse era sinónimo de muerte en esos territorios al margen de la sociedad.

Cerro sus ojos, recordando nuevamente todo el odio y sufrimiento acumulado, mientras su corazón le invitaba a no rendirse o claudicar, estaba cerca de su meta, solo unos cuantos días más y estaría cerca de las vías del tren y de ahí su camino sería más fácil hasta llegar a su destino.

Sintió su estómago arder unas horas después, reprimiendo el hambre tragando un poco de saliva.

La comida era un recuerdo lejano en realidad, a un demasiado nervioso y orgulloso para mendigar un poco de alimento, al menos eso pensó cuando encontró a esos jornaleros comiendo a un lado del camino algunos días más tarde.

El hombre más anciano acallo a la multitud de curiosos minutos después — nuestro pueblo se rige por la hospitalidad — replico seriamente — eres bienvenido a nuestra mesa muchacho — el chico se acercó tímidamente — pero primer báñate y arréglate un poco — le señalo un baño rustico mientras daba indicaciones de lavar su ropa y regalarle alguna nueva.

Debía admitir que encontrar a esos gitanos le había salvado de más de una manera — la vida es cruel chico — le comento Eliot mientras mascaba un poco de tabaco turco — nuestra gente no tiene patria — escupió en el suelo — machacados por los poderosos bajamos en búsqueda de algo llamado hogar — sonrió al señalar la pequeña agrupación de casas — Saint Denis es lo más cercano que hemos tenido en años — miro al chico — eres fuerte como un toro, pero peligroso como una serpiente — negó levemente, analizando al chico levemente, era algo, guapo en el sentido occidental, se veía que trabajaría duro, pero notaba como las hijas menores volteaban a ver al forastero con ojos de lujuria, demasiados problemas por poco beneficio — solo traerás problemas entre las mujeres — volvió a masticar su tabaco — que el padre de la sabiduría te acompañe y ve en paz — se despidió secamente del chico, que tuvo escasos minutos para salir del poblado con algunas hogazas de pan algo duras, una ollita pequeña bastante vieja, una caja de fósforos y algo de canela.

Bobby alguna vez le enseño como pelear, era algo que era solamente suyo, entre chicos, pero nunca pensó en defenderse de una navaja de esa manera, el viejo que lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared de ese viejo vagón, no tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo, como había sido tan tonto en confiar en un completo desconocido, miro sus cosas, y después a su captor, mientras el hombre sonreía — serás una linda putita para este viejo capitán — clavo un poco más la navaja en su costado — o si no te are otro ombligo — el chico gruño sintiendo su rodilla mala moverse más lento de lo que imaginaba, pero golpeando de lleno y por casi sorpresa en las bolas a ese ebrio de mierda.

No supo por que le clavo la navaja en la garganta, odio, resentimiento, necesidad de sentirse limpio, se alejó unos pasos del cadáver, mientras revisaba torpemente su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas.

Se alejó con las pocas cosas de valor del anciano, la navaja era lo más útil, unos cuantos dólares en monedas y un condón era todo lo demás utilizable, mientras el viejo vagón ardía ante el fuego provocado minutos antes.

Dos meses después, el viaje en tren había acabado con su rodilla, forzándolo a dejarlo y arrastrar la misma, siendo presa fácil para algún asaltante o rufián de mala muerte, se arrastró como pudo a esa pequeña iglesia cuando pudo volver a caminar con su rustico bastón, cargando su vieja mochila, lamentando haber usado el condón con esa adicta a la heroína de veintidós años hace tres días atrás.

El sacerdote lo recibió sin preguntas, atendiendo levemente su herida, mostrando su preocupación ante la hinchazón — tienes suerte de poder caminar — le recrimino mientras hacia un ligero corte con un escalpelo — deje la medicina del cuerpo, para entregarme a la cura del alma — sonrió mientras drenaba la pus — esto bastara por ahora — noto el alivio en el rostro del muchacho — por lo que veo te quedaras una temporada con nosotros ¿verdad? —

El pequeño poblado era típico de Pensilvania, tranquilo y sin demasiado bullicio, ayudaba al padre barriendo la iglesia, cuidando a sus perros, evitando la mirada de la gente, fingiendo ser un iniciado religioso de visita, a un que su anfitrión no estaba muy a gusto con esa mentira.

— — Huir no es la respuesta — le recrimino la noche que lo atrapo con su mochila y algunas latas de comida de la despensa un mes después.

— — Las eh pagado — replico el chico en su defensa — deje el dinero sobre la barra de la cocina — el religioso negó levemente — no puedo quedarme aquí — susurro con lagrima en los ojos.

El hombre miro a esa pobre alma en pena, sintiendo la culpa de no haber logrado que confesara sus pecados — mínimo pasa esta noche en mi compañía y mañana sigue el designio de tu corazón — intento razonar con el chico.

Un leve gesto de negación fue su respuesta — lo siento — repuso el chico — mi camino no puede esperar más — observo la iglesia bañada por la luz de la luna — rece por mi alma por favor — suplico — yo he olvidado como hacerlo — se alejó lentamente del edificio.

— — Que dios guíen tus pasos hijo mío — bendijo el padre, viendo a esa pobre alma continuar su camino.

El autobús se detuvo en esa vieja estación, a pocos kilómetros de las vías del tren ya en el estado de new york, el chico se estiro levemente, agradeciendo la ropa que esa anciana le regalara a cambio de algunas reparaciones durante el invierno.

Estaba tan cerca de la gran manzana y con ello de dejar atrás su nueva vida de vagabundo, pronto cambiaría su identidad y por fin podría dejar atrás esas antiguas vidas en un baúl lleno de amargos recuerdos.

 **Este capítulo es continuación del capítulo 16 espero que la historia les esté gustando gracias por leer.**


	55. Shadow 13 MabelxLinc

El chico sonrió o al leer por quinta vez la carta de su amada.

¿una carta? Preguntaría la mayoría de las personas acostumbradas ya a los medios de comunicación instantánea.

Pero a el le gustaba esos detalles que Mabel tenia con el, obviamente hablaban bastante por medios digitales, pero una carta era algo tan personal.

Sonrió al leer por sexta vez la carta, donde la chica le contaba sus aventuras casi descabelladas, si el no conociera algunas de las personas mencionadas la creería loca.

Se levanto del sillón, mientras cargaba a Lily con su otro brazo, tener dieciséis tenia sus ventajas a un que Lily ya no era una bebe que se pudiera cargar con un solo brazo.

De nuevo sonrió como idiota, al recordad las ultimas líneas.

Te veré pronto amor mío.

A penas iba subiendo las escaleras cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, en verdad amaba esos portales inter dimensionales.

Lo único malo es que la casa estaba llena y quien recibiría a Mabel y compañía seria Leni.

Y dios salve al mundo cuando esas chicas empezaban hablar de moda.

Quizás la sonrisa seria permanente o al menos se sintió aliviado a ver a Dipper y Marco acompañarla esa ocasión, por lo menos podría jugar una partida de poker, observo a las chicas empezar a hablar de suéteres y sombreros, seria una larga partida antes incluso de hablar formalmente con su novia.


	56. Guest Lincoln x Renne

Hablar con Renne era sumamente agradable, a un que sentía cierto nerviosismo ante las pequeñas sonrisas que su amiga le dirigía.

Era su imaginación o se veía mas linda que otras veces, no es que le prestara demasiada atención a esos hechos en realidad.

Pero parecía un tonto mirándola leer su material original.

pulp friction su pequeño secreto usara a sus hermana a clyde y a el mismo como base para los súper héroes ahora le parecía poco inspirado a un que el acabado final fuera satisfactorio para el, a un que era algo interesante el hecho de ver a Renne tan enfrascada en leer el numero.

La chica ojeo lentamente el numero los personajes eran poco imaginativos a un que no admitiría que linc de súper héroe se veía adorable.

Miro sutilmente a Lincoln que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sintió sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Intento leer de nuevo pero solo podía pensar en los labios del chico.

Negó levemente – me gusto – sentencio finalmente después de cinco mi minutos, intentando parecer mas critica de lo que en verdad pensaba un que no recordaba mucho de la historia por culpa de la sonrisa del chico.

El silencio fue incomodó después del abrazo espontaneo que Lincoln le diera por alabar su obra - ¿ quieres ir por yakisoba? – pregunto tímidamente.

La chica acepto a esa invitación algo nerviosa.

Saliendo de la tienda de historietas bromeando levemente ante el nerviosismo de estar en una no cita al final.


	57. Ntian Lincoln x Di Martino 2

La mujer sonrió al tener a su pequeña presa a su total disposición.

Había seducido con anterioridad a hombres y chicos por igual, le encantaba dominarlos hasta dejarlos como una masa moldeable en sus agiles y habilidosas manos, pero el chico Loud, valla que resultaba un reto por demás interesante.

Sabía que le llamaba la atención físicamente, pero existía algo que no lograba que se sometiera a su completo dominio.

En realidad eso era molesto, pero un reto al mismo tiempo, sonrió al verlo algo sonrojado, mientras se inclinaba para enseñarle de nueva cuenta como realizar esa operación matemática.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? El chico estaba en las ultimas y a un no podía decirse que dominara su alma, se acomodó el busto sutilmente, sonriendo ante la mirada de idiota, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, la puerta se abrió.

— — Lincoln — grito una de las hermanas del chico entrando como un vendaval — apúrate que Lori está enojada por tu retraso — replico la recién llegada.

El chico levanto su vista y sonrió — ya voy Lynn — tomo sus cosas y se despidió con un simple adiós de su maestra, mientras corría y tomaba la mano de su hermana, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

— — Las gemelas tienen hambre, y Lori nos asesinara si no nos apuramos — cometo la chica intentando parecer algo enojada, fallando un poco en el intento, mientras ambos adolescentes salían del aula, dejando a una mujer irritada y frustrada tras de sí.

Miro por la ventana, viendo a su pequeña presa rodeado de un montón de chicas, mientras bromeaban subiéndose a esa van algo vieja, sería difícil en especial por esa chica llamada Lynn.

Un reto en verdad, pero nada que un cuerpo de infarto no pudiera derrotar, se lamio los labios saboreando su victoria, después de todo no había algo más dulce que vencer a una chica más joven en el amor.


	58. tts1701 LincxSam

Sam sonrió mientras miraba al pequeño intentar aprender los acordes de la canción, quizás no era tan bueno como él pensaba, pero ella agradecía internamente que no fuera un completo negado musical.

— — Detente un segundo — repuso la novia de su hermana mayor — vuelve a tocar la última parte — el chico obedeció sintiéndose algo nervioso de arruinar la canción, sus dedos intentaron tocar el acorde sin cometer errores, fallando olímpicamente.

Sam tomo un trago de su soda, reflexionando — ¿estás haciendo los ejercicios que te recomendé? — pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el chico.

— — Si — respondió el realizando el ejercicio con sus dedos.

Sam tomo los dedos del pequeño, ayudándole y corrigiendo sus pequeños errores en los ejercicios, a un que no noto como el chico se sonrojaba levemente, ante la cercanía y el dulce aroma que desprendía la chica, ocasionándole una pequeña sensación en su entrepierna.

— — Tengo que ir al baño — repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo.

Dejando atrás a una chica bastante divertida — tan parecido a Luna — susurro mientras continuaba bebiendo su soda, mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su novia, y esperaba que linc terminara su pequeña urgencia, solo esperaba que se lavara las manos al final.


	59. jackson draggnel Lincoln x haiku 1

Haiku termino de preparar el desayuno con ayuda de su hija mayor, en ocasiones admiraba demasiado a su suegra.

Tener once hijos no era nada fácil, a un que se había acostumbrado a una casa tan llena de vida, como antaño cuando empezaba a salir con su novio.

A Lincoln y sus planes, para evitar que sus hermanas se involucraran en su relación, ahora comprendía mucho mejor a su esposo.

\- - Lara pon la mesa – indico a su segunda hija la cual iba entrando en la cocina a un con su bata de dormir.

Siendo seguida por su primer par de gemelas, pensándolo bien hay fue cuando debió decir alto, pero Lincoln era tan dulce y esa noche en la cabaña del lago, la hizo quedar recordando un poco su pasado.

O al menos eso intento, antes que su quinta hija la sacara de sus sueños - - mama dile a Haku que se ponga sus pantalones - reclamo señalando al único chico de la familia el cual solo traía calzoncillos, sonrió mientras negaba levemente no había duda que era hijo de su esposo, casi una copia de el a esa edad, salvo quizás por un pequeño detalle.

\- - por el amor de buda – gruño la gemela del chico – ya sabes la regla sin pantalones no hay desayuno – cuando Hana ordenaba con ese tono de voz. le recordaba a la hermana mayor de su esposo.

Lincoln bajo cargando la pequeña Himiko seguido de sus hijas restantes, sonrió al ver a su esposa e hijos sentados en la mesa.

Beso a su esposa mientras Lilit discutía con las gemelas, quizás fuera la mayor pero Leia y Leah no se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

\- - No quiero discusiones en la mesa – repuso Lincoln sentándose en la mesa – Haku sabes la regla sin playera o pantalones no hay desayuno – sonrió al ver a su hijo bufar mientras las chicas reían, tan parecido a el, a un que ver ir a Hana detrás suyo no le traía buenos recuerdos un trio con haiku y su hermana Lucy le decía que eso podría salirse de control.

Tal vez era hlra de darle habitaciones separadas.

Un pequeño beso de parte de su esposa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, instándolo a probar su café y esos huevos revueltos que tan amorosamente prepararon para el.

Acaricio levemente a su esposa por debajo de la mesa, logrando sonrojarla.

Que podía decir amaba demasiado a Haiku y bueno no podía quitársela de enzima cuando se ponía juguetona en la cama o si.


	60. sgtrinidad9 Lincoln y Lynn

El chico continúo corriendo alrededor de la pista, ignorando los comentarios jocosos y rastreros de los chicos que realizaban estiramientos a un lado de la misma.

Odiaba ser el típico chico alfeñique, gruño molesto al ver cómo le señalaban volviendo a ser el objeto de sus burlas, a un que a un más odiaba empezar a gruñir y bofear, como una pobre mula cargada hasta el tope, sintió sus piernas torcerse ante la octava vuelta, sonriendo internamente eran seis más de las que aguantaba cuando inicio el entrenamiento a escondidas.

Su orgullo duro lo justo para caer rendido en una banca algo lejos de esos payasos de cuerpos torneados dignos de un héroe de tragicomedia griega.

Se arrastró hasta los baños, deseando no toparse con esos imbéciles, lamentablemente los encontró de lleno en las puertas del servicio.

— — Mira lo que tenemos aquí Matt — repuso el pelirrojo sonriendo — a un inepto aprendiendo a caminar — se trono ligeramente los dedos mostrando el desprecio que sentía por otro chico.

El rubio se lamio levemente el labio — sabes que tienes que pagar por usar el baño ¿verdad? — Reto chocando un puño — pagas o te rompemos una pierna tú eliges — agarro al chico más bajo de estatura por el cuello de la camisa y lo aventó contra la pared.

Lincoln, intento o mejor dicho sintió que intento defenderse del golpe, a un que el mismo nunca se materializo.

El sujeto era enorme, y lo miraba con un rostro seco — tienes que aprender a correr muchacho — sentencio mientras sujetaba a ambos delincuentes — toma una ducha — ordeno — mientras yo me encargo de esta escoria — sonrió mirando al pequeño asustado — ya regresare —.

Dos meses después.

Era la doceava vuelta y Haaziq le instaba a seguir corriendo, ese antiguo maratonista, había tomado a un bulto de papas con piernas y estaba torneándolo en algo parecido a un hombre, o al menos bromeaba con eso, contantemente, dando por terminado el entrenamiento intensivo pasando a la sección de estiramiento final.

Dándole un merecido descanso al chico Loud, el cual había progresado mucho mejor de lo que incluso Haaziq pudiera imaginar, Ahora tenía los músculos un poco más definidos, creciendo un levemente en estatura, llegando a ser ya un poco más alto que ella, sonrió torpemente al recordar como lo miraba desde que se dio cuenta que ahora ya no era un alfeñique.

— — ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? — Repuso el gambiano con una sonrisa — un hombre no se ejercita salvo para dos cosas — estiro levemente el cuello — y no eres del tipo, que se acuesta con efebos — el adolecente se sonrojo al captar la referencia.

— — No sé si estoy listo — respondió mientras estiraba sus piernas — y quizás nunca lo estaré — miro a su entrenador — ella es mi todo — trago levemente saliva — si me rechaza mi corazón no aguantara se arrancado de mi pecho —

Haaziq asintió en silencio, mientras sentía sus músculos soltarse ante el estiramiento final, nada como correr un poco, con ese bulto de papas, se froto levemente la barba — El río sigue su curso sin esperar al sediento — sentencio — cuando tenía tu edad — empezó a contar abriendo su termo de café — en mi ciudad natal Mansa Konko — el chico se sentó a un lado agradeciendo en silencio el vaso ofrecido de ese elixir amargo sin azúcar — había una chica que me gustaba — Haaziq sonrió levemente — Era una orquídea en medio del desierto — miro su vaso — pero nunca se lo dije — observo fijamente a la nada — es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentí — sorbió un poco más de café — No esperes que los astros se alineen — sonrió — solamente díselo y espera lo mejor — terminaron de tomar su café en silencio.

Algunas horas después.

Lynn miraba extrañada al chico delante suyo, era imaginación suya o empezaba a marcársele el abdomen, se sonrojo al notar que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo indiscriminadamente — Lynn — repuso la voz de su hermano, mientras se terminaba de secar camino a su habitación.

— — ¿Mande? — pregunto nerviosa intentando no mirar de nuevo el pecho desnudo de Lincoln.

— — ¿Qué aras el domingo? — pregunto algo nervioso el chico.

— — Nada — respondió automáticamente la castaña.

— — Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo — dijo el chico intentando hacer un tono indiferente, que fracaso horriblemente.

La chica sintió su cara arder, a un que no lo creía ya posible — seguro — murmuro rápidamente — si tú quieres — por qué diablos seguía mirando su abdomen semi marcado.

— — Entonces — dijo Lincoln sonriendo levemente — es una cita — ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, ante esa última afirmación, después de todo la moneda a un estaba en el aire.


	61. ShadowDemon156 Lincoln en prisión

La comida era tan mala como se la habían pintado en las series televisivas.

Esa cosa era mas engrudo que nada, pero lo comió en silencio, al ser de los nuevos era presa fácil, así que comer en silencio y rápido era la única oportunidad de estar alerta.

O al menos eso pensaba antes que esos tres tipos lo agarraran a golpes.

Como pudo se defendió de ellos, agradeciendo que los guardias intervinieran en esa ocasión.

No era un ataque al asar, y eso lo sabia muy bien, los aztec eran la pandilla mexico-americana mas ruda de esa parte del estado y estaban dispuestos a matar a uno que otro blanco para demostrar su superioridad.

Sintió a sus músculos tensos, había de dos sopas o se hacia prácticamente una sombra rezando que nadie lo notara o se unía a la 88 la pandilla aria del lugar.

Algunas semanas después.

Termino de golpear al ultimo imbécil que le había preguntado so era verdad los rumores.

No deseaba recordar como había matado a ese imbécil clavándole las tijeras en la garganta.

A un podía ver a Lily en la cama desangrándose lentamente mientras el sujeto se ponía los pantalones.

Miro detrás suyo – Déjame solo – gruño mirando a uno de sus compañeros de celda.

El latino sonrió – traigo un mensaje se los aztec – dijo desinteresadamente – el chango dice que están en paz – miro a ambos lado del pasillo – quien mata a un pederasta, no deberá estar en prisión – el cubano se alejo – ve en paz – repuso mientras se alejaba.

Lincoln valoro el significado de esas palabras, los aztec no eran conocidos por su clemencia y entre ellos el chango era lo mas cercano a un demonio en vida.

Crujió sus manos sintiendo un poco de paz en medio de ese hoyo del averno.

Al menos faltaba menos para su próxima audiencia y con la noticia que le habíag dado Lynn durante la visita familia, Lily se recuperaba maravillosamente, al menos en lo físico.

Le pego al muro mientras caminaba hacia su celda en verdad a veces era tan hija de perra la vida.

Pero el no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie en volver a ser libre y cuidar a las persona que amaba.

Ya había fallado una vez, y eso nunca mas volvería a pasar.


	62. Ntian Lincolnxhailuxpaige

El pequeño vestidor era un poco más apretado de lo que recordaba, pero tenía el tiempo gusto para lo que en verdad lo había traído al centro comercial, agradeciendo en su interior que Leni pudiera venir con él y las gemelas.

Acaricio levemente los pechos de la mejor amiga de Lucy, mientras besaba el cuello de su antiguo amor platónico, logrando un leve suspiro de excitación por parte de ambas.

Se podía escuchar como Lana discutía con Lola por algo sin importancia, mientras Leni brillaba por su ausencia, posiblemente más enfrascada en comprar que en cuidar a sus hermanas aparentemente.

Sintió como su pequeño amiguito era liberado de su prisión mientras él no podía soltar un gruñido de satisfacción — tranquilo romeo — susurro Paige lamiéndole ahora ella el cuello — hay niñas en la tienda recuerdas — haiku acomodo su cuerpo de tal manera que podía manipular esa parte del chico con total impunidad.

Lincoln cerró los ojos agradeciendo que por lo menos ese día no tuviera que elegir por medio de una moneda quien iba primero — solo disfruta — murmuro haiku con una sonrisa — y deja todo en nuestras manos — completo Paige metiéndole la lengua en su boca.

Sería la media hora más interesante de su semana, a un que algo le decía que cuando saliera tendría que pagar extra por la mercancía dañada en esa guerra frontal entre sus hermanitas, mas todo el tiempo que perdería intentando convencer a Leni que no necesitaba once pares de zapatos color bermellón.

Su cerebro se cerró ante tales pensamientos, mientras le indicaba que por ahora, tenía cuatro importantes razones que era mejor no ignorar, era idea suya o esas dos habían aumentado talla de sostén desde la última vez.

Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo ¿no?


	63. pirata Lincoln ero

Lola miro incomoda al chico que bailaba eróticamente en escenario.

Sus conocidas del concurso de belleza parecían bastante interesadas, poniendo billetes de veinte y cincuenta en la tanga color naranja de la entre pierna de su hermano.

Al parecer ninguna lo reconocía, incluso a ella le parecía tan diferente, no era ni la sombra del tímido de su hermano.

Miro avergonzada hacia otro lado al notar el marcado bulto de su hermano.

\- -¿Qué pasa Lola? – pregunto una de sus amigas – te quedasteis muda ante su miembro ¿verdad? – las chicas rieron ocasionándole una vergüenza a un mayor.

Ni con treinta años de terapia podría olvidar como como Kate le ponía un billete de cien dólares en el trasero del chico que restregaba su paquete ante sus amigas son pudor.


	64. Simplemente Soy yo BobbyxLinc

Bobby tomo nervioso su jugo mientras intentaba desviar la mirada del trasero del hermanito de su novia.

No es que el tuviera esa clase de pensamientos o necesidades, pero podía sentir su sudor escurrir por su espalda ante esos movimientos de calentamiento.

Maldijo por lo bajo, al apretado short que remarcaba el trasero del chico dándole una visión privilegiada.

En verdad necesitaba salir de hay, tomo su chaqueta y a duras penas pudo salir caminando sin que se le notara su erección.

Olvidando que su novia a un estaba arriba preparándose para salir esa noche.

Lincoln sonrió sutilmente mientras terminaba sus estiramientos, quizás era demasiado rastrero seducir al novio de su hermana, pero debía admitir una cosa.

Tenia un mejor trasero que Lori y eso hasta Bobby lo admitía solo con esa mirada que de vez en cuando lograba arrancarle.

 **Aclaración en este capitulo Lincoln es Bisexual y esta interesado solo físicamente por Bobby nada mas.**


	65. Ntian lincxpolly

Lincoln empezó a masajear el musculo engarrotado de la mejor amiga de su hermana Lynn.

Era imaginación suya o Polly tenia mejores piernas que su hermana.

La chica intento no pensar en esas agiles manos que tocaban un poco mas arriba de su rodilla derecha.

Mordió levemente sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar demasiado rápido ante la cercanía del hermanito menor de Lynn, a un que ahora midiera mas que la mayoría de sus hermanas, y tuviera un cuerpo que algunos modelos de revista envidiarían y que a ella le gustaban los chicos que usaban lentes y cola de caballo.

Además que era campeón en ciclismo de montaña, y por que sentía su entre pierna humedecerse un poco mas.

\- - ¿Te duele? – pregunto el chico con esa encantadora sonrisa – toco su frente algo húmeda con algo que ella esperaba fuera sudor – creo que tienes fiebre – repuso mientras la cargaba sin ningún esfuerzo – será mejor que dejes la competencia – hablo rápidamente con un juez de línea, informando que la llevaría a la enfermería.

Polly se sintió a un mas apenada de ser cargada delante de las demas competidoras, se acomodo mejor contra el pecho del chico, murmurando un save gracias muerta de pena.

Logrando una leve risita de parte del chico, que la cargo mejor a un que sin intentar tomarla demasiado trasero, una cosa era apoyar a una amiga, otra muy diferente era manosear a la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

Por mas que tuviera un cuerpo digno de una diosa del olimpo.


	66. Pirata Lincoln Encerrado

El chico golpe infructuosamente la puerta — ábranme — grito por octava vez, sintiendo sus manos adoloridas y con pequeñas laceraciones en las mismas de tanto golpear la puerta del armario.

¿Por qué nadie le escuchaba? ¿Por qué le pasaban a él estas cosas? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan insoportables sus hermanas? ¿Por qué el día que tenía una cita por fin con Cristina? ¿Por qué arruinaban todas sus oportunidades de ser feliz? ¿Por qué?

Cargo contra la puerta del armario con toda su fuerza, antes de gemir de dolor, ante el posible hombro lastimado, dejándose caer contra el piso, pensando porque su vida era una completa mierda.

Luan voltio nerviosa a sus otras dos hermanas — va a terminar odiándonos — murmuro con una leve sonrisa — como el pan a la mortadela — intento bromear, mientras Lynn negaba levemente moviendo su cabeza.

— — Lo superara — repuso entre susurros, mientras intentaba acomodar mejor la silla que reforzaba la puerta — recuerdas a Renne — intento buscar puntos a su favor, a un que la situación no era muy reconfortante — o a Paige — miro la puerta que se movió ante un nuevo intento de escape, deseando que Lincoln no se lastimara demasiado en sus vanos intentos.

Segundos después ambas chicas miraron a la tercera conspiradora, que parecía estar muy entretenida en ese celular — llego a su límite — comento entre dientes — Cristina acaba de mandarlo a la mierda en todas su redes sociales — mostro varias publicaciones post y conversaciones en los chat de su hermano.

Quizás era demasiado vil asustar a las chicas que mostraban interés en su hermano, pero no eran dignas de hacerlo feliz, solamente una chica Loud, podía hacer feliz al único chico de la familia Loud.

Se alejaron levemente, del armario, dejando la silla precariamente sobre la puerta, simulando su caída como un accidente casual, una vez que Lincoln intentara girar la perrilla estaría libre, a un que por los pequeños sollozos tomaría un tiempo demasiado largo ese acontecimiento.

Las tres bajaron por las escaleras con algo de prisa simulada, intentarían irse algunas horas, y aparentar que siempre estuvieron en la heladería, disfrutando cada una un cono de helado, para esa noche intentar pegar los rotos y frágiles fragmentos del corazón de su hermano, con algo de su cariño y afecto.

Un cariño que Lincoln aprendería a querer y necesitar, a un que en el proceso tuvieran que destrozarle el roto corazón a la persona que más amaban en ese mundo.


	67. elmago02 ronnie anne paige

Ambas se miraron con un leve ceño fruncido.

Obligadas a trabajar en equipo a un contra su propia voluntad.

\- - Dejemos esto en claro – repuso Paige secamente – tu no me agradas – dijo señalando a la latina con su lápiz – y yo no te agrado – Ronnie Anne asintió ante la única cosa sensata que había salido de la boca de esa tipa en meses.

Tendrían que trabajar duro para sacar ese proyecto final o repetirían la asignatura.

Miraron sus libretas y empezaron a estudiar, en verdad seria un mes pesado, por que en verdad como hablarle a la ex de tu novio y viceversa, como hablarle a la novia de tu ex.

Maldijeron el silencio al peliblanco, pensando si la otra le había dado mas felicidad que ella misma, si besaba mejor, si era mas sucia o salvaje en la cama.

Sonrieron hipócritamente, trabajar con esa perra al menos tendría un lado bueno mantenerla alejada del chico Loud.


	68. Sam the Stormbringer LiamxLincolnxHattie

Lincoln tomo su chaqueta y salió del restaurante tranquilamente mientras dejaba a esos dos tortolitos disfrutar su velada.

Era raro ese sentimiento dentro de su pecho, como sentir que ganas perdiendo.

No es que envidiara a Liam por quedarse con Hattie al final, per el hecho de perder era agridulce.

De cierta manera se había acostumbrado a irse a la cama con la chica que le gustaba a sus amigos antes que ellos, a un que en este caso agradecía un poco perder esos frenos se veían bastante incomodos.

Miro por ultima vez dentro del restaurante, mientras esos dos se besaban.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras tomaba su celular ¿Lynn seguía en la casa de Polly Pian en una pijamada no?

Estiro levemente sus brazos mientras marcaba el numero.

Sonrió al escuchar la linda voz de Lynn del otro lado, después de todo el siempre terminaba ganando a un que perdiera.


	69. elmago02 LenixLuna

Luna toco en silencio su arpa, arrancándole con cada movimiento un sonido angustioso y desgarrador.

Pero así sentía su alma en estos momentos, lo que parecía una pelea rutinaria por un pequeño choque de opiniones estaba volviéndose un campo minado en medio de su relación.

Ese era un pequeño problema que compartía con su novia, el no saber cuando pedir perdón.

Tocar la guitarra le hacia acordarse de Sam, la batería seria demasiado ruidosa para esas horas, los instrumentos de viento no le darían la misma sensación de tranquilidad.

Siguió tocando mientras sus dedos decían lo que sus labios callaban.

Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, completamente ajena a su alrededor

\- - Es bonita pero muy triste esa canción – dijo una voz neutral trayéndola de vuelta a su realidad – ¿no lo crees así Luna? – pregunto Leni mientras observaba inocentemente a la roquera de la familia.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hay? Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo la tercera hija de la familia Loud.

Hasta donde sabia nadie noto cuando salió de la casa, casi a escondidas a tocar un rato para calmar su alma.

Leni sonrió mientras continuaba observando a su hermanita, adoraba cuando generaba ese sentimiento de desorientación en otra persona.

\- -¿Te disculpasteis con Sam? – pregunto con una sonrisa – no es bueno que estén enojadas una con la otra – Luna dejo caer su arpa ante el asombro, nadie sabia que tuvo una pelea con su novia, al menos estaba segura de no haberle dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a Luan y ella era casi su mejor amiga.

La mayor camino serenamente antes de abrazar a la pequeña – eres una partitura abierta – susurro su hermana mientras continuaba abrazando – no tienes que decirme que paso – dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la roquera – solo debes prometerme, que arreglaras el mal entendido – sonrió mientras volvía abrazar a su hermanita.

Si había algo que todos en la familia estaba de acuerdo, ese algo era lo dulce que era Leni, cuando abrazaba a alguien triste o enojado lograba sacar a relucir lo que causaba ese sentimiento.

Y en este caso no fue la acepción, logrando que su hermana fuera sincera consigo misma.

Habían sido tantas cosas el origen de esa estúpida pelea, miedos inseguridades, celos, enojos, cada uno formaba parte de ese alud que sepultaba el bello noviazgo que había disfrutado hasta el momento.

Leni escucho callada mientras continuaba abrazando a su hermanita, recordando momentos similares en el pasado, su la primera guitarra rota, la caída de su primer diente, la vez que luan y ella pensaron ver al coco viviendo bajo sus camas, abrazo mas fuerte a Luna la cual gimoteaba mas de lo que hablaba – Todo estará bien mi pequeño ángel roquero – repuso la mayor besándole en la frente – ahora ve a dormir y mañana todo se solucionara – acompaño a la roquera a su cuarto, deseando en su interior que Sam la amara la mitad de lo que ella la amaba en realidad.

Después de todo a un que Luna parecía haberlo olvidado, ella había sido su novia en primer lugar, la novia de su pequeña roquera como jugaba a decirle cuando tenían cinco años y luna cuatro.

Pero esa ya era otra historia.


	70. Ntian Polly x linc

No debería mirar el trasero del hermano menor de su mejor amiga.

Era oficial no debería verle el trasero y la entre pierna al hermanito de su mejor amiga.

Era pecado verle el trasero, la entre pierna y el pecho detenidamente al hermano de tu mejor amiga.

Era casi divino ver lo bien definido que se podía observar el trasero, la entre pierna, el pecho y la espalda en ese uniforme de ciclismo de montaña. Que vestía el único hermano varón de tu mejor amiga

Un minuto después, Polly Pain tuvo que limpiar disimuladamente la comisura de sus labios, al notar un pequeño rastro de saliva, a un que le preocupaba mas la húmeda que podía sentir en otra parte un poco mas bochornosa de su cuerpo.

Pero en verdad Lincoln era todo un mango en ese traje ajustado de ciclismo de color naranja y blanco, parecía un toro de Murcia, o al menos eso que traía en la entre pierna era digno de colgar de en toro de Murcia.

Se sonrojo violentamente, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha fría o dos pilas doble A volviendo a casa.

Sonrió disimuladamente aparentando mas seguridad de la que tenia en esos momentos – Lynn ¿podrías tomarme una foto con Lincoln antes de la carrera? – dijo intentando no escucharse tan desesperada, a un que no logro captar la atención de su mejor amiga, la cual parecía mas interesada tambien en esa parte del cuerpo de su hermano.

Intento llamar su atención de nueva cuenta, a un que no duro mucho el intento, por que segundos después estaba tragando un poco de saliva al ver como el chico empezaba hacer sentadillas de calentamiento, definitivamente necesitaría pasar a la tienda antes de llegar a su casa por dos pilas doble A.

Eso o planear como enamorar a un chico de dieciséis años que tenia algo digno de una película porno en su entre pierna.


	71. elmago02 ronnie anne x lynn

Lynn dejo su bolsa con su uniforme en la banqueta, mirando algo irritada a la persona delante de ella.

\- -¿Qué haces aquí? –recrimino molesta – te dije que no volvieras a nuestra casa – tercio el labio frustrada consigo misma por sonar mas emocional de lo que en verdad quería sonar.

La latina bajo la mirada angustiada, frotándose el brazo izquierdo nerviosamente -¿Como esta? – pregunto evitando contestar las preguntas anteriores.

Lynn rodo los ojos exasperada, ¿en verdad ahora iba a preguntar eso? Tomo su bolso e intento continuar su camino – se que me odias – repuso la chica Santiago tomándola algo desesperada de la mano –Pero en verdad lo siento – bajo la mirada apenada – por todo – tomo aire – lo del baile, la cena, traicionar su confianza – se sentía peor de lo que podía imaginar.

La deportista se soltó bruscamente del agarre – Lo sientes – le recrimino – ¿sabes que tan mal esta?– en verdad quería romperle la cara en ese momento – te espero durante cinco horas – escupió molesta – Cinco putas horas – rodo los ojos – esta roto – en verdad quera golpearla – no es ni la sombra de lo que era mi hermano – intento caminar antes de ser detenida otra vez.

\- - Tuve miedo – intento justificarse la chica – el miedo me invadió completamente – su corazón se contrajo - se que suena patético – en verdad se sentía patética – pero pasaron tantas cosas – sintió nauseas en su estomago – el campamento, la noche en los bolos, cuando me pidió salir con el oficialmente – el silencio de la otra chica era peor que su indiferencia – el miedo me domino —sintió un tirón por parte de la deportista, apretó mas fuerte, sabia que si la dejaba ir tenia su ultima oportunidad quemada.

\- - ¿Miedo? – pregunto irritada la castaña – miedo de Lincoln – en verdad era estúpido esa afirmación desde cualquier punto de análisis – mi hermano es casi un conejito – reclamo, a un que algo boba su analogía era lo mas cercana a lo que pensaba en ese momento – no vuelvas a nuestra casa jamás – tiro su brazo soltando su agarre – por que creme que yo fui indulgente – camino levemente – las demás no tendrán tanta misericordia – escupido en el piso – Leni y Lisa te la tienen jurada –.

Ronnie Anne trajo un poco de saliva – tuve miedo Lynn – volvió a reafirmar insegura – después de todo soy una chica descendiente de inmigrantes mexicanos – dejo salir sus miedos – y de pronto un chico yanqui se fija en ti – mordió su labio – en mi entiendes – miro suplicante a la chica – la hija marimacha de una enfermera – su estomago estaba revuelto – y de pronto el se empieza a fijar en mi - tomo aire – en nuestra cultura los chicos blancos solo buscan una cosa en nuestras chicas – sintió nauseas – pero Lincoln fue lo opuesto – sus mejillas se sonrojaron – todo un caballero, hasta mi abuela lo quería y eso que en su juventud la cosa era peor con los gringos – dejo desnudo su peor temor – y si todo fuera mentira al final – se mordió el labio - todo para lograr el premio – sus miradas se cruzaron – Lynn sabes lo que se siente que solo te vean como a una perra pulgosa a la cual le hacen el favor de meterle una verga – en verdad se sentía miserable.

\- - Si – gruño la castaña – practico soccer recuerdas – dejo salir un gruñido – y mi hermano nunca te vería de esa forma tan misógina – dejo su maleta en el suelo - ninguna de nosotras viera permitido que jugara contigo Ronnie Anne – suspiro cansada – se lo que dicen en la escuela – miro a la chica – pero debisteis confiar mas en el – replico – y a un mas en ti misma – tomo su maleta – ahora vete – dijo secamente mirando hacia su casa – no es un buen momento para esto en realidad – le dio un ligero adiós a la chica – te veré después en el Starbucks – repuso conciliadoramente cinco segundos después – a un no te perdono pero creo que en parte también fue nuestra culpa – repuso – llevare a Leni – el estomago de la latina se revolvió nerviosa – descuida una vez que sepa tus razones todo estará bien – se detuvo secamente – pero no intentes comunicarte con linc - replico fríamente – solo no lo intentes si – miro de nuevo hacia su casa en especial al cuarto de su hermano.

Se despidió y entro en el domicilio, dejando a Ronnie Anne sola sollozando con su alma añorando una realidad que quizás nunca volvería hacer igual.

 **Quiero agradecer a** **elmago02 por pedir algo de estas dos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	72. Sir Crocodile222 LynnxLinka 1

Era su imaginación o la chica era a un más hermosa que la última vez que se encontraron en el parque para tomar u helado.

Bajo la mirada apenada antes las delicadas facciones de su amiga.

En verdad en ocasiones le compararse con la pequeña albina la hacía sentir un ogro de pantano.

Tan solo observarla como comía el helado con esa elegancia y refinación, a un pese al hecho de vivir en una casa con diez hermanos, que se comportaban como una verdadera jauría de lobos hambrientos a la hora de la cena.

Su amiga la observo preocupada — ¿No te gusto el helado? — pregunto Linka, mientras dejaba de comer el suyo.

Lynn regreso a la realidad de ese extraño lugar donde su mente la llevaba — no es eso — respondió automáticamente — es solo que no puedo creer que seas tan linda — se sonrojo al decir esas palabras.

Ambas chicas continuaron comiendo su helado, bastante apenadas, por el pequeño giro que estaba dando su amistad.

A un que la deportista seguía sintiendo que su amiga le recordaba a una persona que ella conocía, el único detalle es que ¿Quién diablos podría ser?


	73. Fabijosh lincxronniexcristina

La chica termino de leer el mensaje que estaba por enviar.

¿En verdad era tan cobarde? Rio mientras una sonrisa melancólicamente se apoderaba de su rostro, ante la ironía de la situación en si misma, tantos meses burlándose de la falta de confianza de su mejor amigo, y ahora ella tenia miedo a confesarle la verdad sobre sus mas ocultos sentimientos.

Unos segundos después, su madre entro cargando unas cajas vacías en la habitación -¿Ronnie estas bien? – pregunto a observar pequeñas lagrimas correr por las mejillas de su hija mejor.

La chica se froto sus ojos mientras intentaba fingir un poco de alegría – si mama solo que mudarnos me pone triste, en verdad – mintió mientras mandaba el mensaje, tomo su ropa y camino hasta su progenitora – gracias por las cajas – una risa seca salió de sus labios – creo que ya casi termino – empezó a guardar toda una vida en esas cajas vacías, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Cristina observo como su novio ponía en vibrador su celular antes del inicio de la película.

La cual era una segura nominada a los Oscares del próximo año, cine de época, Con una historia bastante singular, la lucha de dos mujeres por aprender a convivir en un matrimonio polígamo por el amor a un hombre maravilloso.

Se acomodo en el hombro de su novio el cual la abrazo amorosamente - ¿todo bien? – pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

Lincoln le dio un pequeño beso, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento – solo un mensaje de Ronnie Anne – tomo unas cuantas palomitas – lo leeré cuando termine la función – las luces de la sala se empezaron apagar, en tanto en la pantalla se invitaba a los espectadores poner su celular en modo vibrador.

Quizás los tres pudieran ir a comer antes de que su mejor amiga se mudara, después de todo ambas chicas habían logrado aprender a tolerarse mutuamente, a un que nunca entendió bien cual había sido el inicio de esa pelea en primer lugar.

Sintió su pantalón vibrar mientras seguía recibiendo mensajes, negó mientras abrazaba a su novia y miraba la película, no volvería a caer en esa trampa de nuevo, y menos contra Lynn.

El camión partió de la calle con la familia Santiago tras el, mientras la hija menor se sentía a un mas miserable, ¿Qué era peor que mentirle a tu mejor amigo? ¿mentirle sobre tus sentimientos? ¿ o mentirle sobre la fecha donde te irías de la ciudad?

Apretó el botón de mensaje de voz – Te amo Lincoln – se atrevió a decir por fin lo que tanto tiempo callara en su interior – te amo y adiós – corto el mensaje y lo envió, mientras apagaba su celular, dado que ahora ya nada importaba en realidad.

Por que al final el destino le negó la oportunidad de amar y ser amada por Lincoln Loud.

 **Gracias a** **Fabijosh por mandar esta sugerencia espero que te guste.**

 **Por otro lado aprovecho este mensaje para informarles que Caja de sugerencia tiene ahora otro hermanito menor, aparte de baúl y anti llega a la familia balde de desperdicios.**

 **Para mas información lean el primer episodio traerá muchas sorpresas que sin duda les gustara.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	74. Hyperion52 linc x haiki

Haiku negó levemente – no quiero saber los detalles - repuso – solamente quiero que te hagas responsable – mordió su labio.

En verdad iba a dejar eso por la paz así de sencillo , negó lentamente mientras observaba a Lilit mirando a las pequeñas en su cuna, y sintió un dolor en su pecho, al pensar en el horror que estaría pasando su cuñada.

\- - Cuando nos casamos dije que estaríamos unidos en las buenas y en las malas – sintió un dolor estomacal – serás un padre también para ese niño – beso a su esposo con algo de resignación mientras podía sentir a su bebe patalear ante la incomodidad que sentía.

Después de todo al casarte con un Loud te casabas con sus secretos y misterios, como la extraña razón de la ausencia de Lincoln cada tercer jueves o que ahora tendrían un sobrino que a el le diría papa.


	75. el llolos Clyde x Penelope

Penélope terminó de guardar sus cosas, mientras se despedía de los últimos miembros del club de ajedrez que a un pertenecían en la sala.

Se acomodo su falda sonriendo tontamente al encontrar ese pequeño recado de su novio escondido donde guardaba sus piezas.

 _Te amo mi reina ajedrecista._

Era cursi en ocasiones bastante, pero a ella le parecían tiernos sus pequeños detalles.

Se apresuro a la salida sorprendiéndolo leyendo un libro, no aguantando las ganas de asustarlo.

\- - Lo siento – susurro la chica ante la cara de miedo de su novio – pero en verdad Clyde eres un pan con miel – sonrió mientras le robaba un beso – un rico pan con miel – ambos rieron mientras se besaban.

Quizás no fueran la pareja mas linda de la preparatoria, pero de que ambos se amaban no había ninguna duda.

Un especial agradecimiento a el llolos por esta pareja bastante random en realidad que le da un cierto aire de cambio a este proyecto.


	76. elmago02  Lola x Lana 1

El baile de disfraces era la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente al menos por una noche.

A un que las platicas sobre los mejores disfraces de esa noche se veía empequeñecida ante lo que sucedía en la pista de baile, en verdad era mas que notoria la sincronización de una misteriosa pareja que bailaban casi como si fueran un solo ser se tratara.

Fusionándose en complicadas coreografías al ritmo de la música.

El tigre y el dragón danzaban en medio de la admiración general.

Las incógnitas eran varias, dado que el disfraz era demasiado unisex, escondiendo casi todo el rostro excepto los labios debajo de la mascara total.

Las posibilidades infinitas a un que cada teoría era mas descabellada que la anterior.

La luz bajo tenuemente mientras la música se ponía un poco mas romántica e intimad dejando en el medio de toda esa gente a los bailarines inmunes al barullo general.

\- - Te amo Lana – susurro la chica vestida de dragón besando esos labios que tan bien conocía.

\- - Y yo a ti Lola – gruño Lana debajo de su mascara de tigre mientras tomaba a su hermanita entre sus brazos mientras la música continuaba inundando el ambiente.

Minutos después un ultimo beso acompañaba al movimiento final de la noche, mientras sus respiraciones entre cortadas se fusionaban en una promesa de amor eterno.

La muchedumbre aplaudió mientras varia gente se acercaba ante el dúo misterioso, o al menos eso intentaron antes de que todas las luces se apagaban de golpe permitiéndoles escapar, en medio de la oscuridad.


	77. Lola&Lana

Lola se detuvo ante su gemela, la cual parecía no haber notado su presencia en lo absoluto, mientras se columpiaba en ese juego infantil.

El silencio era inquietante solamente roto por el columpio algo oxidado y ese ruido casi fantasmagórico, a un que por el leve sollozo era evidente que la noche pudo haber sido mejor para su hermana mayor.

Intento reunir fuerzas para saludarla pero su voz simplemente no salió de su garganta, al observar los ojos enrojecidos de Lana, mientras la observaba algo sorprendida de ser descubierta en ese acto tan vergonzoso.

\- - Hermana – intento decir la menor -¿estas bie..? – intento preguntar antes de ser interrumpida.

\- - Tenias razón – gruño la amante de los animales con una sonrisa torcida – todos los hombres son unos imbéciles bastardos – escupió en el césped molesta consigo misma mas que con su hermana.

Las hermanas se abrazaron delicadamente ante esa afirmación – ¿estas bien?—logro preguntar la adicta a la moda – ¿el no te …? – intento preguntar sumamente apenada.

Lana rio agriamente – ni si quiera llegamos a esa clase de intimidad – saco un cigarro de lechuga que le robara a Lincoln en su ultima visita – mejor dicho no lo deje tocarme en realidad – miro un leve brillo en la mirada de su hermanita y sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto, mientras prendía el cigarrillo.

El silencio era agradable a un que algo parecía incomodar a ambas hermanas – ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto mientras regresaban a casa.

Lola sonrió ante esa pregunta – desde siempre – contesto – solamente era cuestión de poner mis prioridades en orden - tomo de la mano a su hermana mayor sonriendo, mientras caminaba un poco mas pegada a ella, apreciando el hecho de que Lana fuera un poco mas alta que ella.

El humo del cigarrillo salió en forma de aros mientras la mayor sonreía – creo que mis prioridades se ordenaron también – miro nerviosa a su hermana la cual parecía expectante – pero necesitare algo de tiempo – sonrió mientras le levantaba la barbilla para mirar esos ojos algo apenados ante el tiempo solicitado - si tu me lo das claro esta – sintió unos labios presionando sorpresivamente sobre los suyos, y unas manos demasiado juguetonas con su pelo.

Lola sonrió al separarse de una sorprendía Lana – toda ni vida si es necesario – volvió a besar a su hermana la cual se dejo guiar ante esa cascada de sentimientos semi olvidados, hace algunos años atrás, que regresaban con mas fuerza ante la nueva oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la única persona que en verdad había amado en realidad.

 **Gracias a** **Guest** **por pedir esta historia, extrañamente es el primero de este tipo que escribo de la misma, sin meter a Lincoln en medio de un triangulo amoroso.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	78. elmago02 HaikuxTabby

Ambas se miraron fijamente evaluando en silencio a su adversaria.

Una con mas busto otra con mas pierna.

Estilo oriental vs occidental.

Ambas brillantes exponentes en sus respectivos campos.

Palabra escrita vs Palabra Hablada.

Una tenue sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios mientras se acercaban a su adversaria, minutos antes de romper la tención con un pequeño beso algo juguetón entre ellas.

Después de todo que era un poco de jugueteo entre novias.


	79. Reila Vann: Linc x Lily

No estaba seguro cuanto había bebido esa noche, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que en verdad su hermanita era bastante linda, viéndola de una manera casual, sin sentimientos familiares ni nada por el estilo, quizás no tenía el busto de Casandra o las piernas de Di Martino, o la cadera de Carol Pingrey, pero su hermanita, era una mujer bastante deseable, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al ver como la pequeña bailar sensualmente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en parte gracias al alcohol en sus venas.

Dejo su bebida en la barra y camino hacia ella, remarcando su completo dominio, sobre cualquier imbécil que quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse a ella.

— — Sabes que no debes bailar así ¿verdad? — cuestiono divertido mientras la tomaba de la cintura, sintiendo el ligero nerviosismo de la jovencita.

La pequeña le sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba — no escuche, que nadie se quejara — observo divertida a su hermano mayor, ligeramente sonrojado — después de todo — abrazo más fuerte al chico, pegando demasiado su cintura a la entre pierna del chico — tengo un hombre a mi lado — quizás era una locura, pero tomo a la delicada barbilla de la pequeña, mientras sonreía.

Lily se sonrojo al ver esa perfecta sonrisa en los labios de Linc — claro que tienes un hombre a tu lado — restregó su erección en la chica que se sonrojo a un mas — y es hora de que tu aprendas a complacer a ese hombre— y si la pequeña Loud tenía alguna objeción, la misma murió acallada entre sus labios, ante el salvaje beso que en esos momentos su hermano le daba, ante el asombro de los pocos invitados semi sobrios de la fiesta.

Hola a quien este leyendo esto, posiblemente, se preguntaran algunos, por que eh tardado tanto en regresar, el problema es que simplemente se me bloqueo la mente, y no podía pensar en ideas frescas para las historias.

Pero continuare con las historias, así que gracias por su amable atención, y disculpen si me demore un poco más de lo planeado.


	80. Ntian: continuación del capítulo 57

El ambiente era bastante tenso, en verdad se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo para mantequilla, pero ella tenía una ventaja que ese par de tontas no tenían, y valla que le encantaba restregárselo en su cara, se desabrocho sutilmente el tercer botón de su camisa polo, dejando un poco más de piel al descubierto, levemente empapada por ligeras gotas de sudor.

— — ¿No podrían prender el clima? — Pregunto cortantemente — el aire esta enrarecido — las chicas torcieron los labios, al ver la desfachatez con la que cruzaba una pierna, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla, miro su reloj disimuladamente — es extraño que Lincoln llegue tarde a sus tutorías — una ligera sonrisa se asomó ante la incomodidad de sus contrincantes.

Claro que era una locura meterse en la casa Loud, sus colegas le advirtieron sobre las mil y un cosas, que podrían salir mal, pero en verdad, el dominar al joven Loud, era en sí el reto máximo, y coronaria esa victoria quitándoselo a esa jauría de perras en celo.

— — ¿Qué no se lo dijo? — Pregunto Lynn con una sonrisa — llegara un poco tarde — su sonrisa se ensancho — tenía una cita — miro con agrado, como su adversaria perdía un poco la compostura — quizás no llegue en todo el día — continuo Lucy, secamente — Ronnie Anne puede ser tan ansiosa cuando lo desea —.

La mujer se puso de pie, segundos después — en ese caso creo que programare mi tutoría — miro hacia la puerta — me pondré en contacto con el — saco su celular sonriendo — es una lástima que la próxima semana, no pueda venir a su casa — acaricio el momento — creo que Lincoln, tendrá que ir a la mía — el silencio solo se rompió ante los dedos crujiendo de la deportista de la familia Loud, a un que si debía admitir quien le daba más miedo, la mirada fría de la gótica, en verdad la ponia nerviosa.

Camino sensualmente a la puerta — así que nos vemos — susurro lanzando un pequeño beso a las chicas, en verdad adoraba jugar con los hombres, pero el ver la desesperación en sus contrincantes era un punto a su favor.

Después de todo en una semana más, tendría al pequeño suplicando algo de cariño, y la sola idea, la ponía húmeda, en verdad esperaba ese día con ansias.


	81. elmago02 Lisa del futuro x Leni

La chica sonrió sensualmente — eres bastante dulce — comento mientras se acomodaba unos cuantos cabellos rubios algo rebeldes, de una manera por lo demás sugerente, que hubiera puesto demasiado nervioso a un hombre — déjame invitarte un trago — sonrió alegremente.

Tal vez, fuera el momento, o el hecho que siempre estuvo enamorada de Leni, desde que tuvo conciencia de sí misma, sonrió, levemente, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad, después de todo ella era el genio de la familia ¿no?

Quien más podía armar una máquina del tiempo, para cumplir su máxima fantasía sexual, la misma noche, en la que la única mujer que había amado se casaba.

— Y quizás yo te pueda agradecer de alguna manera — la chica de lentes sonrió tímidamente — después de todo las personas dicen que soy buena con los dedos — murmuro juguetonamente Lisa, mientras sonreía a una adolecente Leni, dispuesta a divertirse esa noche, su noche.


	82. Ntian: Linclupa

Se sentó al borde de la cama, intentando iniciar la conversación, a un que era bastante difícil hablar con alguien que literalmente está encerrada en su féretro.

— — ¿Soy un monstruo? — interrogo una débil voz, atreves de las pequeñas aperturas que dejaban entrar el oxígeno en ese féretro transformado en cama.

Lincoln dejo salir un poco de aire contenido dentro de sus pulmones — ¿quién te dijo eso? — pregunto su padre, mientras recordaba una plática parecida ocurrida mucho tiempo atrás.

La pequeña intento decírselo, antes que unas cuantas lágrimas escurrieran por su mejillas, quebrándole su voz, recordar esas crueles y dolorosas palabras era demasiado para su frágil corazón.

Algunos minutos después, el féretro se abrió, ante el accionar de emergencia — Lupa — susurro su madre cargándola entre sus brazos — ven aquí cariño — la gótica sonrió dulcemente abrazando a su hija, mientras su esposo miraba nerviosamente la escena — nadie te puede hacer menos en esta vida — dijo con dulzura — después de todo, eres una chica especial — limpio amorosamente los pequeños rastros de llanto en el bello rostro de su hija.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, la noche caía lentamente, mientras ambos padres abrazaban a su pequeña, dormida entre sus brazos — soy malo consolando personas — susurro Linc, intentando no despertar a su pequeña.

Su esposa rio tiernamente — no podrías ser bueno en todo — replico con una leve sonrisa, mientras le robaba un beso — descuida ella estará bien — ahora fue el turno de Lincoln de robarle un beso a su esposa.

— — Tu lo estas ¿no? — pregunto juguetonamente, mientras le quitaba a la pequeña de sus manos y la arropaba en el féretro.

Lucy sonrió mientras veía la tierna escena, quizás fueran una clase de monstruos para la sociedad, pero viendo a su hermano/esposo acostando al fruto de ese amor, era lo más reconfortante en su vida, se acercó dulcemente, y no lo pensaba cambiar jamás.


	83. Ntian: continuación del capítulo 66

Hace semanas, que el ambiente en la casa Loud, cambio drásticamente, antes el chico que era el centro gravitatorio para casi todas las locuras de la familia, se había vuelto arisco y casi ermitaño, desayunando antes o después que la mayoría de las chicas, iniciando actividades escolares que lo mantenían fuera de casa las tardes o fines de semana.

Las pequeñas resentían la falta de Lincoln, buscando su atención o participación en alguna actividad, a un que con escaso éxito.

En cuanto a las mayores, la falta del chico, estaba acentuando peleas, discusiones y pequeños rencores superados de antaño.

— — En verdad eres una cretina — replico Luna, mirando a Lori, con sequedad — no puedes pasar dos minutos sin lamerle los pies al inútil de tu novio — bufo burlonamente.

La mayor dejo de mirar su celular por un minuto — y tú no tienes que irte a meter un dildo en el coño —dijo con sarcasmo — o cierto — respondió con una sonrisa burlona — a ti te gusta jugar a las tijeritas con la perra de tu novia — remato entrando a su habitación, mientras una indignada roquera, entraba al baño completamente furiosa.

Segundos después Lucy salía lentamente de la ventilación, desde que habían encerrado a Linc en el armario, toda la casa iba cuesta abajo, su hermano las repudiaba de una manera por demás seca y fría, solo Lily, escapaba de aquel trato, por el simple hecho de ser la bebe de la familia, y eso cuando Lincoln tenía tiempo para cuidarla.

Entro a su habitación, ante la mirada apagada de Lynn, antes de acostarse en la cama de su hermana mayor, ambas hermanas se observaron compañera — ¿dejaron de pelear? — pregunto Lynn quitándose sus audífonos.

Lucy asintió levemente, mientras miraba el techo — ¿crees que es un castigo divino? — pregunto al aire, mientras su hermana mayor la miraba intrigada.

— — ¿Castigo? — comento la deportistas recostándose nuevamente.

La gótica se voltio para verla a los ojos — desde lo del armario — puntualizo — nuestra familia se va al averno Lynn — repuso pausadamente — Leni trapeo el piso con Luan hace tres meses — recordó— Lori y Luna están en una guerra sin cuartel — comento — mientras las gemelas están insoportables, además que Lisa exploto el garaje — enumero – en cuanto a ti esa pierna rota no es un buen augurio — dejo salir su aprensión — además que a mí me mordió colmillos en el brazo — enumero la gótica finalmente.

Ambas hermanas, se miraron en silencio por un rato, intentando en vano no recordar el sufrimiento que hicieron pasar el único hijo varón del clan Loud — todo volverá a la normalidad — repuso Lynn intentando ser un poco positiva, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a un completamente cambiado Linc.

Quizás la ropa formal, y los lentes que empezó a usar debido a su vista cansada, después de horas de lectura, le daban ese aire intelectual, bohemio que a las chicas les llamaba en ese momento.

— — Mama quiere que bajen — repuso fría y secamente — Ahora — puntualizo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación, mientras el hombre de traje, continuaba hablando maravillas de ese hermoso y bello internado elitista en los Alpes austriacos, pero la mirada de cada una de sus hermanas, estaba en verdad puestas en el chico, que parecía ajeno al limbo emocional, que estaba desarrollándose en esa habitación.

La despedida fue esa misma, noche, con una sonrisa burlona, adornando sus labios, mientras a cada una les dedicaba un pequeño y frio abrazo, antes de salir de sus vidas.


	84. Crisxx030xx LynnxLinc

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, antes que el albino empezara alejarse lentamente, dejando tras de sí a su hermana disfrazada del capitán américa — No te puedes ir — replico Lynn, mientras intentaba llegar hacia su hermano, el cual se detuvo abruptamente.

Tal vez, era el disfraz de Bucky, que complementaba el dúo, o que llevaba la pañoleta cubriéndole los labios, pero esa mirada de odio, parecía demasiado real — ¿Por qué habría de quedarme? — gruño secamente.

La chica trago un poco de saliva, no estaba en verdad acostumbrada a responder a su hermanito, en verdad ella en la mayoría de los casos se salía con la suya generalmente, el chico dejo salir un bufido y empezó alejarse de nueva cuenta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, antes que Lincoln jalara su mano ásperamente — Porque eres mi hermano — respondió la chica ante la última pregunta — y los hermanos se apoyan — alego — siempre lo hemos hecho —.

El golpe la tomó por sorpresa, en verdad no esperaba que Lincoln le pegara justo en el estómago, mandándola directamente a la acera — apoyo — renegó el chico, mientras ponía un pie sobre la cabeza de su hermana mayor — después de decirle a toda la familia que daba mala suerte — escupió cerca del cuerpo de una extrañada Lynn ante la fuerza del menor — obligarme a usar ese estúpido disfraz de ardilla — bufo, la deportista intento moverse, pero otra patada le saco el poco aire que a un conservaban sus pulmones — será mejor que no te levantes capitán — dijo mordazmente, mientras empezaba alejarse, dejando tras de sí a una chica que empezaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud del odio que ella misma, había ayudado a liberar.


	85. Shadow 13 Linc crossover

Dejo su helado en sima de la mesa, sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la pareja que se encontraba platicando al otro lado del establecimiento.

Se miraban felices, mientras el chico algo regordete, le daba un poco de su helado, a la chica que posiblemente seria su novia, la cual en verdad, lucia encantada por esa pequeña muestra de cariño.

Un pequeño bufido escapo de sus labios, que suerte tenía el tal Steven, al parecer la chica cuyo nombre era Connie, era bastante afectuosa, cuando la situación lo requería.

Tal vez, estaba siendo un poco cotilla, pero en verdad, el local, estaba casi vacío, exceptuando a ellos tres, y a un par de señoras, que hablaban en voz baja, acompañadas por una niña pequeña y un gato negro, además que de cierta medida eran algo difícil ignorar a la pareja, dado el ambiente romántico que parecía emanar de ella.

Cerro un momentos su ojos, envidiando un poco a ese chico, lentamente regreso su mirada a la amorosa pareja, en verdad, era tan difícil, que él tuviera algo parecido, era demasiado pedir, que Ronnie Anne, dejara de un lado su maldita necesidad de burlarse de su persona, y de mostrar un poco ese lado cariñoso y dulce que escondía en su interior.

Quizás era demasiado pedir, pero si al menos tuviera un hermano mayor, como ese chico, tal vez, lograría entender mejor a las mujeres, porque aun que viviera en un gallinero, no las entendía en realidad.


	86. dfelipe76 Linc x Sisters

Paige sonrió tímidamente a las chicas que lentamente se reunían a su alrededor — Mucho gusto — intento decir con una tímida sonrisa — Soy Paige — se froto el brazo izquierdo nerviosamente, en verdad era tan difícil hablar con las hermanas de su amigo.

— — Lo sabemos — repuso la chica con la playera de calavera, si su memoria no le fallaba esa debería ser Luna.

La joven miro nerviosamente hacia las escaleras, deseando que el albino bajara lo antes posible, para así salir de esa habitación — ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Linc? — pregunto casualmente la hermana que tenía frenos con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas — en san Valentine será ya un año — respondió, antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— — Eso es muy romántico ¿no? — cuestiono la chica con un bate en la mano — dijo conocer a un chico en san Valentine es algo tan lindo — la deportista soltó una risita forzada, mientras sonreía.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras intentaba lentamente orillarse al otro lado del sofá — Hola — repuso una voz hasta ahora desconocida, ocasionando que gritara como poseída — soy Lucy — inquirió una chica de apariencia gótica — la hermana menor favorita de Linc — susurro casi entre dientes — ¿Y tú? — cuestiono mirándola fríamente.

Intento contestar, o al menos esa era su intención antes de sentir los brazos de la otra chica sobre sus hombros — es una de las amiguita de Linc — era imaginación suya o eso hacia sonado mal — ya sabes una de sus muchas amiguitas — definitivamente eso sonaba peor.

— — Disculpa — susurro casi sin aire a causa del abrazo — puedo usar su baño — pregunto intentando liberarse sin mucho éxito.

— — Por supuesto — replico la castaña sonriendo — déjame escoltarte — exclamo la hermana del chico, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, sin soltar su bate en ningún momento — por cierto soy Lynn — repuso la chica sonriendo fríamente — la hermana y chica favorita de Lincoln — dijo mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras — ya sabes la mujer de su vida — en definitiva Paige estaba pensando en empujar a la castaña y bajar corriendo las escaleras para salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

Pudo distinguir a su amigo, cargando un montón de ropa algo reveladora, mientras las que posiblemente eran sus hermanas mayores desfilaban dentro del cuarto en ropa interior — ¿no es una lindura? — Pregunto la castaña, pasando a un lado de la puerta — siempre ayudándonos con nuestras cosas — comento mientras abría la puerta del baño — pasa — repuso — yo te esperare aquí — dijo secamente — después de todo se cómo encargarme de las amiguitas de mi hermano — murmuro con una sonrisa algo sádica, mientras jugaba con su bate — así que te estaré esperando — exclamo mientras cerraba la puerta de baño.

Dejando a una chica completamente aterrada, deseando nunca haber entrado en esa casa, pero sobre todo nunca haberse fijado en ese chico de dulce sonrisa y mirada soñadora, el cual al parecer era custodiada por una bandada de Gorgonas.


	87. Baile

Paige miro nerviosamente a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de morderse levemente el labio inferior, en señal de total frustración.

— — Te aras daño — susurro, intentando no levantar demasiado la voz, sin obtener ni si quiera un bufido de molestia de parte de la otra chica — para por favor — volvió a intentar detener a su amiga, mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en el hombro a la otra chica — sabias que esto era inevitable — bajo la mirada — y a un que no nos guste — voltio a ver a la acaramelada pareja en la pista de baile — tuvisteis tu oportunidad Ronnie Anne — finalmente obtuvo una especie de siseo de parte de la morena, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa — como todas las demás, supongo — por más que quisiera quitarle seriedad al asunto, en lo profundo de su corazón, a un sentía esa sensación fría y cortante de no haber luchado seriamente por el único varón de la familia Loud.

Observo detenidamente la escena, era un baile, en eso no existía duda, parejas bailando, algunas conversando, la tonada que sonaba en esos momentos era sumamente romántica, lo que generaba un ambiente bastante meloso en realidad.

Y en centro de todo, el chico de smoking naranja, sonriendo como si fuera el amo del mundo, bailando con la chica que en verdad amaba, mientras en las orillas de la pista, las damnificadas en esa situación en particular.

La gamer negó sutilmente, todas eran culpables de esa situación, Cristina, Ronnie Anne, Haiku, Poly Ann, entre otras, incluyéndose.

Tomo el brazo de su amiga antes de que hiciera una locura, arrastrándola un poco más hacia las demás " _conspiradoras_ " como internamente le gustaba llamar a sus ahora amigas, ser una de las ex del chico Loud era un pase automático a ese club, y valla que en el estaban de lo más variada la concurrencia, deportistas, músicas, artistas, entre otros muchos talentos.

— — Puedes creerlo — suspiro Cristina — aprendió a bailar — bebió un trago de ponche algo molesta — por ella — dejo salir su veneno — en verdad no puedo creerlo — un murmullo de aprobación secundo la observación.

El ambiente en esa parte del recinto era por demás funesto, pero todas compartían un motivo por estar en esa fiesta, o al menos internamente era lo que se decía, el hecho era demostrarle al chico Loud que no era dueño de su vida social, fallando todas miserablemente, al llegar sin pareja y no bailar en absoluto, asustando con su silencio a los pocos valientes que intentaron algún acercamiento.

Las luces un poco más tenues marcaban el apogeo de las tonadas románticas, mientras todas planeaban como salir del baile sin parecer unas parias sociales, o al menos eso era el tema de conversación entre susurros, cuando se acercaron su ex y la que era su novia, o al menos lo era, para todas las involucradas, para el resto de la concurrencia era solo dos hermanos que estaban bailando unas cuantas canciones.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico de cabello blanco, mientras su novia soltaba su brazo — les gustaría bailar — dijo mirando a sus ex, con esa sonrisa que lograba que ninguna mujer le pudiera decir que no.

Peleas y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, o al menos era esa la situación antes de Lynn chiflara para poner un poco de orden — bailar en orden de noviazgo — replico algo molesta — así que Cristina va primero — ordeno, intento no enojarse, cuando la susodicha casi arrestaba al muchacho a la pista sonriendo como una desquiciada.

La atmosfera de las últimas horas en el baile, fueron algo digno de ver, con algunas cuantas peleas por bailar una segunda pieza, además de algunos reclamos hace tiempo olvidados.

Ronnie Anne dejo su bebida, mientras observaba la pista de baile — ¿Por qué? — Logro preguntar a la castaña a su lado — ¿Por qué lo dejasteis bailar con nosotras? — miro fijamente a Lynn la cual sonreía ante la escena ante sus ojos.

— — Lo hice por verlo feliz — respondió la castaña — a un que me cueste admitirlo — volteo a ver a la latina — ustedes también lo hacen feliz de algunas maneras que ni si quiera yo, puedo lograr — se sinceró con una tímida sonrisa — después de todo un gallo puede con todas las gallinas de un corral ¿no? — sonrió mirando a la chica Santiago — o al menos así dice el dicho en tu país no — rio levemente ante el bufido de indignación por parte de la latina.

Ambas chicas se rieron segundos después, quizás y tan solo quizás, todas podrían disfrutar de la compañía del chico Loud.


	88. JK SALVATORI Paigexlinc

Paige dejo su bebida sobre la mesa, mientras intentaba seguir ignorando a su novio, el cual llevaba casi treinta minutos de monologo, intentando que lo perdonara.

Como si la cosa fuera así de sencilla ¿Cómo perdonarlo? Si el muy descarado le estaba mintiendo, y pero con su hermana, o mejor dicho hermanas.

No era estúpida, si creía que no notaba esos pequeños coqueteos que las chicas Loud le lanzaban a su novio, sin contar a sus amigas, porque podría estar enamorada pero no era una idiota.

Y ahora que lo recordaba la gota que derramo el vaso, fueron seis palabras que aun la hacían sentir insegura consigo misma.

Flash back.

— — _Me ayudas a subir mi cierre — inquirió nerviosamente la hermana menor, de su novio, mientras le ofrecía un ángulo bastante sugestivo, para poder observar mas de cerca su delicada y porcelanica piel, casi tan pálida como el mármol más puro, debió a su estilo de vida._

— — _Claro — respondió su novio, sonriendo — a un que no veo el cierre — cuestiono mientras Paige sonría incómodamente desde el sofá._

— — _Creo que esta dentro del vestido — Susurro Lucy apenada — tendrás que meter la mano y buscarlo en realidad — y valla que el chico era un completo negado en las artes de seducción, por que iba a meter la mano, sin la mayor malicia, o al menos eso intento antes de que Paige saltara del sillón, como si dos resortes la aventara, para poder salvar a su novio._

— — _Descuida yo lo hago — replico con una tímida sonrisa — veamos linda donde esta ese cierre — intento sonreír, al notar la piel desnuda de la chica, contra la suya propia, apenas envuelto en ese traje de loli vampiresa, aun que lo más raro de todo el asunto, es que si el tacto no le fallaba, la pequeña Lucy Loud no traiga brassier en lo absoluto._

 _Fin del flash back._

Negó levemente — Lincoln — repuso seriamente — ¿en verdad me amas? — cuestiono, sonrojada, ante lo estúpida que se escuchaba la pregunta.

Su novio sonrió tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo — por supuesto que te amo Paige — respondió tímidamente.

Tal vez el amor no era tan fácil, como lo pintaran las novelas románticas, pero el saber que el chico más codiciado de Royal Woods, y nadie podría quitarle eso, ni si quiera sus amigas, ni si quiera las hermanas de su novio, y ni si quiera su más temida enemigas, la mejor amiga de su novio, cuyo nombre irónicamente era.

 **Linka Loud.**


	89. Ntian Linkaxlincxlynn

Lynn intento no soltar un gemido de sorpresa, ante los hechos que se desarrollaban ante sus ojos, en verdad ella ni si quiera tenía que estar en esa habitación, muchísimo menos adentro del armario, de su hermano menor, pero extrañas circunstancias la habían arrastrado a esa situación en particular.

Intento cerrar los ojos, pero quien podría ante esas escenas tan explicitas, podía escuchar los pequeños susurros que salían de los labios de sus hermanos menores, sintiendo nauseas, mientras luchaba para no vomitar, pero lo peor es que incluso contra su propia sanidad mental, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente traicionada ante los hechos desarrollados frente a sus ojos.

Linka beso a su gemelo, sus cuerpos sincronizados casi perfectamente, pudiendo sentir en su interior los primeros espasmos que anunciaban como Lincoln estaba llegando a su límite, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, en verdad adoraba, poder tener en esos momentos, a su hermano, solamente para ella.

Únicamente para sus ojos, era esa sonrisa ensoñadora, esos besos tan apasionados, esas caricias tan endemoniadamente sensuales, mordió el dulce cuello, de su gemelo, deseando dejar alguna marca en él, para así poder estar segura que todas las demás mujeres, supieran que Lincoln Loud tenía dueño.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Lincoln, al mismo momento que sintió como el chico llegaba a su límite, sonrió más profundamente, al instante que unos ligeros espasmos anunciaban que ella también estaba tocando el cielo.

Sus cuerpos, quedaron envueltos entre las sabanas, dulces palabras eran dichas.

La chica, acomodo mejor a su gemelo, sin despejar la vista el armario, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro.

— — Dulces sueños Lynn — susurro Linka, abrazando a su hermano, mientras en el armario, Lynn dejaba salir el contenido de su estómago sobre la colección de revistas de su hermano, quizás Lincoln la odiara de por vida, pero después del espectáculo, en verdad eso le importaba una mierda, se limpió un poco los labios intentando contener su vómito, o al menos eso estaba haciendo, cuando la puerta se abría de golpe — o quizás debí decir pesadillas — susurro la chica mirando a su gemelo sonreír tétricamente, mientras atacaba a su hermana, con un bastón de choques eléctricos, mandaba a la chica inconsciente sobre su propio vómito, a la merced de un par de chicos, que en definitiva ya no tenían nada que perder.


	90. Ntian: Linc x luan

Una tímida sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda con esa acción, después de todo, desde que le quitaran los frenillos, era una sensación bastante extrañamente, como si estuviera algo incompleta, no es que hubiera amado traer frenos, pero en cierta medida eran ya una parte de su personalidad, y el hecho de no traerlos ahora, dejando su sonrisa completamente descubierta era algo intimidante.

En especialmente con él, sentía ese cúmulo de sensaciones en su estómago, al verlo sonreír ante alguna de sus bromas, o chistes más tonto, con una sonrisa que detonaba una sincera alegría y no una risa fingida.

Bajo del escenario, sintiéndose eufórica, ante la ovación, que marcaba su debut en ese pequeño club de variedades en el centro de la ciudad, apretó un poco más el paso, al ver al chico empezar hablar tranquilamente con algunas de sus amigas, tomándolo de la mano momentos después, con una actitud un poco posesiva.

Lincoln intento preguntar el motivo, pero antes si quiera que el pudiera soltar la primera pregunta, la chica lo metía impulsivamente en ese armario de limpieza, quedando ambos en completa oscuridad.

— — ¿Luan? — pregunto el joven de diecisiete años, antes de sentir unos labios oprimir violentamente los suyos, y una mano temblorosa entrar lentamente debajo de su playera.

Luan en verdad intento controlarse, pero cada acción se salía más del plan en sí mismo, era consiente que eran hermanos, que eran familia, pero el ver a Lincoln siendo asediado por todas esas mujeres, era algo que no podía tolerar, beso el cuello, de su hermanito arrancándole un gemido de placer culposo, mientras lograba acomodar su entre pierna sobre la del chico, mientras luchaba un poco con el cierre del muchacho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras Lincoln salía apresuradamente del armario, acomodándose la playera y su pantalón, dejando a la chica completamente destrozada ante sus acciones.

Se acomodó su vestido, sintiéndose a un peor al tomar sus bragas del piso, en verdad había sido tan tonta, salió del club, y camino en dirección hacia su casa, sin importante en realidad que le pudiera tomar toda la noche regresar, a decir verdad no sabía si tenía un lugar hacia donde regresar.

Llevaba quince minutos caminando cuando el auto de su hermano se detuvo a su lado, sonrió tímidamente, ante el hecho de que no importaba que tan mal tratara la vida al pequeño Loud, él siempre se preocuparía por sus hermanas al final.

— — Sube — repuso el chico tímidamente; La chica negó enérgicamente, antes de empezar a caminar, o eso intento antes de que una mano la tomara firmemente de su muñeca —no quiero que esto termine así — repuso Lincoln totalmente apenado — en verdad no quiero que esto termine así — abrazo a su hermana, siendo ahora el un poco más alto que ella — por favor Luan no dejes que esto termine de esta forma — susurro abrazando fuertemente a la comedianta.

Sintió sus lágrimas escurrir mientras respondía al abrazo, antes de que Lincoln le levantara la barbilla — perdón — susurro el chico besándola — pero en verdad no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera tan vergonzosa — beso de nueva cuenta a una sorprendida Luan, que podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente — si a un quieres continuar — dijo Lincoln con una tímida sonrisa — el asiento trasero de mi auto, es bastante cómodo en realidad — el ambiente tenso se relajó un poco, ante la risa de ambos por ese intento ridículo de bromear con la situación tan bizarra.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, antes que Luan acomodara tímidamente su pelo — en verdad — respondió la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios — esta vez me gustaría darte un show un poco más completo — susurro sonrojándose completamente, después de todo Lincoln era a la única persona que en verdad, siempre quería hacer sonreír.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Ntian, por pedir esta pequeña historia, hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de ellos, por otro lado estoy de regreso, a un que es algo un poco obvio dado que estado publicando bastante últimamente en esta sección.**

 **Les recuerdo que mis proyectos en curso en the Loud house, son caja de sugerencias, anti loudcest, el baúl de los secretos, cosas de hermanos, balde de desperdicios y el ultimo en unirse 168 horas.**

 **Por el momento tengo una idea en mente para dos historias largas, y me gustaría contar con sus sugerencias cuando llegue el momento, sin mas espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sin más por el momento me despido.**

 **Gracias por leer y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	91. Lemy Loud

Lemy observo las estrellas por algunos segundos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se podía percibir, fuera de ese caos que él llamaba hogar, estiro un poco su cuerpo, desentumiendo sus músculos algo adoloridos, deseando relajarse un rato y fumar un poco de esa hierba que había encontrado en el garaje.

O al menos esa era su intensión, al instante de divisar a su padre, recostado sobre el techo, fumando una delicada pipa estilo china, de la que se despedía un ligero humo de olor indeterminado.

Frunció el ceño en el acto, el techo era su lugar, su refugio, el único lugar que tenía, lejos de sus " _ **madres**_ " y " _ **hermanas**_ " por así decirlo, lejos de esa extraña realidad, que él llamaba familia.

Se dio la vuelta, molesto, pensando en donde ir a fumar ahora, cuando un ligero bufido lo saco momentáneamente de su balance — ten cuidad — dijo su padre sin abrir los ojos — el techo es sumamente traicionero — susurro abriendo un ojo, mostrando su típica sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa, la _**sonrisa Loud**_ , la estúpida sonrisa que el llegara a odiar, por no haberla heredado en primer lugar, contaban las leyendas que era irresistible para las mujeres, que con solo sonreír las tenías a tus pies, un sin número de veces, había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, la maldita envidia que sus compañeros varones tenían ante su legado familiar.

Continuo su camino intentando que su padre no se diera cuenta de sus planes — por cierto — repuso secamente el patriarca de la familia — dame esa bolsa — el chico sintió un ligero hormigueo en su espalda, ante la duda de cómo diablos sabía que traía una bolsa, si la tenía perfectamente escondida dentro de su sudadera.

A regañadientes se acercó a su padre, para entregar su hierba, odiando que el hombre lo conociera tan bien — ¿Dónde la conseguisteis? — pregunto su padre dejando su pipa a un lado.

Derrotado conto, sobre su hallazgo, tarde o temprano su padre le sacaría la verdad, en verdad era algo extraño, cuando Lincoln Loud interrogaba a sus hijos, por más que uno se esforzara simplemente no le podrían mentir a él.

Abrió la bolsa ligeramente ante la sorpresa de su hijo, inhalando un poco — esta cosa es una porquería — gruño molesto — tendré que hablar seriamente con Lyra mas tarde — cerro la bolsa y la guardo en su pantalón — ¿así que ya fumas? — pregunto seriamente su padre con un tono condescendiente, que molesto al chico de sobre manera.

— — Si — gruño Lemy secamente — algún problema anciano — reto, quizás estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero era hora de que el también empezara a marcar su territorio dentro de la propiedad, y como los dos únicos varones de la misma, era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran chocando en un duelo de testosterona.

Espero, un regaño, un golpe, incluso un sarcasmo, mas no esperaba la risa sincera de su padre — eres tan Loud — dijo entre risas el mayor — dios sin duda eres mi hijo — repuso Lincoln mientras se ponía de pie — no es que lo dudara — exclamo mientras lo abrazaba — pero en verdad eres tan parecido a mí en algunas cosas — el corazón del chico latía descontrolado ante esa extraña de amor fraternal, entre sus " _ **madres**_ " y " _ **hermanas**_ " era raro que él tuviera tiempo a solas con su padre, fuera de algunos ratos donde miraban la televisión o jugaban algún juego en línea en alguna de las consolas familiares — que da miedo — termino su padre.

El silencio que siguió mientras ambos se sentaban en el techo, no fue tan incómodo como el joven imaginaba, y a falta de conversación, el mayor de los Loud volvió a fumar su pipa, inundando el ambiente con ese delicado aroma exótico — papa — repuso nerviosamente después de unos minutos Lemy.

Su padre lo observo fijamente, mientras él se armaba de valor, deseando hacerle tantas preguntas, conocerlo mejor, era su hijo, y en cierta manera sabia tan poco de su padre — ¿Qué fumas? — pregunto, lamentando soltar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, en verdad era tan tonto, para preguntar eso, en lugar de algo más necesario, como el hecho de por qué la familia entera ocupara tres casas conectas entre sí, las cuales estaban ubicadas en una propiedad del tamaño de un parque público pequeño.

Un ligero humo, salió de la pipa antes de que su padre contestara — una hierba exótica — soltó su padre dejando salir el humo — digamos que es un vicio adquirido en mis años de juventud — su padre rio bajito — qué tiempos aquellos — continuo — éramos tan jóvenes — fumo un poco más, mientras Lemy escuchaba todo en silencio, atesorando ese momento tan extraño, deseando que solamente fuera suyo en realidad — Dipper discutiendo con Wirt sobre literatura, Morty y Billy cocinando, mientras Marco y Fangbone tenían sus clásicos duelos con hacha — otra ligera fumarola abandono la pipa muy suavemente — y tu viejo, compitiendo en algún juego de carreras contra Norman y Finn — una ligera sonrisa se posó en los labios de su padre, el cual recordaba sus tiempos pasados.

— — ¿Los extrañas? — pregunto su hijo, algunos minutos después, dado que su padre había terminado de contar.

Lincoln sonrió mientras dejaba su pipa un lado — a veces extraño nuestras aventuras — saco un pequeño medallón debajo de su ropa, el cual brillo ligeramente ante el contacto de su mano — a un que siempre estamos hay cuando nos necesitamos mutuamente — Su padre le extendió la pipa con una sonrisa en sus labios — fuma — ordeno tranquilamente — por esta vez te lo has ganado — el chico tomo nerviosamente la delicada pipa y le dio una pequeña calada, saboreando un extraño sabor, algo dulce, algo agrio, que difícilmente podría explicar — tabaco de Skullbania — respondió su padre, a su duda silenciosa mientras le quitaba la pipa de sus dedos — con un ligero toque de pétalos de Mewni — el adolescente observo en silencio mientras su progenitor volvía a fumar en silencio — el idiota de Finn decía que se tenía que agregar un poco de azafrán de Ooo, pero ni si quiera el cerezo de lo desconocido, era necesaria para que la mezcla quede perfecta, en eso concordábamos la mayoría — dijo más para sí mismo que para su hijo, un pensativo Lincoln.

Su cuerpo deseaba volver a probar esa extraña mezcla, pero de un ágil salto su padre se puso de pie, con la misma agilidad que un tigre salta sobre su presa desprevenida — será mejor que bajemos — repuso el adulto con una sonrisa en sus labios — estoy un poco retrasado y mama Lynn no es tan paciente como antes — un gemido de asco abandono los labios de su hijo, ocasionándole una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Minutos después ambos bajaban del techo, para entrar en la casa principal, sumergiéndose en un mar lleno de caos, o al menos su padre, que fue jalado prácticamente al momento, por mama Lynn y mama luna, sin bien había traspasado la puerta principal.

— — Hey hermanito — repuso Lyra sonriendo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones — te atraparon ¿verdad? — pregunto juguetonamente, antes que más hermanas se unieran a la plática, evitando que Lemy contestara a su pregunta, mientras se alejaba de la sala principal.

El chico camino de vuelta a su cuarto, entre ese laberinto que llamaba hogar, intentando recordar todo lo que su padre le había contado en primer lugar, a un que algo no cuadraba en su historia, en realidad, sabia de los amigos de su padre, por comentarios de alguna de sus " _ **madres**_ " pero no recordaba conocer algún país o región llamada Mewni o Skullbania en realidad, apresuro su paso, deseando que Lupa o Liby no hubieran tomado su laptod en su ausencia, evitando con ello, que pudiera buscar mejor esos lugares en internet, después de todo si su padre podía adquirir esa mezcla exótica que tan difícil era que él se hiciera con un poco de ella en realidad.

 **Y con este pequeño capitulo, hago mi debut con los hijos del pecado, bastante tiempo me mantuve alejado de ellos, pero me agrado la actitud que en ocasiones manejan con Lemy Loud, y surgió esta pequeña idea, además de algunos pequeños crossover que estoy realizando por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden pasarse por alguno de los otros proyectos, nos vemos en la próxima, no sin antes agradecerles sus comentarios, que las fuerza los acompañe.**


	92. Luna

Luna camino apresuradamente, esquivando a todo mundo a su paso, cuidando de no dejar caer la caja de chocolates y la rosa negra, que con tanto esmero había cuidado en todo el trayecto — espérame, espérame — rogo entre susurros, sintiéndose la más grande idiota sobre la tierra en ese momento — por favor espérame — continuo mientras se adentraba a toda velocidad en la calle donde vivía su novia, la cual en esos momentos si el maldito reloj de su Smartphone no le mentía estaba por subirse a un taxi con dirección del aeropuerto, y con ello fuera de su vida — por favor espérame — rogo mirando al cielo — por favor que me espere — suaves lagrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas sonrojadas, antes de caer a la acera caliente, aplastando los chocolates en el proceso.

Se levantó como pudo, sintiendo su tobillo izquierdo algo inflamado, comenzando a correr de nueva cuenta sin importarle el dolor — Sam por favor — rogo a la nada — por favor perdóname — exclamo mientras podía ver el taxi afuera de la casa de su novia, o al menos lo era hasta el momento.

Salto los últimos metros cayendo sobre el cuidado césped del jardín de la casa que tantas tardes visitara, en la cual paso algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida. — Por favor — susurro a la chica que miraba todo desde el vehículo, o al menos lo hacía antes de que el mismo arrancara y con él su oportunidad de suplicar pedirle perdón.

Flash back.

Dos días antes.

Sam entraba emocionada al cuarto de su novia sonriendo — adivina quién gano un viaje a los angel… — exclamo antes de darse cuenta que su novia, estaba acostada en su cama sin playera con el idiota que la ayudaba a mover las bocinas de la banda.

Fin del flash back.

— — Lo siento — dijo Luna llorando — en verdad lo siento — sollozo mientras su corazón se quebrada muy lentamente — Fue un error — susurro mientras podía sentir su corazón, romperse de nueva cuenta muy lentamente — en verdad fue un error — apretó la rosa y los chocolates contra su pecho.

— Perdóname por favor —.

Fue lo único que logro decir antes de quebrase completamente sobre el césped de la casa de los padres de su exnovia.


	93. Ntian Luan x Linc

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al juntar sus labios, en ese torpe primer beso, a un que siendo sinceros, Lincoln era el que tenía más experiencia, ocasionando un pequeño sentimiento de inferioridad en su hermana mayor.

Lincoln pudo sentir la inseguridad de Luan, que intentaba besar de una manera más agresiva, sonrió internamente, mientras le abrazaba contra su pecho — con calma — susurro el menor de los dos hermanos — tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos — la chica se sonrojo bastante — no quiero presionarte o algo por el estilo — Luan desvió su mirada, apenada, ella debía ser la que llevara la iniciativa ¿no? — toc toc — dijo su hermano con una sonrisa bastante traviesa — ¿Quién es? — pregunto la chica intrigada — Kiss — respondió el chico — Kiss — fue la respuesta de la chica un poco desorientada — Kiss me — exclamo su hermanito antes de apoderarse de nueva cuenta de los labios de su hermana mayor, despues de todo como el mismo había dicho tenían toda una noche para conocerse mucho mejor.


	94. Linc x Ronnie

Apago su cigarrillo, con el pie antes de entrar de nueva cuenta en su departamento.

¿Desde cuando era tan grande ese lugar? Se cuestiono, mientras se encaminaba hacia el refrigerador y sacaba la ultima cerveza de su interior.

Bufo molesto, mientras se dejaba caer, perezosamente sobre el sillón, tomando el mando de la tv, intentando no pensar en la maldita nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación, y en las malditas consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella volvería, obviamente volvería, se repitió mentalmente, mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza, joder de verdad ella tenia que volver, por que tenia que hacerlo ¿verdad?.

Sin el, ella prácticamente no tenia nada, el dinero y el departamento estaban a su nombre, al igual que el auto y el tiempo compartido.

Entonces por que no entraba por esa puerta suplicando su perdón, por su arrebato emocional, el en su humildad la perdonaría, tendrían sexo como siempre, y en la mañana todo estaría olvidado.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que engañaba a Ronnie Anne, era natural que un hombre tuviera diferentes parejas sexuales, estaba en su genética, quien era el para ir contra la naturaleza, a diferencia de las hembras que deberían ser monógamas, el macho tenia la obligación moral de copular con toda fémina que pudiera, así estaba escrito en la biblia, o al menos eso recordaba de sus clases en la iglesia.

Apago la televisión fastidiado y salió de nuevo a fumar al balcón.

Esperaría, su regreso, mientras fumaba un poco mas, después de todo esa perra tenia que regresar, por que en el fondo de su alma, sabia que si ella se iba, nada volvería a ser igual.


	95. linc 1

Acomodo su cansado cuerpo sobre el pequeño sillón colocado en esa mezcla rara de sala, comedor, recibidor, pasillo que constituía el setenta y cinco por ciento de su mísero apartamento.

Se saco los tenis bufando de fastidio, aventándolos a un lado sin la menos preocupación, salvo por el sillón mismo y el pequeño mueble con la televisión de treinta y dos pulgadas y su inseparable play 4, poco mas decoraba ese lugar.

No tenia mesa en el comedor o algo parecido, dado que no lo necesitaba en realidad, prácticamente solamente preparaba cosas sencillas que podía degustar en la barra de la cocina, sentado en el único banco que tenia, en cuanto a la decoración austera salvo la planta que una de las chicas con las que había tenido algo parecido a un noviazgo daba el único toque ambiental, dado que la mini cocina y el diminuto baño eran mas funcionales que acogedores, y su recamara no era mucho mejor.

El colchón individual mas un pequeño restirado de dibujo era todo el mobiliario, quizás lo único que daba un toque de humanidad era esa hermosa foto que había enmarcado del big ben.

No es que la necesitara en realidad veía el original casi a diario camino a su trabajo.

Una alarma le recordó algo que en verdad no quería hacer, pero en el fondo seguía siendo hombre de palabra y tenia que cumplir con la misma, a un que a sus veintidós años era mas que obvio que a un seguía siendo algo iluso en algunos aspectos de la vida.

\- ya era hora que llamaras – gruño una chica de lentes desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios - - lo siento Lis – dijo sonriendo, ganándose un bufido de fastidio de parte de su hermana menor.

La platica fue breve, enfocándose mas que nada en la salud de sus vástagos y en que sus hermanas a un lo declaraban el paria del clan.

Unas cuantas fotografías le llegaron atreves de los mensajes, enorgulleciéndolo sobre manera la de Lemy con su uniforme de béisbol o la de Lupa en su ultimo recital de violinchelo.

Pero a un que la conversación de su hermana era amena, debían hablar de el tema que lo había impulsado a llamarla en primer momento.

\- - Dudo mucho que te dejen ver si quiera a Lemy – repuso su hermana limpiándose los anteojos – nos usaste linc – repuso fríamente la castaña – como viles ratas de un sucio y enfermo experimento – su mirada se ensombreció – el hecho de que yo a un hable contigo es debido a ciertos asuntos que preceden al asunto en cuestión – el silencio se apodero de la video llamada.

Misma que llego a su fin minutos después con un ambiente mas seco, que con el que habían comenzado.

Se paro furioso del sillón y camino hacia la minúscula recamara, o mejor dicho camino hacia lo único que valía el precio de renta de esa caja de zapatos llamado apartamento.

La vista de la city era hermosa, en especial cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Dio otra calada profunda, dejondo que su cigarrillo le relajara un poco mas los nervios, " _abusar de ellas_ " se repitió mentalmente.

El único que había sido abusado era el en realidad, que fácil para todas echarle la culpa de todo en primer lugar, siendo ellas las que buscaron sus atenciones en un inicio, le dio una calada mas profunda a su cigarrillo saboreando sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, cada momento o caricia, cada situación a un mas obscena que la anterior.

Dejo escapar el humo de sus pulmones, quizás fuera el paria del clan Loud pero tenia unas hermosas once razones para seguir adelante en realidad, y no importaba que tanto lo odiaran sus hermanas, en el fondo sabrían que el era el padre de todos sus hijos.


	96. Leni

Leni dejo si pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones, ante el dilema que ese nuevo diseño estaba presentando, no es que estuviera nerviosa en esta ocasión, antes había participado activamente en varias actividades que requerían desarrollar un vestuario prácticamente desde cero, con presupuesto en el mejor de los casos insuficiente y ridículo.

Cerro sus ojos recargándose sobre la cómoda silla de su escritorio, recordando la obra de teatro de su ultimo año en la preparatoria, sonrió al recordar la cara de sus padres al comunicarle que sería directora de vestuario de dicha puesta en escena.

No es que sus progenitores no apoyaran sus sueños o aspiraciones, pero era obvio que todavía tenían cierta resistencia a darle crédito ante su aparente falta de inteligencia, a un que el hecho de que llegara al ultimo grado de preparatoria daba señales de que la rubia no era tan boba como mucha gente llegaba a tildarle en realidad.

Flash back.

El salón se había quedado en silencio ante su propuesta, incluso la maestra Estela la había observado en silencio, era obvio que dicha idea no terminaba de cuadrar en el sistema mental de la mayoría.

\- - ¿Estas segura querida? – pregunto su profesora intentando darle una salida a ese problema en ciernes – a un tenemos disponible varios puestos detrás de escena – una ligera mueca de molestia asomo en los labios de la segunda hija de la familia Loud, todos los eventos era la misma oración, instándola a no entorpecer el trabajo de los demás en la puesta en escena.

No era por menospreciar esos puestos de ayuda de cámara, telonero o acomodador asistente, pero era su ultimo año en la preparatoria y quería probarse a si misma en un desafío en que se sentía sumamente cómoda y sobre todo entusiasmada por llevarlo a cabo.

\- - Así es señorita Schell – respondió la rubia sonriendo, ante la incertidumbre de la profesora encargada, la cual busco silenciosamente alguna mano alzada u objeción por parte de la mayoría, resignándose aceptar lo inevitable con algo de pesadumbres.

Fin del flash back.

Rio ante el recuerdo de su profesora, intentando sin éxito que ella claudicara, ante ese desafío casi salomónico, con un presupuesto de menos de ciento diez dólares, debía crear vestuarios para ocho miembros del elenco.

Otra persona viera exigido o incluso dejado tirado el proyecto ante tamaño dilema, pero ella no era otra persona.

Los días subsiguientes su cuarto era un santuario de telas, medidas y muestras, siendo la única apoyo en ese dilema, su hermanita Lola, la cual era quizás a un más critica que ella misma con sus propios diseños.

Su sonrisa se ensancho sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa de felicidad, ante el recuerdo de todos embobados frente al vestuario que presento en la semana del estreno de una tarde veneciana, no solo había conseguido crear algo practico y bonito, si no que parecía sumamente profesional, levantando las sospechas y rumores de que sus padres habían comprado el vestuario en alguna tienda profesional, rumores acallados por ella misma, mostrándoles fotografías realizadas durante el proyecto.

El éxito de la obra se debió principalmente a los grandes actores del grupo de actuación, pero el vestuario se robó la imaginación de esa noche, y con el éxito empezaron a llegar las amistades falsas y propuestas de gente que solo veía una oportunidad de conseguir algo de calidad a precio de saldo.

Pero todas esas personas no tardarían en descubrir que a un que la chica tuviera una cara de boba era mas peligrosa que un tigre acorralado.

Después de la preparatoria y ante la sorpresa de todos incluida su familia, entro en la universidad estatal de Oklahoma, quizás no era una de las mas prestigiosas del país, pero no se quejaba de haber entrado en una buena universidad, los años lejos de casa no alteraron en gran medida su personalidad, mandando periódicamente alguno vestido para la mas pequeña de sus hermanas, mientras entre periodos continuaba diseñando y creando piezas originales.

La fama no llego sola, en realidad llego de la mano de su hermano, o mejor dicho de la mano de una de las "amiguitas" de su único hermano, la cual había escuchado maravillas de sus creaciones, contactándose con ella para crear el atuendo oficial para una gira de blues que estaba próxima a iniciarse.

Nunca había diseñado para personas de color, el reto cultural había sido un gran salto para ella, pero Jim Jim Blue, resulto ser el musico de blues caído a menos, en búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad más agradable que pudiera conocer una persona, no pidió demasiado en realidad, solo un par de trajes formales pero que no fueran trajes de pingüino en realidad.

En esa ocasión jugo con los colores, investigo y pidió ayuda a varias chicas de ascendencia afroamericana que conocía en su carrera universitaria en comunicaciones, logrando encontrar ese punto donde se puede decir que se conecta lo glamuroso con lo chulesco, sin caer en el ridículo de la imitación.

La gira no fue la gran cosa, cinco ciudades en una semana, pero fue la entrada para otros trabajos más desafiantes, abriéndose poco a poco hueco en ese mundo de la moda.

Y así llegamos a la actualidad bueno casi a la actualidad, había respondido la llamada de su hermano sin prestarle demasiada atención, pensando en que sería una llamada familiar, pero casi se le cae el teléfono al piso cuando su hermano le dejo caer la bomba.

Flash Back.

\- - ¿Sigues hay? – pregunto su hermano menor, preocupado ante el silencio del otro lado de la línea - ¿Leni? – la rubia intentaba contestar, pero su mente a un intentaba procesar la información.

Ella debutando en New York, de la mano de una de sus ídolos, de una de las grandes revelaciones del mundo de la moda europea de los últimos años, las humildes creaciones de una chica de Michigan compartan tiendo escenario con la gran diseñadora dupain Cheng.

\- - Voy para haya – fue lo único que logro decir mientras cortaba la llamada abruptamente y corría hacia su dormitorio, en búsqueda de su maleta.

Fin del flash Back.

Abrió sus ojos mientras su mente a un intentaba recordad la anécdota de como su hermano había conocido al prometido de su ídolo en la comi-con de new york, lo demás era como se dice historia, y bueno ahora tenia otro trabajo en ciernes.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su hermanita con un diseño exclusivo de su autoría – bueno sorpréndeme – reto la actual miss América con una sonrisa – por que como sabes querida hermana no cualquier cosa es digna de la gran Lola Loud – continuo su hermana con una sonrisa depredadora adornando sus labios.

Arrancándole una sonrisa en los labios de la diseñadora, había cosas que nunca cambian en esa vida en realidad.


	97. dejarlo ir

El enojo iba creciendo en el interior de la castaña, la cual parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre su hermano el cual le sonreía desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- - Veo que me encontraste – exclamo el su hermano mayor, con su típica sonrisa rompe ovarios, esa sonrisita que hacia que cualquier mujer que conociera, se convirtiera en una patética niña de primaria enamorada – a que ha sido fácil ¿verdad? – continúo cuestionándola su hermano, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la su silla.

Fácil había dicho que fue fácil, si fácil se refiere a que, durante tres largos años, busco incansablemente a ese pedazo de idiota, por todos los rincones conocidos del planeta, por aire, mar y tierra, hackeando comunicaciones policiacas y del gobierno, analizando registros de embarque aeroportuarios o marítimos, prácticamente se infiltro en las comunicaciones radiales de todo grupo terrorista o narcotraficante del globo.

\- - Pero es bonito saber que nunca te distes por vencida – repuso su hermano sirviéndose un poco de agua – después de todo, nuestros padres, nuestras hermanas, las autoridades y todo el mundo en general, abandonaron en algún momento mi búsqueda – Lisa se mordió el labio ante esas palabras.

En verdad a su hermano, no le faltaba razón, ella fue la ultima en pie, todos los demás perdieron la esperanza en algún momento, hasta Lynn dejo de buscar hace ocho meses atrás, su ultimo apoyo moral, le había dicho que abandonaba esa búsqueda infructuosa en medio de reclamos y gritos en una noche lluviosa de septiembre.

Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a Lincoln, como ¿por qué reaparecía? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿porque dentro de ese conjunto de oficinas implacablemente limpias? llena de cubículos, con el pequeño chip rastreador frente a ella, colocado sobre la mesa, el mismo chip que ella le implantara en su niñez, el cual de un día para otro había vuelto a retrasmitir, sacándole casi un grito de muerte, con su sonido incansable.

\- - Se que tienes preguntas – contesto el chico a la pregunta no hecha – pero antes quiero que me prometas una pequeña cosa – su hermanita volvía a mostrarle esa mirada de inquisidora que ponía, cuando algo escapaba a su control o entendimiento, en verdad había pasado tantos días desde que conviviera de esa forma con su pequeña Lisa.

La chica soltó un bufido de fastidio antes de responder -¿qué cosa? – fue su respuesta a todo ese asunto que estaba empezando a fastidiarla por completo.

\- - Que me dejaras ir – susurro el chico mientras todo a su alrededor se empezaba a desvanecer, las paredes, las ventanas, el escritorio, y el techo, simplemente desvaneciéndose en la nada – déjame ir Lisa – la voz de su hermano se escuchaba casi como un pequeño murmullo en el tiempo - déjame ir -.

El golpe ante la caída de su silla, la trajo de nuevo hacia la realidad consiente, a un que su cuerpo seguía temblando ante esa pesadilla, que lo tenia que dejar ir, no podía dejarlo ir, no debía dejarlo ir, ella, ella ocasiono todo eso en primer lugar, sus cálculos ocasionaron la explosión, ocasionaron que la casa se volviera una bola de fuego.

Habían perdido tantas cosas ese día, pero sobre todo lo habían perdido a él, a uno de los engranajes familiares principales, después de sus padres, su hermano era lo que mantenía unida a su loca familia, y sin el todo se cayo como una maquina vieja y oxidada, por esa razón no pidió dejarlo ir, lo traería de vuelta, usando la ciencia costara lo que costara, y cuando su nuevo experimento funcionara, tendría finalmente el resultado deseado.

Se acerco al gigantesco tubo de vidrio, donde una pequeña criatura flotaba en su interior, su máximo logro, su descubrimiento supremo – déjame ir – retumbo entre las paredes de su bunker – déjame ir Lisa – replico esa voz de ultra tumba – No – replico la chica llorando – no puedo dejarte ir – sollozo cayendo de rodillas – no puedo dejarte ir – sollozo en silencio, de alguna forma o de otra lo traería de vuelta, a un que tuviera que sacrificar su alma al mismísimo averno.


	98. san valentine

— — Se preguntaran por que estoy corriendo — exclamo el único vástago varón de la familia Loud, mientras continuaba escabulléndose lejos de sus perseguidores — creo que las perdí — bufeo mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración — cierto a un se preguntan por que estoy escapando — sonrió mientras se recargaba ligeramente contra la pared, sintiendo sus músculos empezar a resentir el repentino arranque de actividad física.

— — Todo empezó hace una semana— empezó a contar — cuando a mis hermanas se les ocurrió que debería tener una cita para san valentin — una ligera sonrisa de molestia se poso en sus labios — claro que cuando me intentaron convencer de su plan hace menos de un día — dejo salir su frustración escupiendo a la pared de enfrente — las hice que intentaran cancelar toda esa mierda — revisto su celular intentando pensar como escapar e sus perseguidores y ademas cumplir con sus planes para ese día.

Flash back.

— — ¿Como que no pueden cancelar? — pregunto al borde de la aneurisma total, mirando irritado a sus hermanas mayores, las cuales parecían haber encontrado mas interesante al techo que el enojo creciente de su hermano menor — no aprendieron nada con el maldito baile — recrimino sintiéndose completamente perdido — y ahora van y me concentran una cita para san valentin — en verdad sus hermanas eran unas verdaderas idiotas cuando se lo proponían — ademas yo ya tengo planes — intento explicar antes de ser interrumpido.

— — Pero que lo hemos planeado todo bien bro — intento Luna calmarlo un poco — entre todas elegimos a la chica ideal para ti — continuo su explicación — es linda, divertida, graciosa, y la conoces con anterioridad — explicaron las demás — después de todo nuestro hermanito merece un noviazgo de película — ahora se sentía enojado y alagado por partes iguales, a un que en verdad viera preferido que sus hermanas intentaran ayudarlo de otra manera, menos complicada.

— — Veras que nos lo vas agradecer — repuso Lori con una sonrisa — después de todo Leni y yo fuimos las que elegimos a la chica — enumero orgullosa.

— — Pensé que esa tarea nos quedaba a nosotras — replico Luna — ustedes solo tenían que citarla en la casa a las tres de la tarde — inquirió la roquera, siendo interrumpida por la modista y la comediante, que se auto alhajaban diciendo que habían cumplido con esa misión a la perfección.

— — Un minuto — repuso la deportista abrazando a su hermanito — No habíamos quedado que yo elegiría a su novia — reto con una sonrisa — después de todo soy su hermana favorita — continuo Lynn ante el desagrado de las demás, que empezaban a reclamar el titulo de la hermana preferida del único varón de la casa Loud.

Fin del flash back.

— — Como verán esta vez no a sido mi culpa — sonrió antes de escuchar unos pasos acercarse rápidamente.

Se paro como pudo y viera podido escapar si una de sus perseguidoras no tapara la salida del callejón — ibas algún lado conejito — reto una chica bastante molesta.

El chico giro de golpe, pero no dio ni cinco pasos antes de ver a las otras dos chicas paradas donde minutos antes estaba escondido — no pensabas ir algún lado — retaron las chicas sonriendo.

Flash Back.

Era obvio que ese plan era una estupidez, pero cuando las sus hermanas le dijeron el nombre de la chica, empezaron de verdad sus problemas.

Según Lori y Leni, la chica ideal, era Ronnie Ann, y no tenia nada que ver, que fuera la hermanita del novio de su hermana, eso no tenia que ver nada en absoluto, o que a la modista le encantaría usarla como una muñeca a quien vestir, dado la renuencia de la latina a usar ropa afeminada.

En cuanto a Luna y Luan, la indicada debía ser su primer amor, la primera chica que hizo palpitar su corazón, ese primer amor casto y puro que tuvo por Cristina.

Y para rematar la cereza del paste, sin decirle a nadie mas la auto denominaba hermana favorita, había optado por la chica que mas parecía tener en común gustos afines a su hermano, y a un que en el fondo Poly Pain había sido su primera opción, estaba segura que Paige era su carta ganadora.

Era obvio que esa disparidad de opiniones comenzó una discusión, mientras el chico escapaba gracias a la discrecional, saliendo de su casa, sin darse cuenta que faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las tres, topándose de bruces contra las antes mencionadas y ahora molestas chicas.

Fin del flash back.

Era oficial era hombre muerto, cuando terminaran con el, tan solo seria un montón de carne molida.

— — Volviendo a tus viejos hábitos — reto Ronnie Ann tronandoze los dedos — ¿cuanto planeabas durar con esta farsa? — inquirido molesta — por que llevas una semana mandándonos mensajes demasiado empalagos — se sonrojo a darse cuenta que con tan solo unos cuantos mensajes de amor, había vuelto a caer redondida por el chico Loud, era una tonta por ese simple hecho, pero al menos no estaba sola en ese predicamento.

— — Creí que habías madurado — gruño Paige — pero descuida — sonrió siniestramente — te daremos lo que te mereces — susurro frotándose las manos.

— — Y creme que lo recordaras toda la vida — siseo Cristina sumamente molesta.

Ok eso era malo, pensó el chico al instante que dos de las chicas tomaban sendos tubos tirados a un lado de donde se escondiera, como diablos no los noto en primer lugar — todo fue un mal entendido — empezó a explicar por ultima vez — yo n... — intento decir antes de que un golpe lo mandara al piso.

Quizás fue reflejo o auto supervivencia, pero incluso antes de tocar el piso, su pierna pateo eficientemente las de sus captoras, mandándolas a todas al suelo, antes de ponerse de pie — si me escucharan un momento — inquirió antes de que Paige lo jalara al piso, y lo atrapado entre sus brazos.

Treinta minutos después.

Las tres chicas salían sonriendo, mientras quedaban en ir a tomar un helado, después de depositar la basura en su lugar, dejando a un semi inconsistente chico dentro de un bote de basura, con la fuerza necesaria para mandar un mensaje por whatsapp.

Abrió sus ojos minutos después, sintiendo unas dulces manos limpiándole las heridas, mientras la dueña de las mismas, amorosamente intentaba no despertarlo — Todo estará bien amor — susurro una dulce voz femenina, mientras continuaba limpiándole el rostro, antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios a su novio, el cual correspondido con efusividad, después de todo era tan afortunado de tener como novia a Linka Louud, en especial en este tan raro y peligroso dia de san valentine.


	99. Collar

Lola se tocó el collar, que marcaba su existencia, el objeto que la señalaba como propiedad, más que como persona.

Y a un así, al ver a Lana a su lado luciendo un collar parecido, arreglándose para ir a la escuela sin pensar demasiado en esa cosa, le hizo apreciar que bien valía la pena el pequeño precio a pagar, por todos los beneficios obtenidos.

Ambas eran capitanas de equipos ganadores, siendo Su gemela la mejor basquetbolista desde que Lynn dejara el instituto, mientras ella era en pocas palabras la abeja reina del panal, siempre rodeada de zánganos y trabajadoras, dispuestas a cumplir cualquier capricho o deseo por más mínimo que fuera.

Sonrió mientras se terminaba de maquillar, saliendo dos segundos después del baño, apurando a su gemela a seguirla, a un que nunca entendería como era posible que Lana tardara más que ella en arreglarse en las mañanas, si el maquillaje de su gemela era casi testimonial, algo de brillo labial y poco más, mientras ella era casi una reina de belleza, su hermana prefería la belleza natural.

Desayunaron, en compañía de Lily, la cual no dejaba de contarles sobre sus tareas y actividades extra escolares, siendo sobre saliente en demasiadas cosas, pero en especial, en lograr que la gente hiciera lo que ella quisiera, superando en eso a sus hermanas mayores, de todas las chicas era la que más se asemejaba a él en ese aspecto de su personalidad, por suerte su hermanita no abusaba de esa habilidad.

La preparatoria, su reino fuera de casa, y como siempre ocurría, pisando el edificio su legión de sirvientas y sanguijuelas se ponían a sus órdenes.

Y aunque le divertía en ocasiones, ese día tenia mejores cosas que pensar, a un que siempre seguiría su tercera obligación, en especial por que adoraba salir a cazar para él.

En especial, cuando la chica elegida era un diamante en bruto linda pero no tanto como ellas, algo que puntualmente le comento a Lana, antes de que su hermana concordó con ella, que era digna de ser inspeccionada y marcada si pasaba la primera prueba, pero eso sería hasta a la hora de la comida, se despidieron rápidamente para entrar en sus salones respectivos.

Matemáticas dio paso a Física, y esta a su vez a Historia, mientras que para Lola eso podía importar menos la verdad, no es que fuera tan lista como Lisa, pero se le daba bien estudiar y siempre estaba en las posiciones más altas, a un que con ello debía acarrear en ocasiones a Lana, pero a cambio su hermana le ayudaba cuando requería alguien con algo de musculo y que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

Hora del almuerzo.

La cafetería servía tacos y con ello el alumnado abarrotaba el recinto, pero sin importar la marabunda, cuando las gemelas Loud entraron en la misma, abrieron a la muchedumbre, como Moisés abrió el mar rojo, siempre era igual, ambas traían su almuerzo, rara vez comían comida preparada en la cafetería, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Comieron en silencio, hablando solo a un nivel que ellas pudieran escuchar, tantos años practicando les daba la ventaja en ese ámbito.

— — ¿Qué opinas? — pregunto Lola revisando su celular sin mucho interés, entre bocados.

Lana dejo su emparedado sobre su plato y trago antes de contestas — una clase C — respondió antes de darle otra mordida a su comida.

Ocasionando un bufido de fastidio de su gemela, clase C, eso significaba un poco de complicaciones, pero estaba en el rango de búsqueda, nunca perderían su tiempo con una Clase D ni una Clase E, sonrió al analizar más detalladamente a la chica.

Serviría, era linda, pero no tan linda, tenía buena figura pero la disimulaba debajo de un suéter cian, y se notaba que era tímida por naturaleza, justo como le gustaban a él.

— — Tenemos el regalo — dijo Lola antes de pararse de la mesa, y empezar a caminar hacia su blanco, seguida rápidamente por una Lana bastante sonriente, imaginándose la recompensa.

Después de todo rara vez alguien se negaba hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Algunas horas después.

El departamento lucia tal como ella lo recordaba, con ese aroma embriagador inundando el ambiente, las cadenas colgando de las paredes y el piso, y el último juguetito de su hermano, recibiéndolas en ropa interior.

Ambas se detuvieron al lado de la cama esperando a que él les dirigiera la palabra, pero se veía demasiado ocupado para atenderlas en ese momento, después de todo cuando se tiene unas trillizas pelirrojas vestidas de conejitas en la cama, era evidente que sus hermanitas estaban al fondo de sus prioridades, al menos hasta que el decidiera lo contrario.

Lola dejo salir un leve suspiro, al ver a la tercera chica caer rendida en el colchón, mientras su hermano saltaba lejos de la cama y se servía un vaso de agua — bienvenidas — exclamo sonriendo — siento no haberlas podido atender antes — voltio la mirada — pero como verán tenía algo de compañía — rio mientras caminaba hacia sus hermanitas completamente desnudo.

Recordándole a las gemelas, por que llevaban ese collar en primer lugar, porque habían entregado su voluntad a su hermano en primer lugar — muéstrenmelos — ordeno el único hombre de la habitación, con una sonrisa de complicidad — veamos si mis hermanitas han sido buenas niñas y no se han quitado su collar — susurro lamiéndose los labios, no importaba cuantas mujeres lograra arrastrar a su cueva, en el fondo seguía prefiriendo una buena chica Loud.


	100. Chapter 100

Luna sonrió al percibir como lentamente la chica debajo de ella empezaba a responder a los estímulos.

Le había costado lo suyo llegar a intimar con ella, pero en verdad adoraba los retos, y que mejor reto, que alguien que prácticamente la conocía desde pequeña, volvió a sonreír, mientras lamia de nuevo la sensible cuello de la chica, deleitándose con cada gemido que arrancaba de esos bellos labios.

\- - Di mi nombre - ordeno mientras juguetonamente, introduciendo uno de sus dedos entre la ropa de su compañera, la cual dejo salir un gemido de excitación, lo que hizo que la sonriera arrogantemente, o al menos el tiempo suficiente, antes de que la otra chica le diera un giro a la situación, castigando la oreja derecha de luna, con una lengua demasiado bien entrenada, por los años de ventriloquia.

\- - Mejor tu di mi nombre - susurro, Luan lamiendo juguetonamente la mejilla de su hermana mayor - o este pollita no llegara al orgasmo - amenazo mordiendo sensualmente la oreja de la roquera, la cual estaba intentando desesperadamente concentrarse en volver a tomar el control.

Demasiado concentradas estaban ambas castañas, entrelazadas entre ellas, que ni notaron el oso de peluche con el ojo brillando en rojo, el cual estaba trasmitiendo todo en vivo al disco duro de la científica de la familia, la cual estaba disfrutando el éxito de su afrodisíaco, si funcionaba así de bien con dos chicas, se moría de ganas de ver el resultado durante la pijamada de Lucy y Lynn mañana por la noche, estaba segura que seria todo un acontecimiento.


	101. Luan

Luan tomo un sorbo de agua, sintiendo el nerviosismo inundar completamente su cuerpo, ante el inminente momento de su debut profesional.

Para algunas personas, no significaría gran cosa, dado que tenía uno de los show de animación infantil más cotizados de los suburbios, pero una cosa era animar una fiesta de cumpleaños para un grupo de niños, y otra muy diferente, era entretener a un público maduro, en uno de los teatros de variedades de la zona norte de la ciudad.

Bebió de nuevo, otro sorbo, sintiendo las miradas, de los demás participantes, algunos de los cuales, parecían sonreír ante el nerviosismo de la novata debutante.

Cerró sus intentando sonreír, lográndolo segundo después, ante las palabras de su novia y su mejor amigo (amigo con derechos)

Flash Back.

— — Tan solo se tu misma Luan L. Loud — replicaron ambos, antes de arrástrala de nuevo a la cama, para una nueva sección anti estrés.

Fin del flash back.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta, cuando la llamaron o si quiera cuando inicio su presentación, lo único que podía notar, era que en una mesa, estaban Maggie y Benny, dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, sosteniendo ridículamente una cartulina al revés con su nombre, y eso en verdad era la auténtica broma de la noche.


End file.
